Seu ser no meu ser
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Sesshoumaru caminhava sozinho... estava realmente muito só, mas seu destino levouo a conhecer Rin... depois que ele a conheceu sua vida mudou incrivelmente... graças a ela, seu irmão e seus outros amigos,Miroku & Sango o casal comédia, e Kagome
1. Encontro com a Solidão

O seu ser no meu ser

Capitulo 1 – O encontro com a solidão

Naquele dia frio em algum lugar de Tokyo, caminhava pelas ruas um nobre rapaz. Voltava para casa, estava cansado do trabalho e não via a hora de tomar um banho.

Ao chegar, abriu a porta, jogou a pasta sob o sofá, tirou seu sobretudo e pendurou no cabideiro em seu quarto. Tomou um banho consideravelmente demorado, lavou seus cabelos que eram enormes, na verdade bem mais abaixo da cintura.

Após o banho, confortou-se no sofá com um copo de suco de laranjada bem forte, e começou a folhear uma revista. Estava só, com seus pensamentos. Mas sua solidão durou pouco, seus "amigos" chegaram.

Bateram na porta, então ele levantou-se e atendeu.

"Olá Sesshoumaru, vamos sair hoje?" Disse Mirok entusiasmado.

"Oi, eu não esperava suas visitas, entrem." Disse Sesshoumaru serio.

"Pô, hoje é sexta-feira, vamos sair, deixa de ser tão serio" Inu-Yasha, seu irmão, convidou.

"Não estou a fim de sair"

"Podemos encontrar garotas lá fora, e muitas delas." Sorriu Mirok.

"Será que você só pensa nisso Mirok".

"Sango? Você veio?"

"Baka, eu não vim com você?"

"Kagome e Rin também vieram lembra-se" Disse Kagome com ironia.

Todos naquela casa conversavam muito entusiasmados, menos Sesshoumaru. Estava sério como sempre, mas percebia-se em seus olhos a tristeza.

"Você vai Sesshy?"

"Não, vou ficar e descansar..." O rapaz nem terminou e seu irmão e Mirok fizeram que nem escutaram, e puxaram o amigo em direção à porta de saída.

"Vamos lá, o dia tá frio, mas a noite esta linda, vamos." Nesta hora uma enorme gota formou-se em sua fonte.

"Vamos sim Sesshoumaru, vai ser legal." Kagome era muito simpática e conseguiu convencer o rapaz a sair com eles.

"Esta bem, me dêem um minuto para eu me arrumar." Disse depois de ter respirado fundo, como protesto de ter sido convencido a ir. Foi então ate seu quarto deixando seus cinco amigos conversando.

"Sabe Mirok – Começou Kagome – eu notei certa tristeza nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, será que tem algo errado?"

"Não kagome, ele sempre foi assim, tão "serio". Comentou Inu-Yasha sem surpresa.

"Eu também não deixei de notar, não parece ser o Sesshoumaru de sempre, ele parece mesmo estar com problemas"- Importou-se Mirok.

Rin reparou que na casa dele havia muita solidão. "Ele parece ser muito sozinho."

"É, ele é muito solitário mesmo, sempre foi assim, desde que éramos pequenos, nunca brincava junto comigo, sempre gostou de ficar sozinho."

"Então ele nunca teve namorada?" Perguntou Sango indignada esperando ter uma resposta, mas sua curiosidade não foi satisfeita porque ele tinha acabado de chegar à sala.

"Quem nunca namorou?" Perguntou intrigado. Sua expressão era de constrangimento, pois sem eles perceberem Sesshoumaru havia escutado a conversa. Neste momento formou-se uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos de reprovação àquele assunto.

"Então vamos pessoal?" Chamou Inu-Yasha para quebrar aquele clima pesado, pois sabia que seu irmão não gostava nem um pouco de ter sua intimidade invadida.

Uma pequena gota se formou na fonte de Sango por quão sem graça ela ficou quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava na sala. Aquela pergunta iria ficar sem resposta para as garotas.

"Sesshoumaru, você tem trabalhado demais, e isto esta se refletindo em sua aparência." Sango procurou quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado naquele momento enquanto caminhavam para os carros de InuYasha e Mirok.

Sesshoumaru que ficou no carro de Mirok com Kagome, tinha um olhar perdido para fora dali. "Sesshy, você esta bem?" Perguntou Mirok.

"Hai! Só um pouco cansado."

"Você parece muito solitário naquela casa por que..." Mirok parou ao ver que o amigo o olhou com reprovação, uma veia havia saltado em sua testa.

"Mirok, não é muito fácil achar uma pessoa ideal, que seja parte de nosso ser."

"Eu não acho que isso seja verdade Kagome..." Sorriu cinicamente para a garota.

"Sim claro, é que para você sendo mulher é o bastante." Ironizou Kagome.

"Às vezes o Sesshy ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa."

Parecia que ele estava no outro mundo, não estava nem aí para o que os amigos conversavam.

A festa estava muito animada, todos dançavam, e ele só observava os amigos se divertindo...

"Acho que o Sesshoumaru precisa mesmo de alguém – disse Kagome a Rin e sango com um tom preocupado – vamos conversar com ele às vezes ele se anima mais."

"Hai Kagome". Disseram em coro.

Sesshoumaru observou que as garotas estavam se aproximando e procurou disfarçar seu tédio.

"Vamos dançar Sesshoumaru?" Alegremente perguntou kagome, mas sua resposta foi negativa, era de se esperar, então resolveram sentar-se e conversar.

"Você parece triste Sesshoumaru, esta com problemas?"

"Iie. Só estou cansado."

"Porque não arruma uma namorada, talvez se sinta melhor."

O rapaz corou ante a cara de pau de Kagome em dizer tão abertamente sobre aquilo. Expressou um desconforto com aquele assunto, sentiu-se mau com tudo aquilo.

"Eu vou embora." E saiu do lugar sem nem dizer adeus.

"Kagome você não podia ter dito aquilo." Repreendeu Sango.

"Será que ele ficou chateado." Pensou Kagome preocupada.

Após a festa todos estavam a caminho de casa, menos Rin que resolveu ficar na praça da cidade. Ela queria comprar algo para comer, pois estava faminta. Nisto entrou em uma lanchonete e fez seu pedido. Teve uma surpresa quando foi se sentar, viu que Sesshoumaru estava ali também tomando algo. Rin aproximou-se. "Posso me sentar aqui com você?"

O rapaz só fez um aceno com a cabeça sem olhar para ela.

Ambos estavam quietos, o clima estava um pouco denso, pois ele ainda estava desconcertado com a audácia de Kagome entrar na intimidade dele.

"Sesshy..."

"Hai?" Falou em tom delicado.

"Você não ficou aborrecido com o comentário de Kagome, né?"

Ele olhou aos olhos de Rin e apenas acenou com a cabeça negativamente.

"Sabe estamos preocupados com você."

"Por quê? Eu estou bem e..."

"Sozinho demais" – Completou a garota o que o fez instantaneamente corar.

"Somos seus amigos Sesshy, não queremos te ver mal...".

Rin após dizer tal coisa, pegou na mão dele e completou: "Você é uma ótima pessoa."

"Arigatou Rin-chan."

Àquela hora, ele sentiu certo conforto com Rin ao seu lado. Ele a olhou por um instante, mas logo desviou o olhar.

"Você... Gostaria de ir ao parque que tem aqui perto?" Perguntou a garota. "Talvez seja melhor do que aquela festa barulhenta."

Ele não fez oposição ao convite dela, como ela também não fez dele pagar a conta dela por insistência.

No parque onde estavam, havia muitas pessoas, e Rin logo começou a se interessar com toda aquela agitação. Os dois estavam se divertindo muito naquela noite, e Rin percebeu que ele estava menos deprimido e se sentindo a vontade, mas ainda estava um pouco recatado.

"Puxa quando estamos nos divertindo à hora passa rápido, já é muito tarde, eu tenho que ir..."

"Eu... Te levo em casa. Tudo bem pra você?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Arigatou, Rin-chan."

"Hã, por quê?"

"Humn"

"Como você é misterioso..."

Ao chegarem, Rin despediu-se respeitosamente de seu amigo dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ele não esperava tal reação, mas não disse nada.

Foi para casa um pouco pensativo, se sentiu muito a vontade a companhia da garota. Mas sua volta pra casa ainda foi muito solitária.


	2. Reencontro

Capitulo 2 – Reencontro

No dia seguinte, Rin encontrou-se com Kagome para estudar uma matéria um tanto complicada. Elas não estavam conseguindo resolver o problema pedido na matéria.

"Puxa, como eu não estou conseguindo chegar a uma conclusão." - Convenceu-se Rin, ao mesmo tempo em que uma gota descia na fonte de Kagome.

Como não estavam conseguindo fazer a questão resolveram pedir umas informações a seus "outros amigos."

"Vamos pedir informações ao Houjo, talvez ele saiba". - Rin falou animada ao ver o garoto.

"Ai não Rin, ele vai começar a me encher de novo com aquela história de que quer sair comigo..."

"Ah é eu me esqueci que ele vive te convidando pra sair..."

As duas acharam graça da situação. Logo Sango apareceu e ficou curiosa.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?"

"Do Houjo, ele vive convidando a kagome, mas ela sempre dá um bolo nele."

"Kagome! – Sango arregalou os olhos de indignação. – "Você deu um bolo no Houjo!"

"Um só não, três" – Falou Rin e começou a caminhar para fora da sala de leitura da faculdade, pois já era tarde e elas tinham que ir para casa.

"Sango!" - Gritou de longe Miroku Que vinha em direção delas entusiasmadamente.

"Ih Sango, eu acho que ele gosta de você." - Comentou Rin em tom irônico.

"Acho que ele é ecchi"

"Sango, vamos tomar um sorvete?" – Convidou esperançoso o rapaz. Sango não fez objeção ao convite e foi com ele após despedir-se das amigas presentes.

"Ja ne Kagome, Rin. Outra hora nós nos vemos."

"Hai Sango-chan, ja ne!"

"Eu acho que a Sango se faz de durona para ele, dá pra ver na cara que ela gosta dele." - Declarou Kagome com certeza.

"Puxa Kagome, Você é muito observadora."

"Hai Rin, muito; inclusive eu percebi também que você..."

"Er... eu tenho que ir agora senão vou me atrasar." Cortou Rin, que não queria saber de comentários.

"Hã, atrasada?"

"Sim vou fazer um bico na lanchonete lá na praça da cidade. Nos vemos depois Kagome-chan."

"Ja ne." Despediu-se kagome, um tanto sem graça. Mas naquele momento InuYasha chegou perto dela e eles começaram a conversar:

"Konnichi wa Kagome-chan." Cumprimentou Inu-Yasha educadamente.

"Konnichi wa Inu-Yasha..."

"Tem algo te chateando?"

"Iie."

"Falta pouco mais que duas semanas para eu me formar sabia?"

"Hountou dezu?"

"Hai."

"Parabéns Inu-Yasha agora é só arrumar um bom emprego na área que você escolheu."

Kagome e Inu-Yasha conversaram durante um longo período de tempo, caminhando em direção a suas casas.

Longe dali, Mirok e Sango conversava, a garota estava um pouco desconcertada, pois Miroku estava fazendo muitos elogios a ela.

"Sango você esta muito bonita hoje sabia..."

"Arigatou, Miroku, mas o que você esta tramando heim"?

"Sango – E pegou nas mãos dela fazendo com que uma gota aparecesse na fonte da garota. – Você quer namorar comigo?"

Ela então sentiu seu rosto corar, e não sabia de onde tirar palavras para responder.

"Nan da yo Miroku?"

"Não precisa me responder agora..."

O rapaz parou de falar quando ela começou a sussurrar uma coisa.

"Ha... i..."

Então ele se atreveu a dar um beijo nos lábios dela, o que resultou num tapão, pois alem do beijo Mirok estava passando a mão nela.

"Eu não quis dizer que você podia passar a mão em mim seu hentai!"

Na lanchonete da praça da cidade Rin estava trabalhando, como havia dito à Kagome. Sem saber que a garota estava trabalhando lá Sesshoumaru apareceu

para fazer um lanche rápido. Quando eles se viram, ambos ficaram um pouco desconcertados.

Após terminar de lanchar, Sesshoumaru chamou Rin para conversar.

"Tem algo para fazer essa noite?"

"Iie." Respondeu corada sem olhar para ele.

"Quer ir ao festival cultural essa noite." Perguntou ele sem olhar no rosto de Rin.

"Demo..."

"Se você não quiser ir tudo bem, eu vou entender."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san, eu aceito seu convite."

"Esta bem, eu passo na sua casa lá pelas sete tá, Ate mais..."

"Hai, ja ne."

A expressão de Rin era de espanto, nunca podia imaginar que poderia ser convidada por _ele_ para sair.

O dia passou rápido, e quando chegou à noite, Rin demorou um pouco no banho, e Sesshoumaru ficou esperando ela na sala, onde podia sentir o perfume que ela havia colocado no quarto. Era um perfume delicado, com cheiro de flores silvestres.

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-san..." Desculpou-se por demorar

"Não precisa me chamar assim..."

Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada, e acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

"Vamos?"

"Hai! ''

A noite estava muito agradável, e o festival estava divertido, tinha muitas pessoas conhecidas da faculdade lá, inclusive seus amigos Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

Rin E Sesshoumaru ainda não os tinham visto, ao contrario deles que estavam observando de longe.

"Inu-Yasha veja só, é a Rin e o Sesshoumaru JUNTOS." Enfatizou Kagome.

"Seu irmão não perde tempo hein..."

"É melhor ficarmos de longe olhando..." Avisou Inu-Yasha.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Sango muito curiosa ao rapaz.

"Ele detesta comentários idiotas, e com certeza iria se aborrecer se fossemos lá.

Ele não gosta que ninguém comente nada sobre sua vida pessoal. ''

"Puxa, Seu irmão é muito temperamental..." Comentou kagome frustrada com a situação.

"Parece que a Rin esta se divertindo bastante... '' Miroku observou, mas Sango não gostou do comentário e cutucou ele que imediatamente ficou sem graça com uma gota em sua fonte.

Após este comentário, o grupo decidiu ir ao cinema assistir um filme, mas quem gostou mesmo da historia foi Miroku que deu uma risadinha muito irônica a qual Sango identificou e disse-lhe logo.

"Se você tentar alguma coisa comigo lá dentro eu te dou uma surra seu Baka!"

"Maa maa Sango-chan"

Rin e Sesshoumaru caminharam por todo o festival viram muitas coisas, e ele conseguiu pegar um ursinho para ela no tiro ao alvo.

"Yatta!" Comemorou o rapaz.

Ela ficou um pouco sem graça, mas aceitou o presente.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru."

"Dou Itashimashite"

Ao continuarem caminhando encontraram um jardim muito bonito, gramado com muitas flores, e estavam perfumadas àquela noite. Eles foram ate o lugar onde Sesshoumaru colheu uma flor e deu a Rin que o olhou nos olhos e ele correspondeu o olhar. Sesshoumaru então, estendeu a mão ate o rosto de Rin, tocou-o delicadamente e começou a aproximar-se dos lábios dela, que gelou naquele momento. Ele beijou lábios dela delicadamente, mas ela não estava correspondendo seu beijo, pois estava muito tensa. Por isso ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me dê um beijo... Rin."

O sussurrou em seu ouvido, a fez se arrepiar, foram palavras de sedução que fez ela ceder um demorado beijo.

Após o beijo ambos ficaram corados.

"Onegai, gomen. Eu não pude resistir..."

Ela abaixou a cabeça um pouco sem graça. Não saia nenhuma palavra de sua boca, estava com as pernas bambas.

"Watashi..." tremulou a voz de Rin.

"Você quer ir para casa?"

"Ha... i, Sesshou... maru."

Quando eles começaram a caminhar novamente, a timidez de Rin foi acabando.

"Eu me diverti muito hoje." Comentou o rapaz.

"Eu também... você foi muito gentil em me convidar."

"Eu já vou indo, ja ne Rin-chan."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hai?"

"Arigatou, o passeio foi muito agradável."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

"Dou Itashimashite"

No dia seguinte, na faculdade Rin se sentiu muito mal, e kagome a ajudou voltar pra casa, onde aproveitou para estudar um pouco.

Um pouco mais tarde Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo que Rin havia se sentindo mal por seu irmão, Inu-Yasha que o convidou para fazer uma visita junto com os outros amigos, e ele aceitou.

Quando Rin recebeu as visitas ficou muito feliz, e aproveitou para estudar junto com kagome. Em quanto isso os rapazes conversavam.

Após algumas horas...

"Bem eu vou embora agora tudo bem Rin..." Informou-se Miroku acenando com a mão para ela.

"Mas vocês vão todos embora?" Protestou Rin.

"Eu também vou – Disse Kagome bocejando – estou muito cansada... amanhã agente se vê."

"Tudo bem, mas eu tenho teste sobre esse trabalho amanha e eu não sei nada..."

"Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar." Perguntou Sesshoumaru querendo ajudar.

Olhares muito curiosos ficaram em alerta no momento, mas logo ele fechou a porta.

Ao decorrer do dia Sesshoumaru explicou a matéria detalhadamente para ela.

"... agora você aplica essa fórmula e conclui o termo." Concluiu ele.

"Puxa essa matéria é muito complicada você não acha?"

"Sim, mas é só aprender as fórmulas e tudo se ageita."

"Sim, você tem razão, Arigatou..."

O rapaz deu um sorriso retribuindo o agradecimento feito pela garota, um sorriso simples, mas que aquecia a alma de qualquer _uma._

Depois de entendida a matéria, Rin ligou a televisão para assistir ao noticiário e convidou Sesshoumaru a tomar café da tarde com ela.

"Eu fiz um sanduíche bem light."

"Arigatou Rin-chan".

Um tempinho após o lanche, Rin acabou dormindo no sofá, pois tinha acordado muito cedo aquele dia. Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco desconcertado com a situação. Ele então a pegou delicadamente nos braços e a levou para cama. Depois de cobri-la, observou-a por um instante e depois foi embora.

Sesshoumaru, no caminho de casa começou a pensar em Rin e em seus sentimentos, e acabou descobrindo que sentia mais do que uma simples amizade por ela.

No dia seguinte Rin não conseguia se concentrar nas matérias estava muito envergonhada, de ter sido levada para cama dormindo por Sesshoumaru, quando pensava que quando acordou o perfume dele ainda estava grudado na sua pele e em suas roupas ficava instantaneamente corada.

Quando saiu da faculdade à tarde, encontrou Sango que foi logo perguntando:

"Rin que horas o Sesshoumaru saiu de sua casa ontem?"

Rin abaixou a cabeça e foi embora, Sango ficou sem entender, pois a garota corou só de escutar o nome do rapaz.

"O que será que esta acontecendo com a Rin, ela estava tão estranha..." Pensou.

N/A:

Olá

Desculpem por ter sido ausente no outro capítulo, é que quando postei estava com um pouco de pressa e resolvi deixar para dizer oi neste me desculpem.

Bem... eu gostaria de agradecer pelo meu primeiro Review a Patrícia04, que como eu pude perceber no seu profile adora o mesmo casal que eu.

Eu dedico a ela esse capítulo como agradecimento de tal gesto

E peço a todos que não reparem, pois essa foi minha primeiríssima fic, e eu ate me sinto um pouco tímida por isso... u.u'

Bem... essa é a primeira, mas não é a ultima'

Tenho mais algumas se encaminhando, e logo logo vou começar a postar aqui, e também na ffsol

Ah é, já ia me esquecendo (rsrsrsrsr) A tradução de algumas palavras em japonês que aparecem na fic. Como eu não deixei nota no outro capítulo, aqui estão as palavras do anterior e desse:

"Baka - idiota

Hai - sim

Iie - não

Arigatou - ¬¬ precisa traduzir essa?

Dou Itashimashite – de nada

Ja ne – tchau

Ecchi - Pervertido

Konnichi wa – Boa tarde

Hountou dezu – É verdade...

Nan da yo – O que é isso? O que foi que você disse?

Maa maa – Calma, calma

Onegai – por favor

Gomen - Desculpe

Watashi – Eu( geralmente dito por meninas)"

Beijo para todos(as) os leitores(as) e escritores(as)

Ate o próximo...

o/


	3. O jantar

Capitulo 3 – O jantar

Sesshoumaru também pensou nela o dia todo, não conseguiu se concentrar em seu trabalho, então resolveu assim chamá-la para jantar.

Ao sair do trabalho, foi direto a lanchonete, Rin quando o viu sentiu um frio na barriga, o que significava que estava começando a ter sentimentos por ele.

Ela foi atendê-lo, e sentiu-se uma menina indefesa por fazer aquele gesto tão simples.

"O... que vai querer?" - Esta hora estava corada.

"Rin-Chan..." - Começou com mansidão na voz.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru..."

"Você quer jantar comigo amanha?"

Ela ficou extremamente nervosa naquela hora, suas mãos gelaram, mas logo deu uma resposta.

"Ha... i..." - A voz saiu tremula, por causa do nervoso que sentia.

Após o convite e a resposta Sesshoumaru deu-lhe as costas e foi embora, a garota perdeu as forças após ele sair de lá e sua colega de balcão logo foi ajudar.

"Você esta bem Rin?"

"Hai, Kagura, eu só estou um pouco nervosa por que..." - E neste momento percebeu a curiosidade de todos que estavam na loja e envergonhada parou de falar e voltando ao trabalho.

Um pouco mais tarde Kagome apareceu na casa de Rin, e aproveitou para pedir que ela explicasse a matéria a qual Sesshoumaru havia a explicado. Mas Rin não conseguia se concentrar.

"Rin-chan você esta muito estranha, o que esta acontecendo, você não esta conseguindo fazer nada direito."

Rin então ficou em silencio, e a amiga acabou entendendo.

"Você esta gostando do Sesshoumaru não é?"

"Eu... Eu..." – Começou ela sem olhar a amiga.

"Calma, isso é natural..." – Kagome sorriu, transmitindo certa confiança.

"Eu sei, eu estou mais nervosa porque ele me convidou para jantar amanha."

"Mou! Rin-chan!"

"Ai, eu estou tão nervosa. O que eu faço Kagome?" – Rin a olhou, deixando claro sua confusão com tudo aquilo.

"Amanha antes de sair tome um banho de sais e com bastantes pétalas de rosas, isso te deixara novinha e folha, e fique o mais calma possível."

"Você me ajuda Kagome-chan?"

"Claro, amanha eu venho aqui para te ajudar no banho e na maquiagem." – Kagome estava muito sorridente, o que transmitia muita confiança a garota na sua frente.

"Hai, domo arigatou Kagome-chan."

Após conversarem muito sobre o assunto, Kagome foi para casa e Rin foi dormir após um banho bem demorado.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru tudo estava em silencio, ate Inu-Yasha aparecer, e começar a conversar com o irmão, que na hora não estava muito ocupado.

"Você estava muito bem no festival àquela noite." – Inu-Yasha começou sentando-se perto do irmão.

"Hã? Você estava lá aquele dia?" - Falou com uma ponta de timidez.

"Não só eu, mas também a Kagome, o Miroku e a Sango. Nos percebemos o entusiasmo de vocês dois e resolvemos não nos juntarmos a vocês."

"Eu a convidei naquele dia porque não tinha nada para fazer e..."

"Não precisa tentar dar desculpas porque eu já sei que você esta interessado nela, sabe ela é uma garota muito inteligente, gosta de se divertir, e delicada, tem muitas qualidades."

Sesshoumaru só ouvia o irmão àquela hora, associando as qualidades da garota aos seus pensamentos.

"E você não vai arrumar uma namorada?"

"Eu... não sei, não quero me envolver em um relacionamento agora..."

"Você ainda esta apaixonado pela Kikyou?"

"Er... Eu... Ah vamos dormir, por favor."

"Se você esta tentando esquecê-la arruma outra pessoa."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso esta bem." - Falou com muito ressentimento ao irmão.

Após um breve banho Inu-Yasha foi dormir e seu irmão ficou um pouco mais acordado pensando, mas logo foi dormir.

Ao dia seguinte Sesshoumaru desconcentrado quase bateu com o carro de seu irmão que havia dormido em sua casa a noite anterior, no trabalho já tinha jogado quase 60 folhas fora, pois não estava conseguindo se concentrar no artigo que escrevia para uma revista da faculdade onde trabalhava.

O dia estava passando muito rápido, e quanto mais às horas corriam, mais Rin ficava nervosa, também estava bastante desconcentrada naquele dia.

Quando finalmente a noite chegou, Kagome foi para a casa de Rin ajudá-la como havia prometido.

"Rin, você tem que ficar calma esta muito nervosa chega tremer."

"Hai, eu vou tentar..."

"Aqui, ponha esse perfume, ele combina com o cheiro de rosas do banho."

"Arigatou,Kagome-chan."

"Dou itashimashite." Sorriu simpaticamente à amiga.

Quando Kagome foi embora, não demorou muito para Sesshoumaru chegar com o carro que havia pedido ao irmão emprestado. Ela levou o maior susto com a campainha e uma gotinha apareceu em sua fonte.

"Ai fique calma, fique muito calma."

Após sussurrar isso para si mesma ela ajeitou o vestido e atendeu a porta.

"Ikimasho Rin-chan?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san."

Ele ficou impressionado de quão bonita e cheirosa ela estava, mas não comentou por hora. Ambos estavam tímidos com o momento e não disseram nada ate chegarem ao restaurante.

Ao chegar Sesshoumaru gentilmente abriu a porta do carro para que ela saísse.

Ao chegarem à mesa ele puxou uma cadeira para ela que muito tímida agradeceu.

"Arigatou..."

Quando ele se sentou a olhou nos olhos que brilhavam àquela hora.

"Você... Esta linda." Disse em voz delicada.

"A...rigatou Sesshoumaru-san..."

"Não precisa me chamar assim, eu não sou tão velho."

"Gomen..."

Quando começaram a jantar, a timidez deles mais por parte dela foi cessando, e começaram a conversarem descontraídos. O lugar onde ele a levou era muito tranqüilo, e havia outros casais que estavam dançando no salão.

Ao terminarem de jantar Sesshoumaru a convidou para dançar, ela ficou um pouco receosa, mas resolveu aceitar.

Naquela hora estava tocando uma música muito romântica, eles foram ate o salão e ela ficou muito desconcertada quando ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e delicadamente a puxou para junto de si. Ao fazer isso ele sentiu aquele perfume de flores silvestres novamente.

Ela estava com as mãos muito geladas de nervoso, seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço dele, seu corpo todo tremia.

Sesshoumaru então a abraçou mais forte e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Rin..."

"Hai."

"Tenho uma coisa a te dizer..."

Nesta hora o coração de Rin acelerou e Sesshoumaru pode sentir a vibração do pulsar em seu peito onde Rin estava encostada.

"Eu estou... Apaixonado por você..."

Rin àquela hora arregalou os olhos, e seu coração acelerou mais ainda, ela ficou um pouco pálida na hora.

"Dês de que eu te dei aquele beijo... não consegui parar de pensar em você..."

Ela não sabia o que fazer estava sentindo a mesma coisa por ele.

"Sesshoumaru, eu... também não parei de pensar em você."

Ela então, olhou em seus olhos que estavam brilhantes àquela hora. Ele baixou o rosto e tocou seus lábios aos dela que aceitou seu beijo. Ele percebeu que ela estava o aceitando, pois sentia a língua dela procurando a dele. Ele a abraçou forte e depois do beijo, mais uma vez sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

"Você quer ficar comigo Rin-chan?"

Ela o abraçou forte também e respondeu:

"Hai, Sesshoumaru eu quero..."

Sesshoumaru olhou seu rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso, e viu que ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos, estava radiante.

Após pagar a conta, Sesshoumaru a levou para casa. Lá ela o convidou para entrar.

Ela ainda estava um pouco tímida pelo acontecido, mas estava começando a aceitar a idéia de que ele era seu namorado.

Ao entrar ele segurou forte na mão dela e a puxou para junto de si beijando a com muito desejo. Ficaram um tempo namorando, mas a hora era cruel, então deram um ultimo, ou penúltimo beijo. Após o beijo...

"Agora eu tenho que ir..."

Ela o levou ate a porta, o qual deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, e foi embora.

Ela ficou muito tensa, mas mesmo assim tudo deu certo, após ele ter ido ela foi se deitar muito feliz.

No dia seguinte na faculdade Kagome percebeu que havia dado tudo certo, pois dava para perceber a alegria da garota só de olhar o quão radiante estava.

"Rin-Chan..." Chamou de longe Kagome que vinha em direção a ela.

"Kagome..."

Ao chegar perto Kagome foi logo perguntando:

"E ai, deu todo certo?"

"Kagome, aqui não é lugar para falar sobre isso, vamos lá em casa..."

"Hai." Disse a garota alegremente.

Sesshoumaru como de costume, chegou do trabalho e foi logo tomar banho, Inu-Yasha estava lá na casa dele estudando. Após o banho...

"Inu-Yasha, você esta estudando?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru com ironia.

"Hã... Você acha que eu não estudo?"

"Esquece..."

"A minha formatura é sábado." Anunciou ao irmão.

"Você já tem par para levar ao baile?"

"Iie..."

"Porque não convida a Kagome, ela é uma garota tão legal."

"Eu estava pensando nisso."

Os sentimentos de Inu-Yasha ainda estavam confusos, pois ele ainda gostava da Kikyou, uma antiga namorada que ele conheceu quando começou na faculdade. Mas esta o deixou.

Enquanto isso Kagome estava na casa de Rin conversando com ela.

"Sugoi Rin-chan"

"Eu fiquei muito nervosa na hora, mas deu tudo certo. E você Kagome não vai arranjar um namorado?"

"Eu já pensei nisso, mas acho que ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa..."

"Mas e o Houjo?"

"Ai não ele é muito gentil, mas eu não gosto dele, só como amigo."

"Isso percebe-se, pois você já deixou o coitado esperando muitas vezes..."

Kagome deu uma risada muito sem graça ao mesmo tempo em que uma gota descia atrás de sua cabeça.

Neste momento, Rin escuta a campainha e fica curiosa.

"Será quem é?"

"Você estava esperando visitas Rin?"

"Não... Kagome será que é o Sesshoumaru, ai por favor atende a porta que eu vou no meu quarto um instante."

"Claro..."

Quando Kagome atendeu a porta...

"Sango, Miroku vocês. Rin... – Kagome chamou a, e após convidou-os a entrar. - Entrem ela foi ao quarto e já volta."

"Nos viemos saber como esta a Rin, já tem um tempinho que nos não a vemos."

"Vocês é que sumiram depois que começaram a namorar."

Neste instante Sango corou, e Rin chegou à sala.

"Konnichi Wa Rin-chan."

"Konnichi Wa, como vão vocês."

"Estamos bem, e você parece estar ótima..."

"Er, eu"...

"Nos vimos você e o Sesshoumaru no festival cultural, parecia que estavam se divertindo muito.'' Concluiu Miroku com intenções de saber se aconteceu algo mais.

"Porque não foi falar conosco." Falou Rin com um ar de timidez.

"Porque não queríamos estragar o momento, o Sesshoumaru não gosta muito de sair em grupo. O Inu-Yasha nos alertou também que ele não gosta muito de conversas que sugerem sua vida pessoal..."

"É verdade eu também estava lá." Disse Kagome com um sorriso.

"Na verdade viemos aqui para convidar você para ir à formatura do Miroku e do Inu-Yasha, será sábado." Disse Sango muito entusiasmada.

"Eu vou sim e você kagome?"

"Não sei, Vou pensar."

Neste momento todos olharam a garota que ficou encabulada e uma gota desceu em sua fonte.

"Calma gente eu disse que vou pensar ta bom."

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha dormiu sob os livros e seu irmão o acordou.

"Inu-Yasha, vai para cama, já chega por hoje..."

"Hã, que horas são?"

"Já passa das oito." - Respondeu o irmão.

"Eu vou sair..." - Inu-Yasha resolveu.

"A essa hora, já é muito tarde."

"Preciso pensar numa coisa..."

"_Inu-Yasha esta muito deprimido dês que A KiKyou deixou ele..."_ - Pensou o irmão.

Sesshoumaru resolveu ir com ele também e aproveitou para passar na casa de Rin.

Quando Ambos chegam lá, encontram os outros amigos e então Inu-Yasha se animou um pouco.

"Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru entrem." - Recebeu alegremente Sango, mas Rin ficou corada, pois não esperava a visita de seu namorado, alem do mais só a Kagome sabia, mas isso logo foi exposto a todos os presentes, pois Sesshoumaru tomou a pela mão e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. Todos os presentes caíram menos Kagome que já sabia e deu um sorriso abafado na manga do casaco.

Esta reação deixou ambos corados, e eles se entreolharam.

"O que foi gente, vai dizer que vocês não sabiam!" - Ironizou Kagome.

"Não, nem para mim que sou irmão dele ele não contou..." - Disse Inu-Yasha se levantado.

"Rin, que surpresa, aquele dia lá no festival bem que a Kagome desconfiou." -Surpreendeu-se Miroku.

"Ai gente assim vocês deixam eles constrangidos, isso é natural..." - Disse Kagome em repreensão aos amigos que a ouviu e começaram a conversar sobre coisas variadas.

Aquela noite estava muito agradável a todos os presentes, ate Inu-Yasha que estava mau em casa conseguiu se distrair e esquecer seus problemas por hora.

Sesshoumaru estavam no sofá com Rin, ela estava sob o peito dele que a acariciava os cabelos. Ela estava mexendo nas pontas dos cabelos dele.

"Já esta ficando tarde Sango, vamos, olha só a hora."

"É mesmo... Vamos Miroku." - Completou Sango.

"Eu levo a Kagome em casa, Sesshoumaru, você vai agora ou quer ficar com o carro para ir mais tarde?" - Perguntou Inu-Yasha com um tom bocejante.

"É melhor o Miroku dirigir, pois você esta com sono, percebe-se isso de longe." -Preveniu Sesshoumaru com tom de pedido a Miroku.

"Esta bem eu deixo o Inuyasha em casa para você..." Falou Miroku com um tom debochado.

"Oi! Eu não sou criança heim..."

"Calma eu estou brincando, vamos. – chamou-o. - Rin, Sesshoumaru ja ne." - Acenou para os dois Miroku.

"Ja ne minna." – Rin despediu-se.

Após a despedida deles Sesshoumaru fitou Rin que o olhou assustada.

"O... O que foi Sesshoum..."

Antes de garota terminar de falar, Sesshoumaru tascou-lhe um beijo deixando-a um pouco desconsertada.

"O que esta fazendo Sesshy..."

"Hummm, porque não me chama sempre assim?"

E ao dizer isso percebeu que ela estava gelada e tremula.

"Calma Rin, você esta gelada, tremendo, o que houve?"

"Watashi..."

"Você esta com medo de mim?"

"Iie, só não estou acostumada a... a..."

"Ah, entendi, fique calma eu não vou fazer nada que não queira..."

"Não e isso... Eu..."

"Calma você esta pálida, sente-se eu vou pegar água para você."

"Espere."

Ele a olhou e logo entendeu o constrangimento dela.

"Eu já sei Rin... – Ele chegou perto dela e ajoelhou, olhando em seus olhos depois. - ...Você é virgem não é?"

"Hai." - Disse Rin chorando.

Ele a abraçou e disse delicadamente ao ouvido em sussurros.

"Calma eu não vou fazer nada que realmente você não queira."

Ela o abraçou forte e em soluços disse:

"Arigatou..."

Ele deu um beijinho na testa dela segurou em seu rosto, fez um carinho nos cabelos dela e a abraçou de novo.

"Sábado você vai comigo na formatura de Inu-Yasha não vai?"

Perguntou ainda abraçado, para quebrar o clima de vergonha da namorada.

"Hai..."

"Eu queria te pedir para usar aquele vestido que você usou quando nos jantamos, e aquele perfume de flores silvestres..."

Ela o olhou com espanto e logo foi dizendo.

"Você gosta daquele perfume?"

"Hai, eu acho que ele combina com seu ser delicado."

"Esta bem..." – ela sorriu um pouco tímida.

"Eu tenho que ir, já é muito tarde..."

Ela o levou ate a porta e depois de um rápido beijo e abraço.

"Ja ne, Rin-chan."

"Ja ne Sesshoumaru."

Rin estava ficando cada vez mais apaixonada por Sesshoumaru e ele por ela.

Continua...

N/A:

Olá!

Bem... esta ai o terceiro capítulo'

Quando comecei a escrever esta fic, parecia que eles nunca ficariam juntos, estava demorando para eles se declararem, mas enfim...

Acho que eles anda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, e muitas coisas irá acontecer durante o relacionamento deles...

Em breve teremos um novo casalzinhu formado... e um pedido muito atrapalhado de Miroku.

Este capítulo responde sua perguntinha querida otaku koorime, essa vai ser uma das únicas vezes que ela vai aparecer nesta fic, pois quando eu escrevi ela, não tinha idéia de fazer ela competir com a Rin pelo Sesshy, agora... se você gosta de ver ela se dar mau com as rasteiras de Rin, vai adorar uma fic que em breve estarei postando aqui também. Eu não tenho nada contra a Kagura, mas acho que a Rin-chan combina muito mais com o Sesshy... Há muitas pessoas que acham que a Rin é muito primitiva para ficar com ele, mas ela é o par perfeito para ele, tanto que comigo, nas minhas fics, só dá eles dois, comigo a Kagura não tem chance de ficar com ele, e se ficar pode ter certeza que a Rin vai chegar abalando o relacionamento dele... afinal, ele tem uma queda especial pela Rin, afinal quem cuidou dele quando ele estava frágil e indefeso naquela floresta?

Eu não vou dizer que não gosto da Kagura, eu tenho um pouco de pena dela por ela querer tanto a liberdade e não poder ter, mas daí a juntá-la ao Sesshy... bem ele deixou claro em certo episodio (67 – O devastador vento da traição), que o relacionamento entre eles era bem diferente do que ela pensava.

u.u' me desculpem acabei me empolgando... aaaahhh se eu for deixar me levar, a nota será maior que o capítulo, eu gosto de falar sobre ele -'

Ah é... as palavras...

Minna – pessoal, gente

Ikimasho – Vamos!

Mou! – Caramba!

Oi! – Ei!

Sugoi! – Legal! Incrível!

-Chan - mais ou menos o equivalente a "inho"; é acrescentado ao nome da pessoa em sinal de afeto ou como troça.

-san - sufixo acrescentado a nome, indicando respeito, porém menos que sama. Equivalente a "senhor", "dona", mas também pode ser usado entre irmãos.

Tomara que não tenha esquecido de nenhuma

Bem...gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem minha fic, em breve estarei postando uma outra ( Nandahigurashi esfrega as mãos e faz cara de mistério ).

Arigatou minna!

Kissus x


	4. O convite de IY e os Sentimentos de Kag

Capitulo 4 - O convite De InuYasha e os sentimentos de Kagome

"E ai Kagome, você vai amanha?" – Rin perguntou olhando-a e caminhando junto com ela ao sair da faculdade aquela tarde de pouco sol.

"Não sei, eu não tenho par para o baile e..."

"Kagome!" – Inu-Yasha a chamou não muito distante, andando apressadamente para encontrá-la logo.

"É o Inu-Yasha, será o que ele quer?"

E ao chegar perto da garota, Rin se retirou após despedir-se dos amigos, ela teria que preparar a roupa para a festa no outro dia, e um banho de sais para ficar relaxada.

"Kagome você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo amanha?"

"Hã, eu?"

"Hai, você quer?"

"Hai." Respondeu com firmeza, mas por dentro estava muito nervosa seu coração estava acelerado, coisa que não sentia a muito tempo.

"Amanha eu te pego na sua casa lá para às seis ta."

"Hai, eu estarei esperando."- "_O que é isso_ – pensou Kagome consigo _– Meu coração esta acelerado só porque ele me convidou?"_

Kagome foi para casa pensativa e sentiu certa insegurança, pois nunca tinha saído com o Inu-Yasha sozinha.

Já era um pouco tarde, mas ela precisava conversar com alguém, e resolveu assim ir à casa de Rin que estava terminando de arrumar sua roupa para a festa no dia seguinte.

"Kagome o que aconteceu?" Assustou-se Rin ao ver a amiga aquela hora fora de casa.

"Eu não sei, eu queria conversar com alguém e pensei em você."

"Entre eu vou fazer um chá calmante, você parece nervosa."

Após servir um chá, Rin viu que a garota estava mais calma.

"Conte-me Kagome, o que aconteceu?"

"Inu-Yasha me convidou para o baile amanha."

"Sugoi Kagome-chan. Mas porque ficou tão nervosa, você é tão segura..."

"É que eu nunca sai com ele sozinha, além disso eu fiquei um pouco desconcertada com o convite..."

"Você aceitou?"

"Hai."

A resposta de Kagome estava insegura, Rin já havia percebido o porque, mas a própria Kagome ainda não tinha descoberto. Rin, então, resolveu a deixar descobrir seus próprios sentimentos; Kagome estava apaixonada por Inu-Yasha, mas não sabia.

Quando Kagome olhou a hora, que já passava das oito, deu um salto do sofá.

"Ai não, já e muito tarde eu tenho que ir, olha a hora..."

Rin com uma gota atrás da cabeça observou a pressa da amiga e a levou ate a porta.

"Ja ne Kagome, cuidado ao voltar ta, ate amanha."

"Hai, ja ne Rin-chan."

Algumas horas depois de agome partir, Rin seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um relaxante banho, e logo seguiu para seu quarto, onde idratou a pele com um perfumado hidratante, e logo apos colocou sua camisolinha de seda rosa, e apos pendurar a toalha no banheiro, apagou as luzes e seguiu para o quarto novamente, onde iria repousar ate o dia seguinte.

Rin ao ir dormir olhou em sua cama e viu o ursinho que Sesshoumaru deu a ela no festival, e começou a pensar nele, mas ficou corada quando lembrou que ele a segurou com tanta firmeza outro dia. Após isso se deitou abraçando o urso, e pensando no namorado adormeceu.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpe por demorar, é que estou revisando o primeiro capítulo de uma fic que vou postar aqui.

Beijinhus para todos os leitores x


	5. O pedido de Miroku

Capitulo 5 – O pedido de Miroku

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, A agitação estava no auge, Inu-Yasha estava nervoso e andava de um cômodo para o outro incessantemente, o que deixou Sesshoumaru irritado, pois não estava conseguindo se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

"Inu-Yasha, pare de andar de um lado para o outro, isso não vai resolver seu problema, você só esta estendendo o "meu" problema."

"Gomen ne Sesshoumaru. Eu estou ansioso..."

"Eu também passei por isso e consegui manter o controle." - Expressou friamente ao irmão.

"Você tem a síndrome do autocontrole." - Ironizou Inu-Yasha que sentou-se após o comentário.

"Você tem que ficar calmo porque senão você não vai conseguir nem sair de casa amanhã; vai tomar um banho e depois vai descansar a mente." - Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso ao irmão e aconselhando-o após isso.

"Você tem razão..." - O rapaz levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro sob o olhar fiel de seu irmão que queria certificar-se de que ele iria mesmo fazer o que lhe tinha dito.

Certamente ele foi, e depois de terminado o banho sentou-se na cama para pentear seus longos cabelos, não tão longos como os de Sesshoumaru, mas dava o mesmo trabalho.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se de onde estava, um tempo depois que Inu-Yasha foi banhar-se, e foi de mansinho ate o quarto do irmão e olhou pela fresta da porta, nesta hora Inu-Yasha já estava dormindo. Então ele entrou no quarto e cobriu o irmão, pois ele havia dormido descoberto.

"Bom garoto..." - Pensou com orgulho.

Ao dia seguinte Sesshoumaru saiu cedo, foi comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando para o café, nisso encontrou com Miroku que parecia estar mais nervoso que Inu-Yasha.

"Sesshoumaru, como esta?"

"Estou bem...Vejo que esta nervoso..." – Reparou.

"Hai, muito, além da formatura eu tenho outra coisa em mente."

"Você esta precisando de alguma ajuda?"

"Eu quero sim..."

Miroku aquela manhã estava caminhando quando encontrou Sesshoumaru, e aceitou ir a casa dele. Ao chegar lá, Inu-Yasha ainda estava dormindo.

"Vou preparar um chá você aceita?"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru fez um chá bem suave e serviu, posteriormente Miroku começou a contar o que estava em mente.

"Eu estou um pouco tenso porque estou pensando em...em..."

"Fique calmo, se você não consegue nem me contar, quanto mais por em prática o seu pensamento."

"Hai, eu vou tentar..." – Miroku respirou fundo, e tentou novamente.

"Vamos lá, você estava pensando em..." – Sesshoumaru começou tentando ajudar o rapaz.

"...eu estava pensando em pedir a Sango em... em ca... as..."

"Casamento...Yosh'!"

"Hai... – Respondeu tenso - ... eu queria que me contasse como fez para pedir a Rin em namoro, ou um conselho de como eu posso fazer isso."

Sesshoumaru levou o chá aos lábios e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando o rapaz esperançoso pela resposta.

"Você esta nervoso demais para fazer isso, tem que se acalmar primeiro. Eu aconselho estar totalmente relaxado para propor isso a ela..."

Nesta hora Inu-Yasha caiu ao seu lado, pois não havia ouvido o início da conversa e interpretou mal o conselho de seu irmão a Miroku.

Uma gota se formou na fonte de Sesshoumaru e Miroku que entendeu a interpretação feita por Inu-Yasha, que com uma veia saltada em sua testa foi logo repreendendo.

"Sesshoumaru o que esta dizendo para o Miroku fazer com a Sango!"

E num olhar muito frio e penetrante fitou o irmão que no instante ficou calmo e abaixou a voz.

"Calma Inu-Yasha eu só vou pedir a Sango em casa...mento."

Neste momento Inu-Yasha corou, ficando sem graça.

"Gomen, eu pensei que meu irmão tinha sido pervertido por você Miroku..."

Miroku deu uma risada muito sem graça nesta hora, coçando a parte de traz da cabeça.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, tenho que resolver pendências na faculdade."

Anunciando-se Inu-Yasha se retirou de onde os dois conversavam. Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku e voltando a falar em seguida.

"Não esquente, o Inu-Yasha tem uma mente muito suja..."

"Mas isso é culpa minha, eu sempre fui muito sem vergonha..." – Disse e Sesshoumaru o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Depois que Inu-Yasha tomou café da manha e saiu, Miroku aproveitou a carona e foi também.

Aquele dia estava sendo tenso, todos estavam preocupados com os preparativos da festa de formatura, que aconteceria ali à noite. Ate Sesshoumaru ajudou, foi a faculdade algumas horas depois que Inu-Yasha e Miroku saíram.

As meninas resolveram se reunir na casa de Kagome para discutir como iam à festa e com quem iam, e o mais "importante" a vestimenta que iriam utilizar na noite festiva.

Na faculdade Inu-Yasha e Miroku estavam ajudando a colocar, ou pelo menos tentando colocar a decoração na quadra de esporte aonde iria se realizar a festa.

"Inu-Yasha, ande com isso, temos que terminar logo..."

"Calma Miroku, já estou indo..."

Parecia estar muito pesado o que carregava, mas de repente sentiu uma das extremidades, do que segurava ficar mais leve, era Sesshoumaru, que ajudou por tudo no lugar.

"Esta ficando bom para vocês que estão com os nervos aflorando a pele." - Ironizou aos dois que não deixaram por menos.

"Olhe a Rin esta conversando com o ex-namorado!" - Exclamou intensamente Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru se virou tão rapidamente que seus cabelos foram à metade para cima de seus ombros, e ao fazer-lo deu de cara com o nada; ouviu então muitos risos vindo do irmão e Miroku.

"Seu autocontrole, onde esta? Perdeu no meio do caminho..." – Comentou Inu-Yasha em meio às risadas.

Ao virar ele lançou um olhar tão gelado ao irmão que o fez engolir o riso e silenciou os dois. Miroku ao ver a seriedade com que Sesshoumaru olhava o irmão temeu uma discussão, mas para surpresa de todos, ele começou a rir da situação fazendo com que os dois caíssem, pois nunca tinham visto uma expressão "tão" alegre; só viam ele sério e muito envolvido no trabalho e estudos quando estava na faculdade.

"Inu-Yasha seu irmão enlouqueceu?" - Cochichou ao ouvido de Inu-Yasha.

"Não, a Rin esta conseguindo o impossível, mudar o jeito dele..."

"O que disseram eu não ouvi?" – perguntou ao parar de rir.

"Não nada..." - Inu-Yasha logo respondeu defensivo.

" Vamos terminar isso logo, eu vou em casa, querem algo?"

"Hai traz um lanche para nós."

"Ok! Inu-Yasha me empresta o carro para não demorar..."

Inu-Yasha jogou as chaves ao irmão que deu as costas jogando os cabelos para traz dos ombros.

"Puxa seu irmão esta muito mudado."

"Ele esta ate me tolerando mais, ate há pouco tempo nós brigávamos sempre, eu ficava cheio de galos na cabeça." - Alisou a cabeça após dizer tal coisa.

Miroku deu umas risadas e Inu-Yasha continuou.

"É porque você nunca levou um cascudo dele, por isso esta rindo."

"A Rin esta fazendo um bom trabalho..." - Começou Miroku.

"É, vamos temos que terminar antes do almoço."

"Hai!" – confirmou sorrindo, mas ainda estava nervoso com o pedido a namorada.

Ao decorrer da manhã deu tudo certo, à hora do almoço estava tudo pronto Miroku então resolveu ficar com os irmãos ao resto do dia.

As meninas também passaram o dia todo juntas na casa de Kagome.

Todos, tanto as garotas quanto os garotos estavam nervosos aquele dia, mas eram todos amigos e isso diminuía a tensão entre eles.

A noite logo chegou e dentre todos, Miroku era o que estava mais nervoso, tanto que nem conseguia laçar sua gravata, a qual teve que ter sido feita por

Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru havia saído mais cedo para pegar as roupas na lavanderia, e ao chegar ficou indignado com o nervosismo do amigo que chegava estar pálido.

"Miroku calma... cara é só uma formatura..."

"Não é isso Sesshoumaru, é o pedido, eu to apavorado."

"Ta legal..." - E dizendo isso, olhou para Inu-Yasha que já sabia o que iria acontecer.

De repente, Miroku sentiu algo atingir sua cabeça com força, e fechou os olhos levando as mãos ao local atingido.

"Itai! Sesshoumaru o que esta fazendo!" – Miroku reclamou olhando furioso ao rapaz.

Sesshoumaru riu ao irmão, que já conhecia a tática; esta era de fazê-lo ficar nervoso com ele, e esquecer o nervoso que estava sentindo pelo pedido à Sango. Inu-Yasha cansou de levar cascudos do irmão para acalmar ele nos dias das provas ginasiais. Inu-Yasha ficava revoltado por estar com galos, mas tirava boas notas porque seu nervoso era direcionado a ele e não às provas.

Um galo enorme cresceu na cabeça de Miroku que teve que ser segurado por

Inu-Yasha para não atacar Sesshoumaru.

"Você ta louco, porque fez isso!" - Gritou alterado.

Inu-Yasha estava rindo da tranqüilidade com que Sesshoumaru olhava a agressividade de Miroku.

Após o alvoroço, Miroku saiu da casa de Sesshoumaru aborrecido com o acontecido, e foi buscar Sango em casa.

"Vamos nos arrumar Inu-Yasha, já estamos atrasados."

"Hai!"

A noite só estava começando muito tensa, pois todos estavam nervosos, mas Sesshoumaru era o único que conseguia manter o controle.

A hora da formatura estava chegando, e a tensão aumentou mais entre as pessoas presentes no local.

Inu-Yasha estava mais calmo, mas Miroku estava mais nervoso que antes mas com Sesshoumaru, que estava com a Rin na mesa reservada.

"Eu juro Inu-Yasha, eu vou devolver aquela agressão que seu irmão praticou contra mim..." - Inu-Yasha essa hora riu discretamente do amigo, pois sabia o porque Sesshoumaru havia feito aquilo.

Finalmente chegou a hora de entregar os diplomas, houve muitos aplausos, e Sesshoumaru deu um abraço forte em seu irmão. Mas não em Miroku que desprezou o abraço do amigo. Ele foi muito discreto; Sesshoumaru foi o abraçar e ele pegou na mão de Sango saindo de perto do rapaz.

"Sango, vamos dançar?"

"Hai?..." – Sango aceitou, mas não entendeu a reação do namorado.

"Sesshoumaru, o que houve com o Miroku ele esta com uma cara pra você." Perguntou Rin com indignação.

"Não esquenta ele vai me agradecer pelo que eu fiz depois..."

"O que você fez com ele?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"Ele deu um cascudo bem dolorido nele." - Esclareceu Inu-Yasha que chegou na hora em que estava falando.

"Hã? Porque fez isso?..." - Estendeu Rin com uma gota na fonte.

"Vamos nos sentar um pouco?" - Pediu Inu-Yasha, que estava cansado da cerimônia.

Todos caminharam em direção à mesa reservada onde Kagome estava.

"Porque ele estava nervoso Rin." – Sesshoumaru comentou não dando importância ao olhar reprovativo da namorada.

"Só por isso você..."

"Calma Rin – começou Inu-Yasha – Ele vai te explicar com o gesto da Sango, daqui a pouco".

Nesta hora uma música romântica começou a tocar no baile de formatura, e Ambos os casais foram dançar.

"Rin..." - Sussurrou Sesshoumaru ao ouvido de Rin.

"Hai... amor?"

"Você me chamou de... amor?

"Hai"

Nesta hora ele a abraçou com muito amor e pediu ao pé do ouvido em sussurros.

"Vamos sair mais cedo da festa?"

"Hã, para que?"

"Para namorar um pouquinho."

"Mas a festa só começou Sesshy." - Indignou-se a garota.

Do outro lado do salão, estavam Miroku e Sango dançando agarradinhos.

"Sango..." - Começou Miroku.

"Hai."

"Eu estou um pouco aborrecido hoje por causa do Sesshoumaru..."

"Hã? Mas porque, o que ele fez?"

"Aquele baka me deu um cascudo que ta doendo ate agora..."

"O que, um cascudo. Mas ele sempre foi tão calmo."

"Sim ele é calmo, mas o cascudo dele dói e bastante." - Disse o rapaz passando a mão na cabeça.

"Demo... Sangozinha, vamos esquecer aquele baka. Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar..."

"Hai Mirok, pode dizer." - Falou deitando sua cabeça ao peito do rapaz que tinha o coração acelerado.

Naquela hora o rapaz corou, e uma veia saltou em sua testa quando viu que Sesshoumaru acenava debochadamente para ele.

"Sango vamos lá fora um instante..."

"Demo... você pode falar aqui." - Insistiu Sango, mas de nada adiantou pois o rapaz foi logo saindo.

Do lado de fora se sentaram em uma mesa vaga onde Miroku começou a falar a garota de seus sentimentos.

"Sango, eu queria te dizer que te amo, e apesar de tão pouco tempo juntos, eu sinto que você já faz parte de mim..."

"Miroku assim me encabula..." - Revelou ao rapaz corada.

"Eu, eu, queria que você..."

"Miroku pare com isso eu..."

"Sango... você quer se casar comigo?"

Nessa hora Miroku que segurava as mãos da garota, as sentiu gelar e ela ficar pálida como um papel.

"Watashi..."

"Não responda ainda, pense, ao fim da festa você me responde."

"Hai..."

"Vamos voltar ao salão..." - Levantou-se Miroku um pouco tremulo.

"Espere." - Quando ela pediu, ele gelou, pois sabia que receberia sua resposta.

"Hai, eu aceito..."

Um largo e apaixonado sorriso se abriu aos lábios do rapaz que voltou e deu-lhe um abraço forte e beijou nas mãos, rosto e pescoço, o que deixou a garota desconcertada. Após tê-lo feito, pegou um pequeno embrulho no bolso do paletó e abriu para ela.

"Miroku é lindo... foi você quem escolheu?"

"Esse vai ser o símbolo de nosso amor..." – E pondo o anel no dedo dela terminou. – "Sango eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

Mas um tapão foi logo acertando o rosto dele. Sango, com uma veia saltada na testa acabou de o deixar dolorido, pois sua mão estava a alisando na parte de trás.

"Seu ecchi, você não tem jeito..."

"Desculpe Sangozinha, eu não pude resistir, a sua pele é tão sedosa..."

"Vamos voltar para o salão." - Disse ela já andando deixando seu, "agora noivo" para trás com uma marcona de mão no rosto.

No salão Rin e Sesshoumaru dançavam e Inu-Yasha e Kagome também.

Sesshoumaru viu que Sango entrou afoita no salão seguido de longe por Miroku que alisava o rosto.

"Aquele baka fez algo errado." - Indignou se Sesshoumaru que balançava negativamente a cabeça.

"O que houve Sesshy, você sabe o porque dessa reação dos dois?" Perguntou curiosa Rin ao namorado.

"Hai, ele iria pedir a Sango em casamento, deve ter feito algo errado com ela lá fora."

"Casamento, Yosh' !"

"Sesshoumaru..." – Chamou Inu-Yasha que foi propositalmente para perto dos dois.

"Hai."

"Será o que houve?"

"Hã do que vocês estão falando?" - Perguntou intrigada Kagome.

"Kagome vamos conversar com a Sango..." - Convidou Rin, que deu um carinhoso beijo nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e saiu junto com a amiga.

"Rin, o que houve, você sabe?"

"Hai, o Miroku pediu a mão da Sango em casamento, mas ela entrou muito nervosa no salão, o Miroku deve ter feito alguma coisa com ela."

"Casamento, Sugoi!"

Do outro lado do salão...

"Sesshoumaru, Vamos."

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha foram ate Miroku e praticamente o arrastaram para fora dali.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou o rapaz sem entender.

Do lado de fora do salão, Sesshoumaru foi logo perguntando.

"Conseguiu Miroku?"

"Hai." - Falou a Sesshoumaru com muita chateação.

"Então..." - Inu-Yasha começou.

"Eu passei a mão nela e ai..." - Apontou a marca da mão no rosto dele para os dois.

"É Sesshoumaru, sua tática não funciona só comigo..." - disse Inu-Yasha sorrindo para o irmão que pois as mãos nos bolsos e correspondeu o sorriso olhando para Miroku, o qual ficou intrigado.

"Que tática?"

"No que estava pensando quando pediu a mão dela?" - Falou sorrindo Inu-Yasha ao amigo.

"No... cascudo que Sesshoumaru me deu..."

"E o nervoso foi direcionado a isso não foi?" - Indicou Inu-Yasha para a cabeça do amigo.

"Entendi... você me deu aquele soco para eu pensar na revolta por você e não...no nervoso do pedido."

"É, ele sempre fazia isso comigo... – Inu-Yasha coçou a cabeça. - ... quando eu ficava nervoso por algo.

Miroku olhou o amigo com outros olhos.

"Arigatou, Domo arigatou!"

"Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz a minha parte, você me pediu um conselho, e estava nervoso então..."

"Só que nunca mais faça isso, você tem um braço muito pesado, minha cabeça esta doendo ate agora."

Os amigos riram da situação bem na hora em que suas companheiras chegaram.

"Do que estão rindo?" - Perguntou Sango curiosa.

"Omedetou Miroku!" - Felicitou Rin com alegria.

"Arigatou Rin-chan." - Agradeceu à garota.

A festa estava muito animada todos se divertiam muito e, apesar de Sango ter se aborrecido, não escondia a felicidade. Inu-Yasha estava com o olhar perdido enquanto dançava com Kagome que estava muito tensa.

Continua...

N/A: Olá Pessoal!

Tadinho do Miroku, doeu ate em mim, mas esse era o único jeito de acalmar ele

Bem, quero dizer a todos vocês que estou muito agradecida por estarem lendo minha fic

Eu não vou deixar uma nota muito grande dessa vez, estou um pouquinho atarefada com uma outra fic em particular, a qual já esta sendo postada

Bem... Desejo uma ótima leitura para voces.

Um super beijo para todos que lêem fanfics e que gostam de nosso trabalho, eu faço com prazer...

Ate a próxima...

Nanda Higurashi


	6. Descobrindo sentimentos

Capitulo 6 – Descobrindo Sentimentos

A festa durou a noite toda, mas Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam saído mais cedo para ficar um pouco mais de tempo juntos sozinhos.

"Sesshy... desculpe-me pelo outro dia, eu estava muito envergonhada por.. você sabe o que." - Revelou a garota corada.

"Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por te agarrar daquela forma... e que você me deixa louco..." Revelou abraçando a garota por trás, que ficou vermelha.

"Estamos quase chegando, você vai embora depois que me deixar em casa?" - Rin o olhou neste momento e jogou seus cabelos para trás, pois estava ventando naquele momento.

"Só se você quiser..." - E dizendo tal coisa, também ajeitou seus cabelos que estavam sobre seu rosto.

"Iie... quero que fique e tome um chá comigo."

"Hai, Hime-chan."

Ao chegarem à casa da garota...

"Sesshy, você se importa de esperar um pouquinho, é que eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho."

"Claro que não." - Disse à ela com muita simpatia.

Ao terminar seu banho ela colocou uma saia pregueada xadrez curta e uma blusa que deixava mostrar uma pequena parte de seu ventre. Seu perfume estava por toda à parte.

Ao chegar à sala, onde Sesshoumaru estava ele arregalou os olhos, mas ficou quieto, pois não queria envergonhar a moça.

Após preparar e servir o chá, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, que evitou olhar seu corpo, ele era carne e não queria desrespeitá-la, pois já a amava.

"Seu... chá é muito bom, bastante doce." - Tentou disfarçar.

"Você gosta docinho assim como você?" - Disse ela dando um beijinho no pescoço dele.

"Rin... eu... tenho que ir..." Afastou-se dela, pois aquele beijinho o deixou todo arrepiado.

"Mas... você acabou de chegar."

"É que eu me lembrei que tenho que terminar um artigo para entregar amanha..." Explicou como desculpa.

"_Não posso ficar, ela esta me enlouquecendo com essa roupa. Eu tenho que ser racional._" – Pensou Sesshoumaru, que já estava ficando desconcertado.  
"Sesshy?"

"Hai..."

"Porque esta tremulo, e com as mãos geladas, o que houve?" - Perguntou a garota, acariciando o rosto dele, em seguida seus cabelos perto do pescoço.

"Er... Rin... não faça isso..." - Nesta hora, Sesshoumaru que dominava seu autocontrole, tinha seu corpo cheio de desejo. O toque das mãos de Rin estava o fazendo se arrepiar, seus olhos estavam fechados, suas mãos suavam frio.

"Rin, por favor... pare..." - Disse com uma voz mansa pegando sua pequena mão, e dando um beijo na palma.

"Mas... por..." - Nessa hora a campainha tocou, interrompendo Rin e fazendo com que Sesshoumaru suspirasse de alívio.

Ela se levantou e foi atender e deu de cara com Kagome que a abraçou inesperadamente.

"Kagome, o que aconteceu?" - Perguntou Rin já abraçada à garota que parecia muito nervosa por sinal, pois tremia da cabeça aos pés. – "Calma, vamos entre."

"Kagome?" - Perguntou Sesshoumaru com tom de preocupação. - "Eu vou indo, Rin."

"Kagome espere um momentinho, eu vou levá-lo ate a porta."

"Hai."- Aceitou Kagome com uma voz muito fraquinha.

"Vamos Sesshy..." - Convidou Rin, ele seguiu com ela, mas tentou não a olhar.

"Ja ne, Kagome."

"Ja ne, Sesshoumaru." - Respondeu educadamente.

Na porta Sesshy despedia-se de Rin...

"Será o que houve?"

"Não sei, será que o Inu-Yasha fez algo a ela?"

"Não meu irmão não gosta de ver garotas chateadas dessa maneira."

Após ele ter dito isso, Rin ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que evitou abraçá-la naquele momento.

E pondo o dedo carinhosamente na ponta do nariz dela pediu.

"Não faça isso..."

"Hã? Porque?" - E depois de dizer isso Rin pensou. – "_O que deu nele hoje, esta me evitando._.."

Mas antes de concluir seu pensamento ele a olhou nos olhos e disse sorrindo.

"Porque esse trabalho é meu, eu sou o fora da lei que rouba beijos."

Rin achou graça àquela hora e envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Sesshoumaru dando lhe um demorado e gostoso beijo, o qual ele não esperava. A quentura de seu delicado corpo, causou novamente arrepios em Sesshoumaru, que apressou-se a ir.

"Ja ne hime-chan"

E Rin sem entender a repentina pressa, sorriu mesmo assim e disse-lhe:

"Ja ne... eu te amo Sesshy."

"Eu também..." Apos tê-lo dito acenou com a mão e se foi.

Quando Rin chegou à sala Kagome estava mais calma, mas tinha seus olhos rasos d'água.

"Doush'tano Kagome-chan?"

"Descobri que estou apaixonada..."

"Mas... isso não é bom?"

"Hai... mas..."

"Kagome, eu já sabia que estava apaixonada pelo Inu-Yasha..."

"Sabia... como se nem eu sabia..."

"Pela sua reação quando ele te convidou para o baile, você estava com todas as características de alguém apaixonado."

"Rin, eu não sei o que fazer, ele me trata bem... mas parece que seu amor se limita na amizade que ele tem por mim."

"Porque não vai conversar com ele, talvez ele não tenha só um sentimento fraternal por você e só esta esperando uma reação sua."

"Não sei não, mas eu acho que ele só quer a minha amizade, senão já teria vindo falar comigo; acho que seguiria o exemplo de seu irmão Sesshoumaru".

"Às vezes ele é tímido..."

"Pode ser que sim..."

"De qualquer maneira, esse sentimento é maravilhoso, não é para ficar tão deprimida assim, e depois você esta sempre do lado dele, esta sempre o ajudando com os estudos, mesmo que seja nas menores da importância você sempre esta lá."

"É, você tem razão..." - Aliviou-se a garota suspirando.

"Kagome, esta muito tarde para você voltar para casa, durma aqui esta noite. Ligue para sua mãe e avise-a."

"Hai..."

E assim Kagome o fez.

"Mamãe, eu vou ficar na casa da Rin hoje..."

"_Esta bem Kagome, durma bem minha querida."_

"Hai, ja ne mamãe..."

"E então vamos dormir?" - Pediu Rin com um longo bocejo.

"Hai... mas antes, conte-me, como você esta com o Sesshoumaru..."

Perguntou à amiga, que percebeu um pouquinho de malícia nas palavras.

"Kagome, pare com isso..." - disse corada.

"Calma Rin eu não quis dizer o que você pensou."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso tá..."

"Eu vi-ii, ele estava te olhando diferente..."

"Ai para com isso!" - ela estava super corada e se balançando, e ria da situação.

"Esta bem então vamos dormir..." - finalizou Kagome.

Rin aceitou rapidamente antes que viesse outro comentário. Elas foram para o quarto, e Rin pegou uma de suas camisolas e eu a Kagome, que logo a vestiu. Em seguida Rin a ajudou a arrumar uma cama improvisada no chão, ao lado de sua cama, e assim que tudo estava pronto, elas se recolheram.

Continua...

N/A:

Oi

Como vo6 estao? Espero que muito bem...

Palavras do cap.:

Doush'tano – Que está acontecendo, Qual é o problema?

hime-chan - princesinha

Bem aqui esta mais um capítulo...

Que mancada do Sesshy, o que deu nele para agir dessa forma? (bem eu sei)

E a Kagome, nossa ela descobriu que ta apaixonada pelo Inu-Yasha... já estava na hora né

Hummm... eu estarei postando logo o próximo... as coisas vão esquentar entre o Sesshy e a Rin-chan

Kissus minna


	7. Momentos propícios

Capitulo 7 – Momentos propícios

No dia seguinte Rin acordou primeiro, e com muita preguiça, levantou-se para preparar o café matinal.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru todos ainda dormiam, inclusive o próprio que é acostumado levantar antes do sol. Quando Inu-Yasha acordou e viu que, seu irmão ainda dormia, estranhou e foi ate o quarto dele, o qual estava falando dormindo, palavras que eram incompreensíveis. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados por toda a parte do travesseiro inclusive algumas mechas em seu rosto. Estava meio coberto, seus braços estavam, um pendurado e o outro perto do rosto. A compleição dele estava muito tranqüila, serena.

Seu irmão se indignou ao ver o irmão dormindo tão tranqüilamente. Inu-Yasha então resolveu deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco. Preparou o café e ao se sentar à mesa viu alguns documentos de seu irmão sob ela. A agenda estava aberta e nela estava anotado um recado que Inu-Yasha leu.

"Reunião de diretores: discussão sobre artigos universitários e palestras. Horário 8h e 30 min."

Ao terminar Inu-Yasha deu um salto da cadeira, já eram dez para as oito. Ele correu ao quarto do irmão e o chamou.

"Sesshoumaru, acorde..."

"Humm, já... estou..." - disse dormindo.

"Sesshoumaru... acorde já são dez para as oito, você tem reunião..."- e antes que o irmão terminasse, Sesshoumaru deu um pulo da cama fazendo com que seu irmão tomasse um baita susto.

"Kuso!" - Exclamou todo atrapalhado com as cobertas.

Inu-Yasha estava estático no lugar com uma gota pendurada em sua fonte, e com um sorriso meio sem graça.

"Porque não me acordou mais cedo!" - Disse tentando colocar as calças.

"Eu não sabia da reunião, fui saber agora que li em sua agenda que estava sob a mesa, enquanto tomava café."

Ao escutar Inu-Yasha dizer "li", lançou um olhar de alta reprovação por ler seus documentos. Mas logo se concentrou em pentear seus cabelos, pois não tinha tempo de discutir o assunto naquele momento.

Inu-Yasha saiu do quarto e foi se arrumar também, pois ia dar uma volta na praça da cidade.

Aquele dia foi muito agitado na vida de Sesshoumaru, mas na de seus amigos, aquele domingo foi de diversão e descanso.

Kagome, ao acordar pouco depois de Rin, ajudou à amiga arrumar sua casa, era pequena, mas muito aconchegante.

Ao fim do dia Kagome foi embora e Rin foi ate a casa de Sesshoumaru que ainda não tinha chego do trabalho. Lá foi recebida por Inu-Yasha que estava na companhia de Miroku. Ela então, resolveu não ficar e voltou para casa onde começou a arrumar seus livros.

À noitinha quando Sesshoumaru chegou do trabalho, Inu-Yasha estava só em casa e ele foi conversar com ele a respeito de ter lido seus documentos.

"Inu-Yasha, você sabe muito bem que eu detesto quando alguém mexe em meus documentos de trabalho, quanto mais os lêem."

"Hã? Mas eu não tive a intenção de invadir sua privacidade, foi só uma coincidência sua agenda estava aberta e eu vi o horário escrito então pensei "só" em ajudar.

"Esta bem, dessa vez passa, mas não quero ver você bisbilhotando nada, entendeu?"

"Eu já disse que não tive a intenção."

"Alguém me procurou, hoje, ou ligou..."

"Só a Rin, ela veio aqui, mas como você não estava ela foi embora." Disse Inu-Yasha um pouco chateado por ter tomado uma bronca do irmão.

Ele tinha sido muito duro com ele, pois só queria ajudar e acabou levando uma repreensão pela sua boa ação.

Sesshoumaru, então foi para seu quarto, onde tinha seu banheiro particular, e tomou um banho demorado, saiu e foi para a casa da namorada, a qual tinha acabado de tomar banho também. Seu perfume podia ser sentido por toda a casa. Sesshoumaru ao chegar à porta sentiu também aquele perfume que ele adorava.

Ao tocar a campainha, Rin que estava distraída levou um susto e puxou seu próprio cabelo o qual penteava.

"Itai, shimatta..."

Quando atendeu a porta seu rosto corou ao ver seu namorado.

"E-entre..."

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, o que houve?"

"É que eu me assustei com a campainha e acabei puxando o cabelo."

Ele deu um rápido beijo nos lábios da garota, e após perguntou-lhe:

"Vai sair hime-chan?"

"Eu ia à praça da cidade..."

"Quer que eu te leve?"

"Iie, prefiro ficar em sua companhia, é melhor."

"Hummm... você acha." - Neste momento puxou-a pela cintura, ela estava de costas, e seus cabelos foram todos para frente, dando trabalho para ajeitar.

"Ei, não faça isso, assim vai me deixar descabelada..."

"Não importa, eu te amo assim mesmo." - Disse em tom debochado.

Ela virou-se neste momento e o abraçou.

"Você dormiu bem essa noite?"

"Hai! Muito bem, pois sonhei com você a noite toda..."

Ela sorriu para ele, e logo começou a beijá-lo, Sesshoumaru mantinha o controle para não encabular a garota que o abraçava sem pudor. O beijo cessou quando o fôlego não mais era suficiente, então eles trocaram olhares apaixonados.

"Sesshy, eu queria te mostrar um livro que achei e..."

"Iie... não quero ver agora só quero te namorar."

"Mas é tão romântico fala sobre as princesas da era feudal e..."

"Você é a minha princesinha, não quero saber de outras princesas. Para mim só existe uma..."

O clima estava perfeito àquela hora, os beijos apaixonados dos dois, não eram suficientes para que demonstrassem tudo o que sentiam, então era complementado por caricias e cafunés. Rin adorava mexer no cabelo dele, e onde mais gostava de acariciar era por baixo do cabelo, na nuca, o qual fazia sentir-se muito relaxado, pois as mãos de Rin eram macias e delicadas. Ali era o ponto fraco dele e ela havia descoberto sem saber. Ele estava de olhos fechados curtindo o momento.

"Você gosta que eu faça carinho aqui em você Sesshy?" - Perguntou Rin quase que em um sussurro.

"Hai..." – respondeu da mesma maneira.

"Então porque estava me evitando ontem?"

Ele abriu os olhos e a beijou e em seguida afastou os cabelos de Rin de cima da orelha e sussurrou sedutoramente.

"Porque você estava me deixando louco de vontade de te amar..."

Ele sentiu um calor vindo do rosto de Rin, parecia que ela estava muito vermelha de vergonha, mas era aquela voz aos sussurros que estava a excitando. Rin estava seduzida pelo desejo de Sesshoumaru, que começou a beijar delicadamente seu pescoço perfumado, Rin estava desejando os beijos dele àquela hora, estava aceitando as caricias em sua cintura, onde bem devagar sem encabulá-la tocava a pele de seu ventre. Mas Rin não deixou seduzir-se completamente, e logo corou ao perceber as intenções que o momento propiciava.

"Sesshy, er, pare eu..."

"Calma hime-chan, eu não farei nada que você não queira."

"Eu..."

"Hime-chan... – nesta hora estava expirando muita confiança em sua voz para deixar Rin confiante e relaxada -... você não confia em mim... ou... tem vergonha de mim?"

"Não é isso, eu nunca passei por essa situação antes e..."

"Tudo bem, eu... vou parar, não quero te deixar desconcertada."

"Sesshy... eu não quero... que pare..."

Ele olhou-a surpreso, e deu lhe um beijo muito demorado a abraçand depois. Após olhou-a nos olhos, os quais brilhavam e disse bem sedutoramente.

"Hime-chan... não quero forçar a barra, quando você estiver preparada, vai acontecer tudo naturalmente..."

Ela o abraçou em forma de agradecimento pela compreensão. Sesshoumaru interpretou o abraço como tal, e para quebrar o clima de timidez da namorada, resolveu chamá-la para sair.

"Rin, vamos dar uma volta na praça?"

"Eu sei que esta querendo me deixar mais à vontade com a situação, mas não precisa deixar de ficar em casa comigo, eu não sou mais uma menina, sou sua namorada e..."

"Rin, minha princesa, eu não estou te tratando como criança, só estou respeitando sua vontade, eu não quero te magoar, porque eu te amo."

Um sorriso muito alegre se abriu nos lábios de Rin que o abraçou muito apaixonada.

Continua...

* * *

Ola minhas queridas, e meus queridos leitores...

Estou aqui mais uma vez para encher a paciência de novo

Queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews dos capítulos anteriores

Bem... respondendo a minha amiguinha do coração Hinata-chan: Eu não sei se as cenas que descrevi é hentai, isso só vo6 vão poder julgar... e depois eu nunca escrevi um hentai...

Estou fazendo uma tentativa, mas não sei ainda se vou postar, eu não gosto de escrever coisas vulgares, e que mostre muito claramente o que acontece (digo parte física, tipo: Ele enfiou aqui ou ali. Tento suavizar o bastante, para não parecer muito pornográfico. Eu sei eu sei (gota) tem muitos(as leitores(as que gostam de explicito, mas eu não sei escrever dessa forma.

E não se afobem, eles estão apenas começando o namoro... tenho certeza de que o destino deles pode estar de acordo com o que vo6 estão pensando...

Agradeço mais uma vez...

Beijo para todos os leitores(as) que admiram nossos trabalhos. Todos nós ficwriters estamos muito agradecidos por vo6 existirem.

Beijos para todos... ate a próxima

* * *

Palavras do capítulo:

Kuso – Mer#$

Itai – é como se fosse o nosso "ai!"

Shimatta – porcaria, droga


	8. A doença de Rin

Capitulo 8 – A doença de Rin

Após alguns meses, Sango e Miroku marcaram a data do casamento e todos comemoravam naquele dia de sol na casa de Sesshoumaru, onde Inu-Yasha estava morando atualmente, por causa do trabalho.

"Parabéns para o casal." - Felicitou Inu-Yasha bem alegre.

"Arigatou Inu-Yasha..." - Agradeceu risonho o casal, o qual estavam muito felizes, aquele dia.

Numa sexta feira e as garotas combinavam os programas que iriam fazer no sábado. Todas estavam indo em direção a lanchonete onde Rin ia ficar trabalhando; mas Rin começou a se sentir mau e sem ninguém esperar desmaiou, Kagome e Sango ficaram desesperada.

"Rin acorde..." – Kagome dava leves tapinhas no rosto de Rin, para reanimá-la, mas estava sendo em vão.

"Sango o Inu-Yasha, vai chamar rápido, ela esta muito pálida... O Inu-Yasha esta lá na diretoria da faculdade... Corre!"

"Hai Kagome, estou indo." – Sango saiu correndo, muito preocupada com a situação da amiga.

Kagome ajoelhou e a pôs em seu colo, ela estava gelada e muito pálida, parecia que ia morrer, cada minuto que passava Kagome ficava mais preocupada, pois Rin já estava com dificuldade de respirar. Um tempinho depois Inu-Yasha chegou e, ao ver o estado da garota se desesperou também. Rapidamente tomou-a nos braços e a pois dentro de seu carro onde todos os presentes adentraram para seguir para o hospital.

Ao chegar ao hospital, os médicos nem esperaram kagome explicar o que tinha ocorrido, pois a aparência da garota, e o estado em que se encontrava, denunciava que seu estado era realmente grave.

"Mas... O que aconteceu com ela?" - Perguntou Inu-Yasha preocupado.

"Não sabemos, ela desmaiou de repente..." – kagome explicou com a voz um pouco tremula.

"Alguém precisa avisar o Sesshoumaru, afinal ele é o namorado dela." - Sango preocupou-se.

"É melhor eu ir buscá-lo, pois se souber por telefone pode pegar qualquer carro e arriscar a própria vida..."

Nesta hora Miroku chegou arfando, parecia ter corrido ate o hospital, pois soube pelos comentários na faculdade onde foi buscar Sango.

"Eu vim voando para cá, como ela esta?"

"Não sabemos ainda, os médicos não nos disseram nada." - Disse kagome ao amigo, o qual parecia muito preocupado também.

"E o Sesshoumaru, já sabe que ela esta no hospital?"

"Ainda não, eu vou lá agora buscar ele..."

Inu-Yasha saiu muito apressado, correu muito com o carro ate o trabalho de seu irmão. Ao chegar lá, correu à sala onde ele estava trabalhando tranquilamente.

"Sesshoumaru..." - Chamou ofegante pelo irmão.

"Inu-Yasha, o que faz aqui, devia estar trabalhando..." - Repreendeu ao irmão ainda mexendo em papéis, os organizando.

"A Rin..."

Ele elevou o olhar com reprovação, como se Inu-Yasha fosse fazer uma queixa de sua namorada.

"O que tem a Rin... _Inu-Yasha_?" – ele enfatizou o nome do irmão, já se aborrecendo por causa da "possível" queixa.

"Ela esta no hospital..."

Ao ouvir isso Sesshoumaru deu um salto da cadeira onde estava.

"O que houve com ela!" - Desesperou-se.

"Vamos, eu vou levá-lo ao hospital onde ela esta."

Ele pegou seu sobretudo e saiu tão apressado que esqueceu de seu trabalho, e de tudo que teria que fazer aquele dia.

"O que houve com ela, fala logo!" – Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, e muito preocupado. Neste momento eles já estavam a caminho do hospital.

"Não sabemos ainda. Kagome disse que ela desmaiou de repente, e quando eu a vi estava muito pálida com dificuldades de respirar."

Sesshoumaru estava muito apreensivo e sua preocupação estava transparecendo no olhar. Inu-Yasha nunca tinha visto seu irmão perder o controle de uma situação antes e ficou surpreso ao saber que seu irmão também tem seu lado de descontrole.

"_Sesshoumaru perdendo o controle, ele deve gostar muito da Rin mesmo_." - Pensou Inu-Yasha que também estava muito preocupado.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Sesshoumaru nem esperou o caro parar direito, saiu correndo à recepção onde foi abordado por seus amigos que também esperavam noticias.

"Sesshoumaru..." - Começou Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku vocês já tem noticias da minha Rin!"

"Não... ainda não nos deram nenhuma noticia." - Afirmou Sango desanimada.

"Onde ela esta?" – Sesshoumaru ia adentrando pelos corredores mas foi retido pelo irmão e por Miroku, que o segurou.

"Calma Sesshoumaru, não vai adiantar saber aonde ela esta, vamos sente-se." - Consolou Inu-Yasha ao irmão, que demonstrava vivamente o desespero na expressão.

"Sesshoumaru... ela vai ficar bem... estamos todos torcendo por isso." - Falou Miroku pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Quem esta com a moça chamada Rin?" - Perguntou o médico com muita calma.

"Nós estamos..." - Responderam quase todos em coro.

"Ela... – no momento em que o medico começou a falar Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi para perto de todos os quais acolheram o amigo pensado em péssimas noticias. Ele estava muito tremulo. – Esta com uma grave anemia, já esta muito avançada, quase uma leucemia, ela vai ter que ficar internada aqui por um tempo..."

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru levou a mão à cabeça expressando alta preocupação.

Após ter dado as notícias, o medico deu as costas e saiu.

"Mas ela se alimenta bem como pode?" - Indignou-se Kagome.

"Pode ser Kagome, mas eu só vejo ela comer lá na faculdade junto conosco após isso só trabalha e estuda..." - Completou Sango.

O dia foi passando e as noticias não chegavam. Pouco a pouco os amigos de Rin foram indo para casa, pois estava ficando tarde. Inu-Yasha ficou mais um pouco com o irmão.

"Sesshoumaru vamos para casa, esta tarde e você precisa descansar." - Comentou o irmão preocupado.

"Iie, eu vou ficar e esperar por mais noticias."

"Demo..."

"Vai você descansar, amanha você precisa trabalhar..."

"Esta bem eu vou, mas eu volto mais tarde para te trazer algo para comer, passou o dia todo aqui deve estar com fome."

"Iie, Inu-Yasha, não se preocupe..." – Sesshoumaru continuou sentado, e com um olhar muito entristecido.

Após suspirar fundo Inu-Yasha se levantou e seguiu para a saída do hospital, indo embora seguidamente com seu carro.

Na madrugada Sesshoumaru caminhava sem sono pelos corredores do hospital esperando por noticias. Ate que estas chegaram.

"Senhor, o que faz aqui há essas horas?"

"Estou esperando noticias de minha namorada, o nome dela é Rin..."

" Eu estava com ela a pouco – Sesshoumaru atentou-se ao que o medico diria após saber disso. – ela acordou, e chamou por um nome... eu acho que era... Sesshoumaru..."

"Sou eu mesmo..." – Disse com nervosismo na voz"

"Mantenha a calma, ela disse que queria falar com você... Venha comigo, vou te levar ate ela."

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru estava com um tom de voz alegre e preocupado com a noticia.  
Ao chegar ao quarto, viu que realmente Rin estava pálida; Naquele momento em que ele entrou ela estava de olhos fechados parecia dormir, mas quando ele pegou em sua mão fria ela abriu os olhos que pareciam muito cansados.

"Hime-chan...o que houve com você?"

"Sesshy eu estou me sentindo tão fraca, parece que vou dormir muito..."

"Não minha princesinha, não diga isso..." – o rapaz sentiu-se inútil nessa hora, sentiu-se fraco.

"Sesshy, me perdoe por... não...ter feito sua vontade..."

"Pare Rin, pare de dizer essas coisas..."

"Sesshy, eu... estou me sentindo tão cansada..."

"Não fale mais nada, descanse eu estarei aqui ao seu lado, sempre."

"Eu... e-eu... te... amo..."

Após dizer essas palavras Rin novamente perdeu a consciência, parecia morta e ao perceber isso Sesshoumaru correu ao corredor e chamou o medico que veio rápido.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela ficou inconsciente de novo, parece... que... esta morta."

O medico olhou o pulso da menina e estava mais fraco, ela estava respirando com mais dificuldade ainda.

"Senhor nos vamos ter que entubá-la, ela esta muito fraca."

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru gelou, sentiu um frio intenso na barriga o qual nunca tinha sentido. Ele teve que sair do quarto e a ultima imagem de Rin que viu foi àquela pálida e fraca. Essa imagem não saia da cabeça dele.

Na recepção sua preocupação aumentava a cada hora que se passava. No momento em que sua tensão chegou ao ápice, Inu-Yasha chegou, e vendo que ele estava com aparência muito tranqüila, interpretou; ele sabia que quando seu irmão estava verdadeiramente nervoso ele parecia estar muito calmo.

"Sesshoumaru vamos para casa, você precisa de um banho e descansar um pouco."

Inu-Yasha pensou dele não aceitar, mas ele se levantou e caminhou para o carro, Inu-Yasha surpreso foi atrás.

Ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru foi direto para sua suíte, onde tomou um banho. A porta estava meio aberta, e Inu-Yasha estava levando um lanche para seu irmão e se surpreendeu imensamente, pois ele viu uma coisa que nunca havia visto na vida, Sesshoumaru tinha lagrimas escorridas em seu rosto.

Inu-Yasha entrou no quarto e viu um olhar muito gelado vindo do irmão, mas não temeu esta hora, colocou a bandeja com o lanche em cima da escrivaninha, e chegou perto dele, que levantou com uma expressão muito gelada no rosto, mas Inu-Yasha não temeu e o abraçou. Sesshoumaru aceitou o abraço para surpresa de Inu-Yasha.

"Onii-san calma, ela vai melhorar..."

Após o abraço Inu-Yasha o deixou só, pois ele tinha pedido, não queria que ninguém visse sua dor.

Ele estava tão exausto que dormiu na poltrona, onde costuma ler em seu quarto, e quando acordou no outro dia passava das três horas da tarde. Inu-Yasha não estava em casa, mas mesmo assim foi de ônibus para o hospital, onde recebeu uma péssima noticia de seus amigos, que já estavam lá há uma hora.

"Sesshoumaru..." - Começou Miroku com voz tensa.

"A...conteceu alguma coisa com a Rin? Fala logo!"

"Calma Sesshoumaru." - Pediu Kagome pondo a mão no ombro do rapaz.

Neste momento, Inu-Yasha chegou, pois Kagome tinha ligado para o trabalho dele para pedir que estivesse junto do irmão para que esse pudesse receber a noticia.

"A Rin piorou de ontem para hoje ela esta na UTI, e os médicos não deram esperanças."

"Não... deram... esperanças?"

"Ela esta muito fraca... – kagome começou, mas parou ao vê-lo perder as forças, mas seu irmão estava ao seu lado àquela hora difícil. Miroku e Inu-Yasha levaram-no para o carro sem nenhuma resistência, e o levaram para casa de novo onde foi direto para o seu quarto.

Após terem saído do hospital, os pais de Rin chegaram, vindos do norte do Japão.

Sesshoumaru estava começando a perder o controle; não estava indo trabalhar, não estava se alimentando direito, o que estava deixando seu irmão preocupado, pois poderia ficar doente também.

Certo dia estava em seu quarto, cochilava na poltrona, Inu-Yasha entrou levando um lanche para ele, pois já estava há três dias sem se alimentar.

"Sesshoumaru, acorde toma essa vitamina, você precisa estar forte para cuidar da Rin quando ela votar pra casa..."

Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão de desentendimento para o irmão que sorriu para ele.

"Do que você esta falando Inu-Yasha?"

"A Rin saiu da UTI para o quarto e já esta acordada. Kagome ligou me avisando que ela que falar com você..."

Ele arregalou os olhos para o irmão que novamente ofereceu a vitamina de frutas para ele que, imediatamente aceitou e logo após, correu ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Inu-Yasha se surpreendeu com a alegria do irmão àquela hora, que em questão de minutos estava pronto para ver Rin no hospital.

"Inu-Yasha vou pegar seu carro..."

"Iie..." - Disse ao irmão balançando o dedo e sorrindo debochadamente.

"Nani?"

"Deixa que eu dirijo, você esta muito alterado para dirigir..."

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso, muito sem graça, mas aceitou o que seu irmão havia dito.

A caminho do hospital Inu-Yasha percebeu que Sesshoumaru havia recuperado seu autocontrole na hora em que ele disse que Rin tinha saído da UTI.

No hospital todos estavam no quarto de Rin que parecia muito melhor que quando viram pela ultima vez.

"Rin que bom que você esta bem de novo, sentimos muito a sua falta." - Revelou carinhosamente Kagome à garota que deu um belo sorriso.

"Você esta bem mesmo..." - Começou Sango, mas foi interrompida por Rin que tinha um pedido há fazer àquela hora.

"Por favor, alguma de vocês tem um pente para eu me pentear, é que o Sesshoumaru deve estar vindo e eu não quero que ele me veja assim, descabelada..."

"Pode deixar Rin-chan eu penteio você." - Disse Kagome sem mais demoras que imediatamente começou penteá-la delicadamente. Os cabelos de Rin estavam muito embaraçados o que dificultou um pouco, mas Kagome conseguiu desfazer os nós que nestes estavam.

Alguns metros do hospital...

"Inu-Yasha pare o carro ali naquela floricultura..."

"Hai..." - Inu-Yasha ficou perplexo ao ouvir tal coisa, pois seu irmão nunca tinha dado flores para nenhuma namorada, apesar de nunca ter visto seu irmão com uma antes.

Antes de começar o relacionamento com Rin, ele mantinha em mais absoluto segredo seus outros relacionamentos, pois sempre detestou criticas, comentários ou sugestões sobre sua vida pessoal. Como a Rin tinha amigos próximos não teve como ele esconder, mas mesmo assim ninguém se metia.

Quando Inu-Yasha viu o tamanho do buquê, imediatamente uma gota escorreu em sua fonte, pois eram muitas flores, rosas vermelhas sangue.

"Sesshoumaru, não acha que esta exagerando?"

Sesshoumaru apenas lançou um olhar de repreensão ao irmão que logo entendeu.

As flores estavam muito perfumadas, com certeza Rin iria ficar muito feliz.

Ao chegar no hospital, todos estavam acabando de sair do quarto, e Miroku ao ver o tamanho do buquê caiu, e Sango ficou um pouco sem graça com a reação do noivo. Kagome ficou muito feliz ao ver que ele sabia agradar a amiga e deu um sorriso muito carismático para ele que correspondeu com outro.

"Ela esta te esperando, esta um pouco ansiosa..." - Contou animada Kagome ao rapaz que foi logo para o quarto.

"Inu-Yasha seu irmão é muito exagerado." - Indignou-se Miroku.

"Eu tentei dizer isso a ele, mas ele me repreendeu com um olhar."

"Ele é muito temperamental também." - Completou Sango com uma gotinha na fonte.

Rin estava recostada na cama penteando os cabelos quando Sesshoumaru entrou escondido atrás do buquê de flores, um sorriso muito alegre se formou nos lábios da garota que àquela hora tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

"Sesshy... Arigatou..."

Ele após tirar o buquê da frente do rosto, sorriu muito feliz a ela e foi logo dizendo.

"Eu te amo, Hime-chan."

Àquela hora as lagrimas de Rin não foram mais contidas, e quando ele se aproximou dela deu-lhe um abraço com muito amor e saudades.

"Eu senti muitas saudades de você Sesshy."

"Eu também Hime-chan."

"O que aconteceu com você, está mais magro, seu cabelo não esta sedoso..." - Disse tocando nos cabelos dele, que pegou na pequena mão e deu-lhe um beijo na palma.

"Senti muita sua falta, eu sabia que você fazia falta para mim antes, mas não tanto quanto eu senti..."

"Eu estou aqui meu amor, e não vou mais sair de perto de você, prometo."

Sesshoumaru deu um carinhoso beijo na testa de Rin e logo após a abraçou.

Aos dias que se passaram Rin foi melhorando cada vez mais, e duas semanas depois recebeu alta do hospital.

Seus pais estavam na casa dela cuidando para que ela se alimentasse direito, mas surgiu um problema com a empresa de seu pai e eles tiveram que voltar para o Norte. Mas antes de voltar, eles pediram para que seus amigos cuidassem bem dela e deu um voto de confiança maior a Sesshoumaru, já que era seu namorado.

Pensando nisso Sesshoumaru resolveu levá-la para morar com ele.

"...Eu prefiro não ir Sesshy, por que eu vou atrapalhar em sua vida pessoal, e eu não quero isso, e depois quem vai cuidar de minha casa?"

"Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso depois. E você não vai me atrapalhar em nada..."

Rin foi para a casa de Sesshoumaru um pouco envergonhada, pois ainda era uma "menina" e era muito tímida, mas confiava em seu namorado pois sabia que ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse.

Chegando a casa de Sesshoumaru...

"Você vai ficar no meu quarto e eu durmo na sala..."

"Eu não concordo com isso, não é justo..."

"Hime-chan..." – ele chamou-a repreendendo carinhosamente.

"Esta bem eu aceito."

Os dias foram passando e Rin estava ficando cada vez melhor, ate que ela resolveu votar para casa.

"Você não pode voltar ainda, eu quero que fique mais um tempo..."

"Eu... não posso tenho que voltar para casa, para o trabalho, para a faculdade..."

"Iie. - E dando um beijo muito carinhoso nos lábios de Rin completou. – Eu quero que fique aqui para eu cuidar muito bem de você..."

"Sesshy... – e abraçando ele e acariciando seus longos cabelos completou. - ... eu te amo, queria poder ficar, mas eu tenho uma vida também, e eu preciso vivê-la, e depois eu já estou bem, meus exames deram positivos, todos..."

Ele ficou calado, olhando nos olhos de Rin, e percebeu que ela tinha razão.

"Hai... esta bem, mas eu vou te visitar todos os dias esta bem?"

"Vai ser um prazer enorme tê-lo todos os dias me visitando."

Continua...

* * *

Demo – mas... 

Nani ?– O que?

Onegai – por favor.

Perdoem-me meus queridos(as), eu não tive a intenção de demorar muito para postar, mas eu estou com a vida um pouco agitada...

Prometo que vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência...

Beijos meus(as) queridos(as)...


	9. Descobrindo meu amor por você, Kagome

09 – Descobrindo meu amor por você, Kagome

Naquela mesma noite Rin estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru arrumando sua mala para voltar para casa no dia seguinte, e seu namorado estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, quando a campainha tocou. Sesshoumaru deixou descansar a faca e os legumes que descascava sob a pia e foi atender a porta. Era Kagome.

"Kagome, entre a Rin esta no meu quarto eu vou chamá-la..."

"Espere, eu queria falar com você. É um assunto delicado e..."

O rapaz ficou surpreso, mas a convidou para sentar-se. Rin chegou na sala e foi chamada por Sesshoumaru par ficar ao lado dele pois ficou um pouco preocupado com a reação de Kagome.

"Kagome, daijoubu?"

"Eu... queria perguntar sobre o... seu irmão, Inu-Yasha..."

"Sobre o Inu-Yasha... – começou o rapaz indignado. – Ele te fez algo?"

"Iie, é que eu... descobri a algum tempo que gosto do Inu-Yasha de uma forma diferente." - Disse a Sesshoumaru sem olhar para o rapaz.

Rin cutucou Sesshoumaru que estava pasmo com os sentimentos de Kagome.

"Er..."

"Kagome, o Inu-Yasha... Você já contou isso para ele?" - Perguntou Sesshoumaru, que percebeu que Kagome estava um pouco corada com a situação.

"Iie..."

"kagome... você é uma ótima garota, sabe ser amiga quando se precisa, mas... Eu não vou poder te ajudar."

"Sesshy, porque não?"- Rin perguntou, não entendendo a reação de Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, você não sabe nada sobre a Kikyou, sabe?"

"O que, Kikyou?"

"Hai, o Inu-Yasha nunca te contou nada sobre ela?"

E com lagrimas nos olhos Kagome balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Sesshy..." - Começou Rin ao perceber que Kagome estava sofrendo com a situação. Sesshoumaru então pegou na mão de Rin e delicadamente a apertou, e ela sentiu que ele estava com as mãos suadas aquela hora.

"Kagome, não quero te deixar mau, mas..."

"Hai... – Interrompeu Kagome. – Eu já entendi, ele esta namorando essa tal Kikyou não é?"

"Iie, ele não esta namorando mas, ele ainda gosta dela..."

Nesta hora lagrimas escorreram no rosto de Kagome e Rin sentiu que Sesshoumaru àquela hora ficou tremulo. Ela se levantou e abraçou a amiga que também o fez.

"Kagome, eu sinto muito..." - Disse à amiga.

"Não sinta Rin, eu apenas não tive sorte, me apaixonei por alguém que tem outra pessoa no coração."

"Vamos lá no quarto do Sesshoumaru, eu estou arrumando minhas malas, vou voltar para casa amanhã."

"Iie, eu prefiro ir embora." - Comentou muito triste à Rin que compreendeu seus sentimentos.

Ela então a levou ate a porta.

"Ja ne Rin." – Kagome despediu-se com tristeza.

"Ja ne..." – Rin acenou um pouco triste também pela situação da amiga.

Alguns minutos depois Rin foi conversar com Sesshoumaru e ele estava chorando na cozinha... Mas por causa de estar cortando cebolas.

"Sesshy? O que houve com..." - E ao perceber o porquê do choro achou graça, pois nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru com lagrimas nos olhos.

Carinhosamente ela limpou o rosto dele que sorriu para ela.

"Sesshy, aquilo foi muito bonito de sua parte, mas foi muito cruel também..."

"Hime-chan, cruel seria se ela o visse com ela, seria muito mais doloroso, e depois eu tentei ser o mais gentil que pude."

"Hai, você tem razão... mas você sabia que fica muito lindo chorando?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar muito sedutor, o que já tinha significado para Rin, que disfarçou e foi para o quarto sorrindo cinicamente.

No caminho de casa Kagome pensava tristemente em sua situação.

"Porque, porque eu fui me apaixonar, aquele bobo..."

"Kagome!"

Quando a garota escutou aquela voz seu coração acelerou, seu corpo todo começou a tremer. Quando levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos de Inu-Yasha, que voltava da praça da cidade, seus olhos arregalaram e ela em um gesto de desespero por lembrar o que Sesshoumaru disse, abaixou a cabeça e sem dizer uma palavra voltou a andar.

"Ei... espere... o, o que houve com você?"

Kagome não parou nem olhou para traz, isso fez com que Inu-Yasha fosse ate ela.

"Kagome, o que houve..."

O silencio da garota foi sua resposta novamente. Ela tinha uma expressão muito deprimida.

Ele preocupado com a garota pega-a pela mão e a leva ate um banco na praça. Após sentarem-se ele começa a consolá-la.

"Kagome não fique assim, sabe que não gosto de ver garotas tristes. Se não quiser contar seu problema tudo bem eu vou entender, mas não vou poder te ajudar também."

"O meu problema Inu-Yasha, só eu posso resolver..." - Disse com aquele doce olhar, onde Inu-Yasha procurava respostas.

No momento em que ela fixou seu olhar ao dele, o rapaz percebeu um sentimento no fundo de seus olhos. Ele havia acabado de perceber qual o problema de Kagome: ela estava apaixonada por ele. Sentia suas mãos suadas e tremulas, e uma insegurança ao falar com ele.

"Eu vou embora Inu-Yasha tenho que estudar..."

Inu-Yasha ficou estático no lugar, pensando que ela estava sofrendo por sua causa.

Inu-Yasha, após alguns minutos, seguiu para casa pensativo e, quando chegou, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam jantando.

"Konban wa, minna." - Saudou um pouco desanimado. O rapaz nem esperou a saudação dos presentes á mesa, foi logo tomar banho e após foi dormir.

"O que houve com seu irmão, ele sempre foi tão alegre..."

"São problemas com a garota que ele gosta, ela esta na cidade há alguns dias."

Aquela noite para ele foi muito longa, ficou rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, pensando, uma hora na Kagome, em outra na Kikyou. Estava ficando aborrecido com aquela situação, mas não podia fazer nada, só pensar.

No dia seguinte, um domingo muito ensolarado, Sesshoumaru havia saído com o carro do irmão para levar Rin em casa com sua bagagem e ficou lá a tarde toda, Inu-Yasha não saiu de casa o dia todo, sua mente estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer. Ele então se deitou no sofá e acabou dormindo.

Ao cair do sol, Sesshoumaru chegou e encontrou Inu-Yasha totalmente relaxado no sofá dormindo. Sesshoumaru chegou sorrateiramente perto do irmão e viu que estava com uma expressão serena... Mas Sesshoumaru levantou o sofá derrubando Inu-Yasha que acordou assustado.

"Ei, isso não são horas de dormir!" - Debochou Sesshoumaru com um ar de serio.

"Porque fez isso!" - Bramiu raivoso ao irmão que lhe deu as costas como resposta.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se ainda aborrecido e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Seu irmão, Sesshoumaru sentou-se para assistir televisão. Inu-Yasha mais tranqüilo então, resolveu chamar a atenção do irmão para conversar.

"Sesshoumaru, eu descobri uma coisa ontem que me deixou chateado."

"E o que foi?"

"É a Kagome sabe... ela tem sentimentos por mim."

Sesshoumaru suspirou, e virou-se para o irmão.

"Eu sei, ela veio conversar comigo e a Rin ontem, e te dou um conselho, você deve evitar magoar a garota, porque parece que seus sentimentos por você são muito sinceros."

Inu-Yasha ficou pensativo após aceitar o conselho de seu irmão.

Ao Dia seguinte Rin voltou à faculdade, parecia muito feliz, mas sua amiga que de costume era alegre também, estava bem recatada.

"Vamos Kagome se anima... não pode ficar assim..."

"Kagome, Rin!" - Chamou Sango de longe acenando.

Ao se juntar, as meninas conversavam entusiasmadas, Kagome apesar de triste conversava ao nível, mas não com tanta atenção.

"Kagome o que aconteceu? Você parece tão deprimida hoje." - Sango logo percebeu, mas Kagome não respondeu, levantou-se e saiu de junto das amigas. Ambas entreolharam-se.

"Rin, o que houve com a Kagome, ela esta tão para baixo, e não é só hoje, isso vem acontecendo desde quando o Inu-Yasha convidou ela... para o baile de formatura."

"Sango a kagome esta apaixonada pelo Inu-Yasha, mas ele gosta de outra, esse é o motivo da tristeza dela."

"Nossa... coitada..."

Kagome ia cabisbaixa para a sala de aula, e na direção contraria Inu-Yasha, muito distraído olhando um artigo o qual seu irmão havia escrito. De repente, livros e papeis voaram pelo ar, os dois se trombaram no corredor.

"Me Desculpe eu estava... – e quando viu que era Kagome ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tentou reagir normalmente. - ... Kagome, é você."

"Inu-Yasha... me... desculpe eu estava distraída e..."

Ele sorriu para ela, o que a deixou corada.

"Er... eu... tenho que ir, ja ne Inu-Yasha."

Ele observou a garota muito tímida sair, e seguiu seu caminho após ele ter entrado na sala de aula.

Quando à tarde chegou, Sango saiu primeiro que as outras meninas e seguiu para sorveteria onde seu noivo estaria a esperando; no caminho, avistou Inu-Yasha, estava com a voz alterada, discutia com alguém. Curiosa deu uma disfarçada e olhou, ela ficou pasma quando viu com quem ele discutia. Ela então observou por um tempo.

"...todos esses anos eu esperei por você, e você faz isso, volta casada."

"Eu não pedi para que me esperasse, e depois eu nunca poderia ficar junto com você; você sabe quantos problemas da um professor ter algum tipo de relacionamento com um aluno..."

"Você nunca me amou..."

"Inu-Yasha eu não disse isso, esta sendo infantil..."

"Adeus Kikyou..."

"Inu-Yasha, espere..."

E muito nervoso saiu deixando a moça falando sozinha.

Sango saiu de fininho, sem que Inu-Yasha percebesse que ela estava ali.

Ao chegar à sorveteria, contou a Miroku que reclamou do atraso da moça.

"Sango você esta atrasada..."

"Miroku, temos que conversar..." Falou muito seria e fadigada.

"Hã, o que houve?"

"É o Inu-Yasha..."

"O Inu-Yasha, aconteceu alguma coisa?''

"Hai! Sabe a professora Kikyou, de arqueologia?..."

"Hai ela deu algumas palestras ano passado para mim e o Inu-Yasha... mas... o que tem ela?"

"O Inu-Yasha gosta dela..."

"Sango, que coisa feia, bisbilhotando a vida dos outros." - Repreendeu Miroku antes da garota terminar de falar.

"Não é nada disso, a Kagome ama ele, mas ele gosta da Kikyou."

"A Kagome gosta do Inu-Yasha, desde quando?"

"Isso não importa, a Kagome precisa saber disso..."

"Iie! Se ela gosta dele vai sofrer com isso, você não deve contar, não seria sensato."

"É, você tem razão." - Disse ela com a mão na boca.

Na sala de aula, Kagome não conseguia se concentrar, a imagem de Inu-Yasha sorrindo para ele não saia de sua cabeça.

Depois das aulas, Kagome resolveu não esperar por Rin; e no caminho encontrou Inu-Yasha. Estava sentado num banco, parecia muito aborrecido com algo, não estava com a compleição de outrora. Muito tímida ela se aproximou; apesar de estar apaixonada por ele, este ainda era seu amigo e ela não podia deixar de ajudar ele quando estivesse com problemas.

"Inu-Yasha... tudo bem?"

"Iie, estou um pouco chateado..."

"Desculpe, eu já estou indo..."

"Espere, fique vamos conversar."

"Hai."

Kagome conversou muito encabulada com ele, mas logo foi se soltado. Inu-Yasha estava se sentindo melhor na companhia de Kagome, e sem perceber seu coração pulsou mais forte quando ela o fitou, sentiu certo conforto com seu sorriso, certo... Consolo com a sua presença.

"Nesse fim de semana, no sábado, é o aniversário do Sesshoumaru..."

"Serio, sugoi, vai fazer alguma comemoração?"

"Não, ele não gosta dessas coisas..."

E Kagome, como tinha um ótimo senso, teve uma idéia...

"Mas... não precisa dele saber que vai fazer uma..."

Idealizou ela, fazendo com que Inu-Yasha entendesse.

"Seria muito bom, vamos combinar com o pessoal, você fala com a Rin e a Sango e eu falo com o Miroku."

"Hai, amanhã nós nos encontramos lá na lanchonete onde a Rin trabalha."

"Er, Inu-Yasha esta ficando tarde eu vou indo..."

"Eu te acompanho ate a esquina..."

"Esta bem vamos?"

"Hai!"

A cada momento que se passava, o coração de Inu-Yasha estava ficando cada vez mais aquecido com a presença de Kagome, o que estava o fazendo lembrar que sempre quando ele estava mau com alguma coisa, ela sempre estava lá para lhe fazer companhia.

Ao dia seguinte os amigos combinavam entusiasmados, o que iriam fazer, Rin pensou num presente bem ao estilo de seu namorado.

No decorrer da semana eles aprontaram tudo e deixaram na casa da Kagome, pois era a que morava mais distante da casa de Sesshoumaru que nem desconfiou de que lhe aprontavam uma.

No dia, Sesshoumaru como de costume acordou bem cedo, antes do sol se levantar, tomou um banho, pois estava muito suado, e após o desjejum saiu para o trabalho.

Algumas horas depois Inu-Yasha se levantou, e não demorando muito, seus amigos chegaram com todo o material para a montagem da festa surpresa.

Rin decorou com algumas bolas em formato de coração, Sango e Kagome preparavam alguns docinhos e salgadinhos, também saladas bem naturais, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava de comer só besteira.

Rin preparou em casa um bolo muito bonito o qual Inu-Yasha já havia tentado enfiar o dedo varias vezes, mas todas foram em vão, pois ela estava muito atenta.

Miroku e Inu-Yasha haviam comprado algumas bebidas, dentre elas saquê e cervejas.

Rin preferiu preparar algo mais natural, fez suco de frutas variadas para servir enquanto a noite durava.

Quando estava tudo preparado, casa decorada e comidas e bebidas na mesa e geladeira, já era noite, todos já haviam se arrumado também, Rin tinha ido em casa, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru gostava de senti-la bem perfumada, mas logo estava de volta.

Sesshoumaru, inocente na historia, estava a caminho de casa onde Inu-Yasha estava de guarda do lado de fora. Quando Sesshoumaru apontou no inicio da rua, ele correu e avisou a todos que apagou as luzes e ansiosamente esperaram que ele entrasse em casa.

Sesshoumaru estava com uma expressão muito cansada, mas estranhou porque sentiu o perfume de Rin, e as luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas.

"_Estou com muitas saudades de Rin, estou ate sentindo o perfume dela aqui. Será que o Inu-Yasha saiu..."_ - Pensou.

Ao entrar em casa sentiu o perfume de Rin mais forte, e quando acendeu a luz, levou o maior susto, quando seus amigos cantaram alegremente os parabéns a ele, que caiu ao ver tudo aquilo, mas seu sorriso cansado logo se abriu quando Rin muito perfumada o abraçou após se levantar.

Após Rin ter lhe abraçado e beijado todos esperavam uma reação de agradecimento de Sesshoumaru, mas...

"Vocês estão doidos?..."

"Mas...Sesshy eu pensei que..." - Começou Rin mas foi interrompida por ele.

"Como sabiam de... – E olhando para Inu-Yasha falou. - ...você Inu-Yasha..."

"Sesshy o que aconteceu, você não é assim... esta me assustando." - Temeu Rin uma séria discussão.

"Sesshoumaru, er..." - Inu-Yasha sabia que seu irmão não gostava de festas, mas como estava mudado, pensou em quebrar o gelo mas...

"Você não falou para ninguém minha idade não é?" - Disse sorrindo.

Todos presentes, inclusive Rin caíram, pois Sesshoumaru parecia estar furioso com tudo aquilo, mas era só encenação, para assustar a todos.

A pequena comemoração durou quase a noite toda.

Rin que havia trabalhado o dia todo, acabou cochilando sentada com a cabeça encostada sob o peito de Sesshoumaru que delicadamente a tomou nos braços e a levou para sua cama, onde ficou durante alguns minutos acariciando o rosto e os cabelos dela, mas depois de um carinhoso beijo nos lábios da garota que suspirou com um sorriso dorminhoco saiu do quarto.

Ao encostar a porta de seu quarto, chegou à sala, todos olharam curiosos, pois ele havia demorado um pouco no quarto junto com a Rin.

"O que foi... não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando."

"Não estamos pensando nada Sesshoumaru." - Falou cinicamente Inu-Yasha ao irmão.

"É pelo jeito a Rin não acorda mais hoje..." - Comentou Sango também um pouco cansada.

"Se for assim, se prepare Inu-Yasha para dormir no sofá..."

"Nani!" - Todos acharam graça da expressão de espanto que ele fez.

"Calma é só uma noite..."

"Você é muito esperto, dorme com ela, eu fico com a minha cama..."

"Inu-Yasha..." - falou com voz fria e seria.

"Er..." - começou Inu-Yasha que pensou que ia levar um cascudo dolorido do irmão.

"Eu estou brincando seu baka."

Novamente tudo se alegrou naquela casa.

Algumas horas depois...

"Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru eu já vou indo..." - Despediu-se Kagome com um grande bocejo.

"Nos também já vamos, esta um pouco tarde." - Decidiu-se Sango.

"Espere Kagome, esta muito tarde para você ir sozinha, eu te levo em casa."

"Mas... Inu-Yasha eu..."

"Iie, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha, vamos."

Kagome ficou encabulada, mas aceitou a carona.

No caminho, Inu-Yasha sentiu seu coração mais aquecido por estar perto dela, e quando Kagome o olhava seu coração acelerava, ele estava apaixonado.

De Repente ele parou o carro, Kagome ficou um pouco assustada, pois pensou que ele estava se sentindo mal.

"Inu-Yasha, tudo bem." - Disse colocando a mão no braço dele que pegou na mão dela olhou a fundo nos olhos, e nessa hora sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijá-la e então o fez.

Kagome ficou estática e seu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito de tão rápido que batia. Ele estava com a mão no rosto dela, que após o beijo acariciou.

"Desculpe Kagome... não queria te deixar envergonhada."

Após dizer isso ligou o carro e terminou o percurso a deixando em casa. Ela pensou no beijo a noite toda.

Em casa, Sesshoumaru estava inquieto, pois Rin estava no quarto dormindo e ele sozinho. O calor de seu corpo estava acima do normal, então ele tirou a camisa; estava todo suado, muitas gotículas escorriam pelo seu corpo. Ele deitou no sofá e acabou dormindo.

Algum tempo depois Rin despertou, e sentiu o perfume de Sesshoumaru, ela sentiu que não estava em casa e levantou-se. Percebeu então que estava no quarto dele e como não ouviu barulho, resolveu ir à sala. Lá viu Sesshoumaru muito suado, seus cabelos chegavam a estarem grudados em sua face e no corpo, estavam também molhados de suor. Ela corou ao ver que ele estava sem camisa e saiu da sala, ela nunca havia o visto sem camisa, foi para o quarto. Seu coração estava altamente acelerado, estava com vergonha, mas seu desejo de o ver de novo era muito grande. Ele estava realmente excitante para ela, cheio de gotículas de suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

Ela procurou manter o controle e voltou à sala, chegou perto dele, e olhou em sua face. Quanto estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, ia tirar os cabelos grudados no suor, ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo na palma.

"Seu perfume é inconfundível..."

Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou, ela estava um pouco corada e muito nervosa, ele sentou-se, e logo após foi para junto dela, no chão, onde ela estava de joelhos e sentou perto. Devagar, com uma respiração quente, começou a beijar seu pescoço, Rin sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar de olhos fechados, sentia a sedução dos lábios quentes de Sesshoumaru tocando sua pele perfumada. Ele sabia seduzir uma mulher quando queria. Rin, ainda de olhos fechados, tocou-lhe por baixo dos cabelos sentindo o calor da pele. Nesta hora Sesshoumaru quis sentir a pele dela, e delicadamente, sem encabulá-la, tocou-lhe a pele macia das costas, Rin ao sentir as mãos dele não protestou, devolveu as caricias beijando-o o seu pescoço, dando-lhe uma sensação de êxtase absoluto.

Rin beijou-o cheio de desejo, Sesshoumaru então devagar e aos beijos deitou a no chão, e um beijo profundo estava propiciando o momento em laços de línguas exitadas.

Sesshoumaru com muito cuidado, começou a acariciar o ventre dela, sentindo sua pele suar por baixo da blusa. Seus suores estavam se misturando àquela hora, as mãos de Rin estavam entrelaçadas nos cabelos dele que molhados de suor grudaram nelas.

"Hime-chan, eu te amo..."

Sesshoumaru a cada beijo sussurrava, ela parecia enfeitiçada, não protestava nenhum movimento que ele fazia, então ele com muito carinho puxou-a para um abraço e delicadamente começou a suspender sua blusa, Rin deu um pequeno gemido ao pé do ouvido, ele então deu um beijo muito profundo e sedutor nela, então... Inu-Yasha abriu a porta da casa deparando-se com aquela cena. Seu irmão abraçado com Rin quase sem blusa.

Rin ao perceber que Inu-Yasha tinha chego, ficou muitíssima vermelha, levantou-se e correu para o quarto deixando Sesshoumaru estático no chão.

"Sesshoumaru... – começou Inu-Yasha muitíssimo sem graça. - ... me desculpe eu... não queria atrapalhar, você e a Rin..."

Depois de respirar, fundo ele se levantou deu-lhe as costas e dizendo:

"Não esquenta, não foi culpa de ninguém... eu vou tomar banho."

Na verdade, ele estava aborrecido, não com o irmão, mas sim com o momento que não ajudou.

Rin, no quarto, estava com o coração muito acelerado, seu sangue ainda estava quente, seu corpo cheio do cheiro dele, molhado com o suor de ambos os corpos.

"_O que aconteceu, parece que ele me enfeitiçou..."_ - Pensou, e nesta hora estava com a mão no peito.

"Eu preciso de um banho, é isso!" - Murmurou Rin já indo para o banheiro do quarto onde estava.

Sesshoumaru, após o banho, não conseguia dormir, rolava de um lado para o outro.

As horas foram se passando, então ele resolveu ir ao quarto, mas Rin estava dormindo... só estava coberta por um fino lençol o qual deixava aparecer sua bela silhueta. Ao ver ela assim Sesshoumaru pois as mãos na cabeça.

"_Tenho que manter o controle, acima de tudo... mas, ela esta me__enlouquecendo, eu vou sair daqui... senão posso cometer uma besteira."_

Pensou saindo imediatamente do quarto. Após algumas horas ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

No dia seguinte, Inu-Yasha ainda estava um pouco desconcertado na presença do irmão, mas mesmo assim conversou com ele sobre o acontecido com ele e Kagome na noite passada.

"Sesshy, eu beijei a Kagome ontem, eu me senti atraído por ela em certo momento então aconteceu."

"Você só deixou ela mais apaixonada..."

"O problema é que... eu me sinto muito confortável na presença dela... e..."

"Inu-Yasha, você esta se apaixonando por ela..."

"Nani?"

"Olhe para dentro de si, e tente descobrir o que realmente sente..."

Após dizer isso, Rin chegou à sala e Sesshoumaru a chamou para levá-la para casa.

"_Kagome, eu e a Kagome? Mas..."_ - Pensou Inu-Yasha em seus sentimentos de descobriu que realmente estava apaixonado por ela, mas desde quando?

"_Inu-Yasha, você deve evitar de magoar a garota pois os sentimentos dela por_ _você parecem ser sinceros_..." - Lembrou das palavras do irmão nesta hora.

Ele estava confuso àquela hora, e sentiu certo desconforto com aquilo, então resolveu esperar seu coração acalmar para falar com ela.

Enquanto isso na casa de Rin...

"Rin, me desculpe por... ontem, eu..."

A garota corou um pouco, mas logo foi dizendo.

"Sesshy, não aconteceu nada..."

"Eu não estou falando disso, eu fui ate o quarto ontem quando dormia e..."

"Você me viu nua!" - Nesta hora ela estava super corada.

"Não, estava coberta, mas..."

Rin deu-lhe as costas e ele chegou perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu te desejei a noite toda, Hime-chan..." - Afastou os cabelos dela do pescoço e começou beijá-lo.

"Sesshy, o que você é?..." - Disse em voz delicada.

"Hã? Como Assim?..."

"Você esta me enfeitiçando de novo, por favor pare..."

E a virando de frente fitou-a e disse:

"Eu, já disse, Hime-chan, eu não farei nada que não queira..."

"Mas... eu querendo ou não você com esse seu jeito doce consegue ate arrancar minha alma."

Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou, logo em seguida ela foi para a cozinha onde começou a preparar o almoço, pois ele iria almoçar com ela.

Inu-Yasha ao contrário do irmão, era muito tímido, como Rin havia dito, mas ele teria que ter coragem e contar a ela o que estava acontecendo.

Perdido em seus pensamentos não percebeu que a já era de tarde, ele então resolveu ir ate a casa de Kagome, mas desistiu no meio do caminho e ficou na praça da cidade. Pensando...

Kagome estava muito recatada, ficou assim o dia todo. Seu avô e sua mãe estranharam que ela ainda não tinha saído de casa aquele dia tão bonito.

Mas ao chegar o fim da tarde ela resolveu ir à casa de Rin, e quando caminhava passou por Inu-Yasha que estava sentado no mesmo banco de outro dia. Ela nem percebeu que ele estava ali, mas ele sentiu seu perfume e olhou.

"Kagome?" - chamou-a que gelou ao som de sua voz.

"I...nu-Yasha?"

"Kagome eu... preciso... te dizer uma coisa."

Ela olhou-o e preocupou-se com o jeito dele, estava um pouco pálido.

"Hai, pode dizer." - Falou em tom mais preocupado.

"Kagome , eu não sabia ate ontem mas..."

"Inu-Yasha você esta tremulo, você esta bem?"

Ele estava muito nervoso, então se lembrou do irmão e de seu autocontrole, e procurou manter a calma.

"Vamos, sente-se Inu-Yasha, e me conte..."

"...Eu descobri que... te amo Kagome..."

Agora era ela que tinha ficado pálida, Inu-Yasha sentiu as mãos da menina gelarem sob seu braço, onde ela as apoiava.

Ela abaixou o rosto, mas ele num gesto carinhoso, com o dedo indicador dobrado apoiou-o no queixo dela, levantou seu rosto, e continuou.

"Kagome, minha kagome, fica comigo?"

Ela com uma voz tremula e recatada disse-lhe.

"Vo...cê diz, namorar?"

"Hai, Kagome..."

"Eu, não sei o que dizer, eu, não esperava..."

"Kagome..." - Chamou-a olhando em seus olhos.

"Inu-Yasha, eu também amo você... eu..."

Ele então a calou com um beijo doce e carinhoso. Após a abraçou e ela num sussurro disse-lhe.

"Hai... eu aceito."

* * *

Continua... 

Hão minna!

Como vão todos?

Espero que bem...

Bem estou aqui para agradecer por todos os reviews do capítulo passado...

Quero também parabenizar minha queridíssima amiga Hinata-chan pelo seu aniversário, e pedir-lhe desculpas por não poder entregar o presente dela nesta data tão especial... bem isso aconteceu devido a alguns problemas que eu tive, e a Hinata sabe quais foram... mas mesmo assim quero dizer que estou feliz por ela colher mais uma margarida no imenso jardim... e não se preocupar que seu presente esta ficando pronto'

Para todos(as) as leitores(as) o meu grande e agradecido abraço por estarem me privilegiando com vossas paciências de lerem minha fic

Um grande Beijo e ate a próxma!

Hinata... PARABÉNS MINHA AMIGAAAA! o/


	10. Cobertos pele véu da noite

Capitulo 10 – Cobertos pelo véu da noite

Após Rin e Sesshoumaru assistirem um filme...

"Sesshy, eu vou tomar um banho você não se importa de ficar um pouquinho sozinho?"

"Iie, sua presença esta em toda parte Hime-chan." – Disse e após sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

Rin estava realmente muito feliz e Sesshoumaru igualmente. Ele tinha passado o dia todo na casa dela e agora ele precisava ir, após Rin sair do banho...

"Sesshy vamos?"

Quando ele a olhou, arregalou os olhos ela estava com aquela saia xadrez de novo, mas ele estava mais controlado dessa vez. Eles então saíram, e foram para casa dele onde Rin iria fazer um trabalho da faculdade com a ajuda dele.

Ao chegarem lá...

"Hime eu vou ter que te deixar sozinha um pouco, vou tomar um banho também, fique procurando o livro que precisa; eu não demoro." - Após dizer isso, deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e a deixou com as prateleiras cheias de livros e uma Rin atordoada com tantos volumes.

Ao sair do banho, foi ate seu quarto e Rin estava sob uma cadeira, tentando achar o livro. Ele disfarçadamente olhou-a, mas logo desviou o olhar e se sentou na cama.

"Rin, o livro esta do outro lado..." – Indicou ele sem muito a olhar.

"Arigatou..."

Estava penteando seus longos cabelos, Rin nunca havia visto fazer isso, e ficou impressionada com a paciência que ele tinha para desfazer os nós que embaraçavam-no.

"Puxa, você tem muita paciência, por isso que seu cabelo é tão bonito..."

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou. Ao terminar levantou-se jogando os cabelos para traz.

"Encontrou?"

"Hã, a sim, esta aqui."

Eles se olharam muito profundamente àquela hora, e Sesshoumaru não deixou de olhar as pernas dela, as quais sua saia deixava a amostra. De algum jeito, Rin causava uma reação química na mente dele o que fazia perder seu auto controle, ela o deixava louco de desejo, e às vezes isso ficava constrangedor, a cada vez que eles se encontravam.

Rin de repente ficou vermelha, pois nunca tinha o visto reagir de tal forma. Quando ele reparou que Rin estava vermelha não entendeu, mas ao perceber que seu corpo tinha reagido a estímulos visuais, seu rosto também ficou extremamente vermelho, então ele rapidamente sentou-se na cama e colocou um travesseiro no colo. Rin deixou o livro cair e saiu do quarto muito envergonhada, com seu rosto muito corado.

"Rin, espere..." - Pediu Sesshoumaru ainda muito envergonhado, sentado na cama com o travesseiro no colo.

"_O que aconteceu comigo? Eu sempre controlei tais situações..."_ - Pensou censurando-se.

"_Ai, o que eu faço, eu vou embora, é isso."_ - E pensando assim, Rin pegou sua bolsa e saiu ainda corada, nesta hora Inu-Yasha havia chego e não entendeu nada.

"Rin espere... eu..."

"Ih, ela acabou de sair, estava muito estranha."

"Kuso!"

"Calma Sesshy, vocês brigaram?"

"Inu-Yasha damare!"

O rapaz ficou sem entender mais ainda, o irmão ficou nervoso de repente.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala e voltou para o quarto, pegou o livro que Rin estava segurando e colocou-o na escrivaninha. Sentou-se na cama e pois a mão no rosto deixando seu corpo cair na cama. Ali ele ficou durante horas pensando em Rin, ate que resolveu ir ate a casa dela.

Rin estava na sala fazendo o trabalho da faculdade, ou parte dele, pois tinha deixado o livro na casa de seu namorado.

"Ah, mas que coisa, agora eu vou precisar daquele li...vro." - Ficou corada ao pensar na situação.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru...

"Inu-Yasha vou pegar o carro..."

"Tá. As chaves estão lá na cozinha, em cima da mesa." - Indicou Inu-Yasha prestando a atenção no filme que assistia.

Sesshoumaru, a caminho da casa de Rin não parava de pensar, sua mente estava enfeitiçada pela garota.

"Rin, você esta me deixando louco..." - pensou.

Após alguns minutos, Rin estava cochilando sob os livros, e não percebeu que seu namorado havia chego. Sem acordá-la ele sentou-se perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Hime-chan, ashiteiru."

"Atashi mou... meu amor..." - murmurou ela dormindo com um sorriso, pois pensou que estava sonhando.

Ele então afastou os cabelos dela de cima do pescoço e deu um carinhoso beijo, ela acordou assustada.

"Calma, sou eu..."

"Como entrou?"

"A porta estava aberta, deveria ter mais cuidado."

" Eu esqueci de trancar..." – ela ficou sem graça.

"Rin eu... Queria te pedir desculpas por..."

"Sesshy, isso é natural, não esquenta..." – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

"Mas... Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes."

"Sesshy, você e de carne e osso..."

"Er... – começou ele sem graça. – Eu trouxe o livro que você esta precisando..."

"Ah! Arigatou!" - Após agradecer Rin deu um beijo muito caloroso em Sesshoumaru que a abraçou, Rin entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele, o fazendo arrepiar, ele então apertou-a delicadamente contra seu corpo o qual tentava conscientemente controlar dessa vez.

Aquelas caricias em seu pescoço, alem dos beijos que Rin dava ali estavam deixando ele louco, Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru intensificar os beijos, as mãos dele estavam suadas e tremulas.

"Sesshy, o que esta acontecendo meu amor?" Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido...

Ele afastou o rosto de perto dela, mas seus cabelos estavam sobre o ombro dela ainda.

"Rin, eu... não quero te desrespeitar, mas... eu já estou no meu limite... – neste momento puxou-a delicadamente para junto de seu corpo. – você esta me enlouquecendo..."

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu os lábios quentes de Sesshoumaru tocarem seu pescoço, ele estava com o corpo febril de desejo, sua respiração estava quente, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse, nesta hora os beijos de Sesshoumaru estavam mais ardentes e sedutores. Ele estava como na noite da festa de aniversario, mas mais sedutor.

Delicadamente ele foi deslizando a mão pelas costas dela, que não protestava, ele intensificou ainda mais os beijos, e foi a deitando devagar, não parando de beijá-la.

Ela estava agora acariciando seu peito, mas por cima da camisa, que ele sem abrir os olhos tirou, e em seguida voltou a beijá-la. Quando ela tocou seu peito desnudo sentiu o coração pulsando forte, ele delicadamente continuou a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo para seu ventre. Rin não estava o impedindo, por isso delicadamente ele foi levantando sua blusa, começou beijar seu ventre, Rin estava respirando intensamente, e ao perceber que ela estava dando pequenos gemidos, deslizou as mãos tirando a blusa dela e puxando-a para seus braços.

"Sesshy... por favor... eu..."

"Calma hime-chan, eu terei cuidado..."

"Hai..." - disse em voz silenciosa ao pé do ouvido dele que a tomou a nos braços e a levou para o quarto dela, colocou a sob a cama, onde ela o olhou com olhos cheios de desejo...

Aos beijos ele tirou as peças restantes, após deixar ambos os corpos desnudos, Sesshoumaru delicadamente juntou-os e sentiu por completo o quão quente o corpo de Rin estava, seu coração estava acelerado; com carinho Sesshoumaru tentou uma penetração e sentiu a barreira que dividia o pecado da pureza, ele olhou nos olhos de Rin, que nesta hora apertou suas costas, deixando clara a dor em sua expressão, mas Sesshoumaru a beijou-a nesta hora a fim de acalmá-la, no mesmo instante em que ele carinhosamente quebrou a barreira. Rin deu um forte gemido de dor, mas foi um gemido abafado pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que procurou acalmá-la acariciando seu rosto e após entrelaçando uma de suas mãos a dela. Mão que deixou um forte arranhão nas costas do rapaz.

Após a dor que Rin sentia ter se findado, os desejos de ambos estavam sendo satisfeitos, Sesshoumaru teve que se controlar para não machucar Rin, pois era sua primeira vez, o delicado corpo da garota não estava acostumado aquele ato de amor.

Sesshoumaru quase não acreditava que eles estavam se amando agora. Ele beijava todo o corpo da garota e murmurava "Te amo" a cada parte beijada.

Algumas longas horas depois, Rin parecia adormecida sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru, ambos estavam molhados de suor, ele estava de olhos fechados, mas acariciava os cabelos de Rin.

"Hime?..."

"Hai..."

"Você esta bem, querida?"

"Não poderia estar melhor." - Após dizer isso deu um longo e apaixonado suspiro, e olhou para ele que deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, sorrindo após o beijo.

Um tempo depois os dois acabaram dormindo, cobertos pelo véu da noite.

Continua...

* * *

. Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, apesar de que nessa época eu não estava habituada a escrever cenas assim... 

Eu estava no cursinho de gramática quando me surgiu à idéia de escrevê-lo, e então me isolei no fim da sala e comecei a escrever... não estava muito inspirada no dia, mas foi muito bom... posso dizer que foi minha primeira vez nas fics, descrevendo uma cena de "amor".

Espero que gostem '

Ahn... (coçando a cabeça e disfarçando) Vanessa-chan... er... eu não gosto muito de assassinar personagens mesmo, mas...

Bem, eu amo o Sesshoumaru e a Rin... mas em qualquer fic que eu escreva deles, é sempre romance e drama. Para mim, o drama intensifica a paixão entre os casais, e eu não consigo deixar de dramatizar algumas partes...

Eu quase mato os personagens sim (fazendo uma expressão maligna), mas eles sempre têm um final feliz, isso eu garanto!

Portanto... perdoe meus atos... eu quero ver o Sesshy e a Rin cada vez mais unidos, e apaixonados.

Obrigada a todos os reviews dos capítulos passados

Um grande beijo para todos...

Palavras do capítulo:

Kuso - semelhante a mer

Damare – Cale-se!

Ashiteiru – eu te amo

Atashi mou – eu também


	11. O Acidente

Capitulo 11 – O acidente

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Rin havia esquecido que Sesshoumaru estava com ela, e corou ao sentir a pele quente dele em suas costas. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, seu rosto estava muito sereno, sua respiração ainda era febril.

Rin delicadamente tirou os braços dele, que estava em volta de sua cintura, e após deu um beijo muito carinhoso na testa dele.

Ela seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um demorado banho, colocou seu roupão e foi procurar uma roupa no seu armário, e viu Sesshoumaru se revirando na cama, tinha uma expressão muito perturbada desta vez, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Ela se aproximou sentou se na cama.

"Sesshy, acorda querido..."

"Rin..." - Murmurou ainda dormindo.

Ela delicadamente tirou os cabelos do rosto dele que ao sentir o toque acordou. Este ficou a olhando deixando-a um pouco corada.

"Hime, você esta linda hoje..." – comentou olhando-a.

"Sesshy, eu...'' - E antes dela terminar de falar ele a puxou novamente para cama, pondo-a sob ele.

Ela deu um beijo nele, o qual jogou-a para o lado e se sobrepôs, fazendo com que ela corasse, mas mesmo assim teve coragem de perguntar:

"Sesshy, você quer de novo?"

"Se você não quiser, tudo bem..."

"Mas nós ficamos a noite toda... Er, não esta cansado?"

"Nunca me cansaria de você, minha princesinha."

Ele, após dizer isso sorriu e começou a beijá-la de novo.

Em casa Inu-Yasha tinha acabado de acordar, e como de costume foi fazer o desjejum, mas a refeição não estava posta como Sesshoumaru sempre fazia antes de ir trabalhar, ele achou estranho e foi ate o quarto do irmão para ver se ele ainda dormia, mas ao entrar, viu que a cama não fora nem desfeita, e ficou preocupado.

Ao sair para trabalhar, passou na faculdade para perguntar por ele, mas ninguém havia o visto.

"Mas... Inu-Yasha seu irmão nunca fez isso antes?" - Perguntou Kagome, que também apresentava preocupação nas palavras.

"Iie..."

"Inu-Yasha, Kagomeee!" - Chamou de longe Sango, vindo em direção a eles.

"Conseguiu falar com a Rin ontem, sobre o trabalho?" - Perguntou ela ao chegar perto do casal.

"Não consegui falar com ela no telefone, só estava chamando..." - preocupou-se Kagome.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome?"

"Não sei, ela ainda não apareceu aqui também, isso é muito estranho."

"Vamos mais tarde lá para saber o que houve Kagome..." - Convidou Sango.

Após Inu-Yasha dar um beijo nos lábios de Kagome, Sango caiu ante eles deixando visível sua surpresa.

"Kagome vocês estão..."

"Sim, estamos muito felizes..."

"Kagome eu vou dar uma passada lá na casa da Rin agora, eu tenho uma leve desconfiança..."

Ambas as garotas olhou com muita curiosidade para Inu-Yasha que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Inu-Yasha, do que você esta falando?"

Inu-Yasha despediu se de Kagome e Sango e seguiu para a casa de Rin sem responder a pergunta da namorada, pois não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Na casa de Rin, Sesshoumaru estava no banho, e Rin estava finalmente preparando o desjejum.

Após o Banho, Sesshoumaru olhou para a cama onde passaram a noite, e viu uma mancha de sangue nos lençóis, mancha da pureza a qual determinava que Rin era agora sua por completo. Foi ate a cozinha, se aproximou de Rin e a segurou pela cintura, abraçando por traz e sussurrou no ouvido dela...

"Ashiteiru, hime-chan..."

"Atashi mou." - Respondeu um pouco tímida.

Neste momento, ambos escutam a campainha e se entreolham.

"Você esta esperando alguém?"

"Não, mas deve ser a Kagome, eu fiquei de entregar nosso trabalho a ela hoje..."

"Deixe que eu atendo, sente-se e tome café , você... gastou muitas energias essa noite." - Rin corou ao dizer tal coisa, mas logo foi atender a porta.

Ao chegar lá, teve uma surpresa.

"I...Inu-Yasha, é você, entre..."

"Eu vim pegar o carro, cadê o Sesshoumaru?"

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala...

"Eu estou aqui..." - respondeu ele, com muita firmeza na voz.

"Sesshy, eu... vou desjejuar ta, – neste momento deu um beijo nos lábios do namorado – Inu-Yasha, fique a vontade..." - Sorriu ela.

Ao ficarem sozinhos Sesshoumaru foi logo perguntando.

"Como sabia que estava aqui?"

"Sesshoumaru, você dormiu aqui com... a Rin?" - Perguntou ao irmão com um ar de malícia.

"Você veio buscar o carro?" - Tentou mudar de assunto com um tom muito serio.

"Não fuja do assunto..."

E antes de Inu-Yasha terminar, formou-se uma ruga entre as sobrancelas de Sesshoumaru.

"Inu-Yasha... não quero me aborrecer com você, respeite minha intimidade seu moleque..."

"Er... – Começou sem graça. – Tenho que trabalhar, vim buscar o..." - E antes dele terminar Sesshoumaru jogou-lhe as chaves, e lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, o que o irritou muito.

"Sesshoumaru, você pensa que tenho medo de você?"

Rin ao ouvir a alteração de voz de Inu-Yasha, foi logo ate a sala e viu que Sesshoumaru estava com a expressão muito assustadora.

"Inu-Yasha, sabe que detesto que fale assim comigo!"

"Ei, vocês, por favor, não briguem..."

"Acha que só porque transou com ela, pode me chamar assim, seu Baka!"

"O que você disse?" - Nesta hora o sangue de Sesshoumaru esquentou, e quando ia partir para cima do irmão, Rin segurou no braço dele, ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Por favor, querido, não brigue com seu irmão..."

"Rin ele esta te desrespeitando..."

"Ele esta nervoso, vocês estão alterados, venha vamos tomar um chá calmante..."

Rin finalmente conseguiu contê-lo e o levou para cozinha onde se sentou, ela tremendo muito pois uma xícara de chá na frente dele, logo após foi ate a sala conversar com Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, mantenha a calma..."

"Rin-chan, me desculpe por dizer aquilo, eu não pensei em você e..."

"Não tem problema..."- Rin parecia muito tímida nesta hora, estava um pouco corada.

"Diz para o senhor certinho que eu já fui ok!"

"Tudo bem, ja ne..."

Após isso foi direto para a cozinha e viu Sesshoumaru com os punhos serrados

e com um olhar assassino, então devagar tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

"Ele me pediu desculpas..."

"Ele me desrespeitou, e a você também..."

"Eu nunca vi vocês tão alterados..."

"Ele sabe que não gosto que comente sobre mina vida íntima..."

"Sesshy, seu irmão pode estar se sentindo sozinho, vocês quase não conversam, e ele deve sentir falta de conversar com você..."

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo nesta hora, mas logo reagiu.

"Rin..." – chamou em tom serio, ela assustou-se, e rapidamente tirou a mão de seu rosto arregalando os olhos.

Ele se levantou e foi para o lado dela, fazendo ela se assustar mais ainda, ele então deu um sorriso e a pegou no colo.

'O...que vai fazer?"

"Eu vou te levar para mim, minha bonequinha..."

Os dois começaram a rir e inacreditavelmente ele a levou para o quarto de novo, parecia insaciável os desejos do rapaz. Um lado o qual Rin passou a conhecer na noite passada.

Eles passaram o dia todo juntos, ele ajudou ela a fazer as compras, fazer o trabalho da faculdade, tudo com muitos beijos, abraços, brincadeira e carinho.

Ao fim do dia ambos estavam conversando na sala, quando tocaram insistentemente a campainha. Eles estranharam, e então Sesshoumaru foi atender. Um Miroku muito alterado estava na porta, chegava estar pálido.

"Miroku, o que houve?" - Perguntou Sesshoumaru preocupado com a expressão do rapaz.

"O que aconteceu Miroku..." - Perguntou Rin desta vez.

"O seu irmão..." - Começou Miroku.

"Eu não quero saber daquele baka..." - Deu as costas ao rapaz.

"...Ele esta no hospital, bateu de carro..."

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru sentiu como se tivesse caído água gelada em sua cabeça, perdeu as forças.

"Sesshy, Sesshy, você esta bem..." - Preocupou-se Rin ao ver que Sesshoumaru avia levado um choque com a notícia.

"Vamos eu vou te levar no hospital." – Miroku informou-o, segurando as chaves nas mãos impacientes.

Ele foi levado para o carro de forma maquinal, Rin segurava em seu braço com delicadeza e confortou-o em seus braços dentro do carro de Miroku.

Eles seguiram para o hospital, e ao chegar lá Kagome estava em prantos, pois não sabia noticias dele ainda.

Sesshoumaru ficou em um silencio todo o percurso, e ao chegar ao hospital, continuou assim ate o medico aparecer com as roupas de Inu-Yasha, encharcadas de sangue.

Sesshoumaru, ao ver aquilo, levou as mãos na cabeça.

"Inu-Yasha... como... como ele esta..."

"Sesshy, calma deixa o medico falar..." - Pediu Rin ao rapaz.

"Ele esta bem, só sofreu algumas escoriações no abdômen e quebrou um braço, amanha ele pode ir para casa, ele vai ficar essa noite para observação." - E dizendo isso o medico entregou-lhe as roupas que segurava.

Kagome que chorava incessantemente parou e foi abraçar Rin que estava com Sesshoumaru, o qual foi logo pedindo ao medico.

"Eu posso ver meu irmão?"

"Claro, venha..."

Ao chegar ao quarto onde o irmão estava, viu que estava com uma compleição serena, e ao chegar perto, Inu-Yasha deu um gemido de dor e começou a acordar.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo Inu-Yasha esta querendo se matar?" - Perguntou ao irmão serio.

"Itaiiii... Vai me passar outro sermão, au."

Sesshoumaru deu as costas ao irmão e sussurrou algumas palavras...

"Me... desculpe Inu-Yasha... eu não estou sendo um bom irmão para você..."

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos, mas quando ia falar foi interropido por ele.

"Eu errei hoje com você..."

"Er... não esquenta, eu não devia ter dito aquilo, não queria me meter na sua vida..."

"Afinal, você estava certo, eu estava tão feliz de ter ficado essa noite com a Rin que esqueci de levar o carro para você trabalhar... e..."

"Vocês... estavam dormindo ate àquela hora?"

"Er... – Ele virou e estava com o rosto um pouco corado. – Eu não estava dormindo exatamente... eu..."

"Opa pode parar... eu já sei, não sou nenhuma criança."

Sesshoumaru sorriu àquela hora ao mesmo tempo em que seus amigos entraram, e Kagome foi logo dando um carinhoso beijo nos lábios de Inu-Yasha.

Todos, menos Sango, caíram.

"Kagome o que significa isso?" - Perguntou Rin com os olhos arregalados, e Miroku completou.

"Vocês estão juntos?"

Kagome corou e Inu-Yasha foi logo dizendo, segurando na mão da garota.

"Estamos juntos dês de ontem..."

Sesshoumaru, deu um sorriso malicioso ao olhar para o irmão, mas não completou seu pensamento pois foi interrompido por Miroku que foi logo noticiando:

Continua...

Olá pessoal... como vão vocês... (olhar cínico)

Ai! Ui! Peraí... eu não fiz por mau... (sendo apedrejada por olhares por causa do encerramento deste capítulo)

Ok, peço desculpas para todos... (reverenciando), Mas fics sem um pequeno suspense não tem graça né

Sendo assim... no próximo capítulo vocês, meus queridos(as), saberão qual é a notícia que Miroku dará!

Beijos meus(minhas) fofuras!


	12. O casamento de Mirok e Sango

Capitulo 12 – O casamento de Miroku e Sango

"Eu sei que aqui não é um bom lugar para dizer essas coisas mas, - Neste momento abraçou Sango que corou. – Nosso casamento será na primeira semana do mês que vem e... gostaríamos muito que fossem nossos padrinhos."

Rin abriu um sorriso muito alegre e Kagome também...

"Sugoi!" - Disseram em coro as duas garotas.

Ao decorrer do tempo, muitas coisas foram acontecendo na vida dos três casais e amigos, tudo estava acertado e faltando apenas dois dias para o casamento; Miroku foi ate a casa de Sesshoumaru, o qual estava acompanhado por Rin que estava lendo um livro.

"Miroku, entre..."

Ele entrou afoito pela porta, deixando Sesshoumaru sem entender, mas antes dele perguntar, o rapaz que tinha uma expressão alegre e preocupada foi logo dizendo:

"Estou nervoso, queria um conselho de como proceder no dia do meu casamento e..."

"Ei, Ei, pare com isso, eu não posso te aconselhar sobre isso porque nunca casei antes..."

Nesta hora Rin parou de ler o livro e fitou o namorado com um olhar muito repreensivo, o qual percebeu e deu um sorriso muito sem graça.

"Eu não queria vir aqui para te pedir conselhos, mas você é o mais experiente e responsável do grupo..."

"Porque você não queria os conselhos dele Miroku?" Perguntou Rin curiosa.

Sesshoumaru ao ver a cara que Miroku fez, tentou conter um riso.

"É que da ultima vez que eu pedi um conselho a ele, ele me deu um soco na cabeça, itaiii, só de pensar eu fico com dor de cabeça."

Neste momento Inu-Yasha chegou, estava com uma expressão cansada, mas ao ver o nervosismo de Miroku, e a cara do seu irmão deduziu...

"Miroku, veio levar outro cascudo para se acalmar?"

"Inu-Yasha, não tem graça..." Mirou-o com seriedade.

Sesshoumaru, com um ar deboche sentou-se perto do amigo que se levantou desconfiando do cascudo que poderia levar.

"Calma, Miroku, não vou te bater, não adianta se a pessoa souber o porquê esta apanhando..."

Miroku suspirou aliviando-se por saber a noticia.

"E então, o que te perturba às vezes eu posso te ajudar..."

"É que esse é um assunto muito delicado..." Sussurrou ao amigo.

Rin ao perceber que a conversa era entre homens foi logo dizendo aborrecida.

"Miroku, porque não me pede licença, eu saio numa boa."

Após essa reação, Rin foi para o quarto de Sesshoumaru, que não entendeu a reação da namorada.

Miroku, um pouco sem graça tentou explicar o problema ao rapaz...

"Sesshoumaru, como você é o amigo mais experiente que eu tenho, eu queria saber se pode me dar algumas dicas de como proceder... depois do casamento... sabe eu não tenho muita experiência com garotas... é... do tipo..."

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para o amigo com indignação. Inu-Yasha sentado no outro sofá tentava sufocar uma gargalhada, e disfarçando foi para o banheiro tomar banho.

"Miroku... Você... você é... virgem?"

"NÃO! Quero dizer...

"Ah... Entendi, ela e virgem..."

"Sim, eu estou nervoso..."

"Miroku, mantenha a calma, você só tem que ser delicado com ela, e se ficar nervoso, não vai conseguir nada..."

"Sesshoumaru, er, eu..." Nesta hora Miroku estava vermelho de vergonha.

Rin deu um grito muito agudo no quarto assustando e interrompendo o que Miroku ia dizer. Sesshoumaru correu ate lá, e deparou-se com Rin em cima da cama com medo de uma barata que estava perto da poltrona onde ela estava lendo.

Ele entrou e encostou a porta, e cuidou do inseto. Após isso, pegou Rin nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo.

"Agora pode descer, eu já cuidei daquele inseto indesejável..."

Ele pois a no chão e quando ia sair Rin segurou em sua mão. Este então olhou para ela e não entendeu o motivo dela o conter ali.

"Hime... o que foi querida?"

Ela corou, então, ele a abraçou, mas escutou um barulhinho vindo da porta, então, foi ate lá e a abriu. Inu-Yasha e Miroku que estava escutando atrás da porta caíram no chão.

Os dois muito sem graça, foram para sala sob um olhar muito reprovador.

"Esses dois, não tem jeito..."

Rin escondeu a boca com as mãos tentando abafar um riso.

Na sala...

"Ih, eu acho que vou sair, Sesshoumaru vai me passar um sermão..."

"Vou ir com você."

E quando seguiam para a porta, Sesshoumaru com uma cara debochada olhava os dois.

"Onde pensam que vão, espero que tenham uma boa explicação para a bisbilhotagem."

"Er... Sabe... – Começou Miroku completamente sem graça – Nos ficamos preocupados com a Rin e..."

Sesshoumaru começou a rir deixando os amigos boquiabertos.

"Sesshoumaru, o que houve com você, de um tempo para cá você tem estado tão estranho."

Ele parou de rir e sentou-se bem na hora em que Rin chegou à sala.

"Sesshy, eu vou para casa, preciso descansar um pouco..."

"Esta bem, eu vou te levar em casa, Inu-Yasha cuide da casa ok."

Sesshoumaru, na verdade estava reagindo estranho porque estava nervoso com algo que estava em sua mente já algum tempo, mas estava sem coragem para por em pratica seus planos.

No dia do casamento, estava tudo muito bonito, a cerimônia foi num sitio de beleza esplendida.

Na hora em que o cerimonialista perguntou a Miroku, se ele receberia Sango como esposa, após ele dizer sim, uma veia saltou na testa de Sango, que deu um tapa especial, deixando ele caído no chão.

Todos os amigos com uma gota atrás da cabeça entenderam a reação da moça, pois ele estava passando a mão nela enquanto dizia sim.

"Esse Miroku, não tem jeito..." falou baixinho Inu-Yasha que estava ao lado de Kagome que abafava o riso nas mãos.

Passando se a cerimônia, na festa, Sango decidiu jogar o buquê.

"Vamos meninas, vamos ver quem vai ser a próxima a se casar..."

As garotas se reuniram atrás de Sango, que jogou o buquê, todas avançaram para o pegar, mas ele caiu direitinho nas mãos de Rin, a qual nem tinha se movido do lugar.

Rin corou ao olhar para o namorado, pois ele estava sorrindo para ela como se quisesse dizer algo.

Na valsa dos noivos, todos dançavam, menos Inu-Yasha e Kagome que estavam conversando em uma mesa.

"Kagome, estou um pouco preocupado com meu irmão..."

"Porque Inu-Yasha, ele parece bem..."

"É, você disse certo, ele parece, mas não esta."

"Não entendo..."

"A algum tempo, eu tenho percebido que ele esta andando pela casa de madrugada. Lá em casa sempre ficam algumas garrafas de saquê, e ele nunca bebe, só em ocasiões especiais, e ele anda bebendo durante essas madrugadas que passa acordado."

"Nossa isso é serio Inu-Yasha, você tem que conversar com ele."

"Eu?"

"Lógico, você é o irmão dele... Não quer que a Rin converse não é?"

"Rin não pode nem saber disso, ele me mataria."

"Então o que esta esperando, ele pode estar com algum problema, ou ate doente..."

"É, você tem razão."

"Inu-Yasha, vamos dançar um pouco..."

"Claro, hime-chan."

"Ei, esta copiando seu irmão?"

"Hã, porque?"

"A Rin me disse que ele só chama ela assim!"

"Sério, não sabia."

"Aah, irmãos"

A festa durou quase a noite toda, todos se divertiram, mas ao chegar ao final, Miroku chamou Sesshoumaru num canto, ele parecia muito tenso.

"Sesshoumaru, o que eu faço agora!" Perguntou ele muito nervoso.

Sesshoumaru suspirou fundo e abraçou o amigo.

"Faça como te disse, seja delicado com ela, e não vai logo passando a mão, comece devagar, entendeu..."

"Mas... eu não resisti nem na hora do sim, como vou fazer isso?"

"Você vai poder passar a mão nela quando quiser, mas essa noite tem que ser paciente, ou não vai dar certo."

"Esta bem, vou fazer o possível, mas, ela é irresistível..."

Sesshoumaru olhou o amigo e lembrou das situações que passou com Rin.

"Sesshy, queria te falar, er, estou atrapalhando, gomen ne, eu..."

"Iie, Rin-chan, já terminamos." Falou Miroku, que logo após foi para perto de Sango a qual conversava com alguns convidados.

"Sesshy, eu quero ir embora, estou com os pés muito doloridos."

"Claro, vamos... mas eu posso te levar para a minha casa?"

Rin coçou a cabeça, e olhou o namorado.

"Hummmm, já entendi, então vamos para-a-sua-casa." Completou aos beijos.

Ao final da festa, todos estavam exaustos. Inu-Yasha, depois de levar Kagome em casa, foi para a sua, onde foi direto ao quarto do irmão, para conversar com ele sobre a situação o qual estava preocupando-o, mas ao chegar lá, ele não estava, então deduziu que estava com Rin.

Na casa de Rin, Sesshoumaru revirava-se de um lado para o outro na cama, Rin que estava dormindo acordou assustada, com aquela reação desordenada do namorado e ao olhar, ficou mais assustada ainda, pois estava tão suado que havia molhado o lençol o qual cobria seu corpo nu.

Rin ficou extremamente preocupada, e chamou-o.

"Sesshy, acorda querido, vamos acorde..." Disse ela balançando suavemente o corpo do rapaz, que abriu os olhos, o qual levantou e abraçou-a muito forte.

"O... O que aconteceu meu amor, calma eu estou aqui." Após o abraço ele olhou nos olhos da garota, que estava muito preocupada.

"Rin, eu te amo..."

"O que houve, você esta transpirando em excesso, estava tendo um pesadelo?"

"Hai..."

"E... com o que estava sonhando."

Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar em algum ponto do quarto e ficou em silencio.

"Se você não quiser falar tudo bem eu entendo..."

"Estava sonhando com meu pai..."

"Seu pai?"

"Hai, estávamos discutindo e... meu irmão chorando no colo da mãe..."

Rin pegou um lenço que estava na mesa de cabeceira e começou a secar o rosto do namorado, mas antes dela terminar ele a abraçou, parecia carente...

"Sesshy, porque não vai visitar seus pais?..."

"Meu pai... já morreu há muito tempo..."

"Me perdoe, eu não sabia... e sua mãe..."

"Eu não a conheci..."

"Mas..."

"Inu-Yasha e eu somos de mães diferentes..."

Neste momento Sesshoumaru, se levantou, deixando seu corpo desnudo à vista de Rin, que não parava de olhar em seu rosto, o qual estava com uma expressão muito confusa.

Rin levantou-se também e abraçou seu namorado por traz, fazendo com que ele sentisse um conforto naquele abraço.

"Arigatou, Rin..."

"Sesshy..."

"... por você estar aqui quando eu preciso, você completa minha vida..."

Nesta hora lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto do rapaz, Rin ficou preocupada pois sabia que tinha algum problema com Sesshoumaru, mas ele não queria o dividir com ela.

Sesshoumaru com muito carinho, tomou-a nos braços, e a levou para o banheiro, onde os dois tomaram um demorado banho quente relaxante. Após, ela preparou um chá calmante e deu-o para Sesshoumaru, que depois de toma-o conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente.

Um pouco mais tarde, ao acordar ele foi para casa, onde Inu-Yasha estava, o qual acabou dormindo no sofá esperando pelo irmão.

Ao ver que o irmão dormia foi direto ao bar, e pegou uma dose dupla de saquê para beber.

"Sesshoumaru, o que esta acontecendo com você?" Perguntou Inu-Yasha que acordou com o barulho dos passos do irmão. Nesta hora estava de pe atrás do irmão que apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Inu-Yasha então pegou o copo que seu irmão segurava e pois no bar, após passou um braço em volta do irmão, levando-o para o sofá onde ambos sentaram, e Inu-Yasha começou a falar:

"Sesshoumaru, não é desse jeito que vai conseguir resolver seu problema. Eu sei que detesta que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa se meta em sua vida, mas... eu sou seu irmão, e estou preocupado com você..."

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e olhou fixo aos olhos do irmão, que àquela hora inspirava muita amizade.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e sem olhar o irmão e começou a contar...

"Eu estou... pensando em me casar Inu-Yasha..."

"Hã?" Surpreendeu-se o irmão, não deixando de expressar surpresa no olhar.

Sesshoumaru, virou se ao irmão e continuou.

"A Rin esta ocupando um lugar em mim que eu não sabia que existia..."

"E... você esta tornando isso um problema?"

"Estou sem coragem para falar com ela, toda vez que eu quero falar, me da um bloqueio e eu não consigo..."

Inu-Yasha deu uma gargalhada e Sesshoumaru o olhou assustado.

"Você esta rindo..."

"Estou! Eu não acredito que você aconselha os outros, da força e quando chega sua vez você fraqueja..."

"Inu-Yasha pare com isso, eu não sou fraco."

"Então o que é? Esta se deteriorando por causa de uma coisa que você tem segurança o suficiente para fazer, não quero te deixar mal, mas esta sendo muito mais que fraco, esta sendo mesquinho consigo mesmo e com a Rin também."

"Com a Rin?"

"Sim com Rin, como ela se sentiria se soubesse que você é um fraco, e não tem coragem para se declarar para ela, e o pior esta se matando por isso..." Falou ao irmão indicando a garrafa de saquê ainda aberta.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, e ouviu o irmão...

"Eu estou com um grande problema com meu relacionamento com a Kagome e, no entanto, estou tentando resolver da melhor maneira..."

"Problema?"

"É... eu, não estou conseguindo chegar... a ... Bem isso não vem ao caso."

"Você esta certo... eu deveria ser forte, como meu pai foi..."

"Bom falar dele. Você lembra como ele nos fez ser forte na hora de sua morte?"

E dando um abraço muito forte no irmão...

"Inu-Yasha... Arigatou..."

"Eu só estou fazendo a minha parte, sendo seu irmão..."

Após o abraço, Sesshoumaru olhou o irmão e começou.

"Qual é o seu problema com a Kagome, vocês parecem tão felizes."

Inu-Yasha ficou vermelho, e o irmão não conseguiu entender.

"Vamos diga..."

"Bem eu, er, eu não consigo..."

"Você não esta conseguindo... transar com ela, é isso?"

Inu-Yasha esta hora ficou extremamente envergonhado e tentou cortar o assunto.

"Bem eu tenho que trabalhar amanha e..."

"Esta com medo de que, de conversar comigo, ou..."

"Eu não estou com medo só não quero falar do assunto..."

"Ela é virgem não é?"

"Como sabe?"

"Esta com medo de machucar ela..."

"Ei, ei, pare com isso, eu só estou inseguro..."

"Inseguro?"

"Hai, ela é muito delicada e eu tenho medo de magoar ela, não quero isso."

"Bem..."

"Você não teve medo de magoar a Rin também?"

"Um pouco, mas deixei o momento cuidar de tudo."

"E... como foi?"

"Aconteceu tudo naturalmente, mas não vou contar detalhes, porque você não é nenhuma criança."

Inu-Yasha estranhou o irmão, pois era a primeira vez que eles conversavam daquela maneira, sem repreensões ou olhares frios.

"Ei, Sesshoumaru..."

"Hai?" Disse ele com um tom meio desajeitado.

"Você sabe ser um bom amigo, eu não conhecia esse seu lado..."

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso ao irmão, que logo foi mudando de assunto.

"Porque o Miroku estava tão nervoso?"

"Ele estava com medo da noite de núpcias."

"É... Esta todo mundo com o mesmo problema..."

Após dizer isso ambos começaram a rir.

N/A:

¬¬ Desculpem... eu estou ainda abalada com um certo capítulo de uma fic...

Bem...

Agradeço a todos que lêem minhas fics

Beijos...


	13. Uma surpresa para Miroku

Capítulo 13 - Uma surpresa para Miroku

Alguns meses depois...

"Rin, eu tenho notado que a Sango anda meio estranha, você não acha?" Perguntou Kagome olhando Sango sentada numa mesa próxima.

"Deve ser por causa de nossa formatura, às vezes ela esta insegura por causa disso."

"Será?"

"Oi, meninas, como estão?" Surpreendeu as duas Miroku, o qual tinha ido buscar Sango na faculdade.

"Oi! Tudo bem Miroku?"

Ele fazendo uma cara de mistério, olhou as duas e após um sorriso respondeu.

"Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!"

Ao dizer isso saiu, e foi em direção a sua esposa, a qual não estava muito a fim de conversa.

Mas ele entendia o mau humor de Sango, às vezes ela ficava desse jeito, coisas de mulher...

Ao cair da noite, Sango deixou tudo pronto em casa, e saiu sem dizer para Miroku

onde iria, o rapaz não se importou, e continuou maquinando o próximo dia de trabalho que teria.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando ela chegou, Miroku estava no banho. Ela foi ate o quarto e esperou sentada na cama pelo rapaz, que ao chegar neste, não entendeu a reação de Sango.

"Sango? Porque esta com essa cara de desanimada, aconteceu alguma coisa meu amor?"

Ela apenas se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, tomou um banho, e ao voltar, Miroku estava a esperando para dormir, como sempre fazia.

"Sangozinhaaa! Vem cá que eu estou te esperando minha linda!" Chamou o rapaz batendo na cama.

"Miroku... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa..."

Miroku ficou extremamente preocupado com a expressão seria da moça, e se levantou rapidamente indo para perto dela.

"Sango, aconteceu alguma coisa, você esta bem, quero dizer se sente mal?..."

Sango deu as costas ao rapaz, e entregou um papel a ele, que estranhou.

"O... que é isso?"

"Miroku... eu estou... grávida..."

O rapaz sentiu se coração dar um salto no peito, perdeu as forças.

"Eu fiz o exame... e deu positivo."

"Sa... Sango, você esta, quero dizer, ai na sua barriga...er!"

"Hai..." Respondeu ela com olhos rasos d'agua.

Ele, imediatamente ajoelhou aos pés da moça e abraçou sua cintura, após deu muitos beijos na barriga da moça, esta agora aos prantos.

Depois disso ele a pegou nos braços, e saiu gritando pela casa, correndo com ela ainda nos braços:

"Eu não acredito! Eu vou ser pai!"

Ele então ao colocou a moça no chão de pés, abraçou-a forte após pegou o telefone. Sango não entendeu...

"O que você vai fazer Miroku?" Perguntou ela com um sorriso muito feliz nos lábios.

"Eu... Vou ligar para todo mundo!"

"Miroku, já é muito tarde..."

"Não quero saber, vão acordar!"

Miroku estava tão eufórico, queria dividir a sua alegria com todos.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha dormia, mas ele ainda estava acordado terminando um trabalho que iria entregar no dia seguinte. Ao ouvir o telefone levou um susto, pois não esperava ligações àquela hora.

"Mas... Quem ligaria a essa hora?"

Do outro lado da linha Miroku não esperou nem Sesshoumaru dizer "alô".

" _Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser Paiiii, Yupyyy!"_

Uma enorme gota se formou na fonte de Sesshoumaru, pois o rapaz gritou tanto ao telefone que seu ouvido ficou zumbindo.

"Miroku, eu vou ter que ir ate ai te dar uma soco calmante ou você prefere me escu..."

"Ele desligou... Será que a alegria é tanta assim?" Disse olhando para o fone em sua mão.

Na casa do casal...

Eu te amo Sangozinha, eu te amo, te amo, te amo..."

"Miroku, fique calmo..."

"Calmo, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida."

Sango olhou fundo nos olhos de Miroku, que correspondeu o olhar. Ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou, após tomou-a nos braços, dessa vez ele devagar a levou para o quarto, colocou ela em cima da cama delicadamente, tirou a camisa e começou a beijá-la.

"Eu estou muito feliz meu amor, arigatou..."

No dia seguinte quando Sesshoumaru acordou, foi direto fazer o desjejum como de costume. Enquanto tomava café, Inu-Yasha apareceu na cozinha e Sesshoumaru logo contou a novidade.

"Inu-Yasha, o Miroku ligou ontem..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Interessou-se Inu-Yasha seguindo para o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

"Hai..."

Inu-Yasha parou e olhou para o irmão um tanto preocupado.

"Ele estava aos berros no telefone nem deixou eu falar..."

"E... O que foi que aconteceu, é grave?"

"Iie, pelo contrário, é muito bom..."

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Pelos gritos que eu entendi ele dizia que ia ser pai."

"Pai! Isso quer dizer que a Sango esta grávida!"

"É o que parece, eu ia elogiar ele, mas nem deixou eu dizer alô, ao terminar de dar a notícia logo desligou."

"Puxa isso é muito bom, ele me disse uma vez que era louco para ter filhos."

"É, parece que ele conseguiu. Bem eu já estou indo, desfaça a mesa do desjejum antes de sair Inu-Yasha."

"Esta bem, ja ne Sesshoumaru!"

"Ja ne!"

Na faculdade, Rin e Kagome viram Miroku despedir se com muito carinho de Sango, e estranharam tal reação, pois Miroku sempre se despedia de Sango com muito carinho, mas aquele dia ele estava meloso com ela.

"Será o que aconteceu, o Miroku esta com olheiras..." – Reparou Rin.

"Kagome, Rin! Gritou de longe o rapaz ao ver as duas, e foi direto para perto delas as abraçando forte. As garotas momentaneamente não entenderam.

"Meninas, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..."  
"Miroku, não exagere." Repreendeu Sango a Miroku que estava radiante aquela hora.

"O que aconteceu Miroku, nos conte..." Pediu Rin curiosa.

Miroku olhou fundo nos olhos de Sango, que nesta hora corou, e com muita felicidade foi falando.

"Eu vou ser pai, a Sango vai realizar meu maior desejo."

Nesta hora as meninas ficaram muito felizes, abraçaram carinhosamente os dois.

"Parabéns Miroku, Sango!" felicitaram as duas ao casal alegremente.

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru chegou, e segurou forte no ombro de Miroku, o qual levou um baita susto.

"Parabéns Miroku!" Disse em voz firme ao rapaz.

"A..rigatou Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru puxou o amigo para um abraço, após abraçou Sango também e felicitou o casal pela boa notícia...

Continua...

N/A:

Olá

Bem, não tenho muito a dizer a vocês... só que estou revisando os próximos capítulos, por isso nem vou me demorar muito XD

Beijos para todos...


	14. O significado de minha vida

Capitulo 14 – O significado de minha vida

O dia correu tranqüilamente, mas não para Sesshoumaru que estava perturbado com seu antigo problema.

Naquele dia após o trabalho, ele passou numa concessionária e comprou um carro, pois o de Inu-Yasha ainda estava no conserto. Ele vinha guardando dinheiro há algum tempo para esse propósito, e nesse dia finalmente conseguiu.

Seguiu para casa com seu carro novo, e ao chegar viu que Inu-Yasha estava saindo, seu irmão ficou muito surpreso ao ver que Sesshoumaru apesar de ter comprado seu carro não estava muito feliz.

"Puxa, Sesshoumaru, esse carro é demais..."

"É..."

Inu-Yasha não entendeu e continuou seu percurso, foi para casa de Kagome, pois eles iam jantar naquele dia.

Sesshoumaru tomou um banho bem relaxante, colocou uma roupa simples, mas elegante, seguiu após para casa de Rin, que estava terminando de fazer um trabalho da faculdade.

Ao chegar lá minutos depois, começou a buzinar, para chamar a atenção de Rin.

"Mais que coisa, esse carro, será que é alguém da faculdade querendo algum livro?"

Ao abrir a porta da casa, Rin teve uma surpresa: Sesshoumaru acenava para ela de dentro do carro. Rin não conteve a alegria, foi ate ele de deu um beijo no namorado que sentiu-se muito feliz naquela hora.

"Eu quero te levar para passear no _nosso_ carro novo..."

Rin ficou sem entender o significado do "_nosso_", mas foi se arrumar para realizar o desejo do namorado.

Ambos conversavam alegremente durante o passeio, ate que Sesshoumaru

parou o carro.

"Sesshy, este aqui não foi o jardim onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez?"

E saltando do carro, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para Rin, pegou em sua mão, e a levou para perto das flores.

Rin não entendeu aquela reação.

"Foi... aqui que tudo começou..." Começou Rin.

"Foi sim, foi aqui que eu descobri o significado de minha vida." Nesta hora Sesshoumaru estava olhando para o céu, que nesta noite estava nublado.

"Sesshy, do que... esta falando?"

E pegando nas mãos de Rin, fixou seus olhos aos dela, que teve uma ponta de preocupação naquela hora.

"Estou falando Rin que você é o significado da minha vida. – e desviando o olhar para o céu de novo continuou. – Eu não sabia ate encontrar você..."

"Sesshy, eu... não estou entendendo, o que você esta falando é muito bonito mas..."

"Rin – Dessa vez ele olhou muito profundamente para ela. – Você quer se casar comigo?"

Rin gelou na hora, lagrimas desceram dos olhos da garota e Sesshoumaru não desviava o olhar. Rin não conseguia falar...

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru apertou delicadamente as mãos da garota, as quais suavam frio.

"Hai..." Respondeu Rin com a voz tremula.

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a muito forte e lagrimas também rolaram em seu rosto. Após o abraço, ele pegou uma caixinha no bolso, ele abriu-a, pegou um delicado anel de noivado e colocou no dedo dela que tremia.

"Rin, eu prometo que será a mulher mais feliz do mundo..."

"Sesshoumaru, eu te amo..."

Nesta hora a chuva começou a cair, molhando o casal que se beijava no jardim...

"Esta chovendo Sesshy..."

"É... esta boa essa chuvinha né?"

Ela sorriu ao rapaz que a tomou nos braços e a levou para o carro, onde seguiram para a casa dele onde não tinha ninguém.

Ao chegarem, ele a tomou nos braços novamente e a levou para seu quarto aos beijos. Lá continuou a beijá-la. Ambos estavam molhados, aos poucos um foi tirando a roupa do outro, as quais ficaram espalhadas por todo o quarto, onde fizeram amor durante quase toda à noite.

Inu-Yasha ao chegar estranhou, pois a casa estava com o assoalho molhado, e o rastro seguia para o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele deduziu então que ele havia chego bem molhado e foi ate o quarto para ver se estava tudo bem pois não era de costume seu irmão deixar a casa daquele jeito. Abriu a porta devagar, e viu que seu irmão dormia com Rin, eles estavam abraçados cobertos por um lençol, e não deixou de reparar que havia roupas molhadas espalhadas por toda à parte. Ele se sentiu um pouco sem graça por ter visto os dois, mas estava feliz pelo irmão. Fechou a porta devagar, e foi para seu quarto dormir.

No dia seguinte Rin acordou com uma quentura anormal em suas costas, e ao tocar no braço de Sesshoumaru, percebeu que ele estava com febre, devagar ela se levantou e olhou o rosto do namorado, o qual respirava com intensidade, parecia cansado.

"Ele esta com muita febre, foi por causa da chuva ontem que pegamos." Pensou Rin preocupada.

Ela levantou-se e foi ate o banheiro da suíte, e pegou um roupão de Sesshoumaru, que ficou extremamente grande nela. Após foi ate a cozinha e procurou na dispensa um chá cítrico, para resfriados.

"Esta procurando os chás Rin-chan?" Perguntou Inu-Yasha que tinha acabado de acordar, a garota ficou corada, mas respondeu ao rapaz.

"Sim, seu irmão esta com febre por causa da chuva que pegamos ontem..."

Inu-Yasha foi ate um pequeno armário e mostrou a Rin onde ficava os chás...

"Tem que se acostumar, quando vier morar aqui, vai ter que saber onde meu irmão guarda as coisas."

Disse Inu-Yasha sorrindo para ela, que ficou confusa.

"Não faça essa cara, eu sei o significado desse anel no seu dedo... a propósito, parabéns - Completou ele que chegou perto dela e deu um abraço carinhoso. – Seja bem vinda a família.

"Arigatou Inu-Yasha..."

"Eu tenho que me arrumar, vou trabalhar coisa que Sesshoumaru não ira fazer hoje." Seguiu para o Banheiro sorrindo...

Rin fez eu chá bem forte para Sesshoumaru, o qual estava dormindo ainda quando ela chegou no quarto, mas acordou quando ela o chamou carinhosamente beijando-o.

"Aii, estou com uma dor de cabeça..."

"Você gripou, tome este chá, vai te fazer bem..."

"Rin, você quem fez esse chá?"

Um pouco sem graça Rin desceu da cama e Sesshoumaru não conteve o riso por causa dela estar com seu roupão.

"Hã, do que você esta rindo?"

"Você ficou uma gracinha dentro do meu roupão..."

"Er, pare eu fico tímida se você ficar rindo de mim..." Disse ele fazendo um beicinho que Sesshoumaru adorou.

Ele levantou-se e abraçou Rin por traz dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

"Eu queria ficar o dia todo aqui com você mas tenho que trabalhar...

Nesta hora Inu-Yasha bateu na porta, e Sesshoumaru foi atender.

"O que quer Inu-Yasha?"

"Er, é melhor colocar uma roupa ou vai piorar sua situação..."

Sesshoumaru nem tinha percebido, mas estava nu ainda, ele ficou corado, mas Inu-Yasha falou baixinho para que Rin não ficasse sem graça.

"Preciso te falar uma coisa, pode se vestir, eu espero na sala."

"Er... eu vou indo."

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e foi colocar um outro roupão, que estava em seu armário.

'Rin vou falar com Inu-Yasha um instante, me espera bonitinha ai ta." E dando um carinhoso beijo nos lábios da garota foi para a sala.

"Preciso de um conselho seu Sesshoumaru..."

"Hã?"

"A formatura das garotas é no sábado, e eu queria dar um presente para Kagome mas não sei o que dar, você tem alguma idéia?"

"Inu-Yasha, dê um presente de acordo com o gosto dela..."

"Hummm, já sei o que dar, Arigatou Sesshoumaru e a propósito, parabéns, você conseguiu pedir ela em casamento."

Inu-Yasha deu um abraço no irmão, que correspondeu.

"Não vá trabalhar hoje, você esta queimando em febre, eu passo no seu trabalho para avisar..." Falou Inu-Yasha com muito interesse na voz, tal que Sesshoumaru entendeu.

"Você é muito interesseiro, esta pensando que eu não sei que quer pegar meu carro."

"Você entendeu é!" Ironizou ao irmão, que sorriu.

Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves do carro, e as deu ao irmão...

"Tome cuidado viu, não vai bater de novo..."

"Yoshii !" comemorou o rapaz que saiu eufórico.

Após Inu-Yasha ter saído, Sesshoumaru foi para seu quarto.

"Finalmente as sós..."

"Pode parar ai mesmo viu..."

"Nani?"

"Você esta muito quente de febre, vai repousar para melhorar bem rápido."

"Você é meu remédio, Hime-chan!"

Sesshoumaru chegou perto de Rin que sentiu seu calor, da febre junto com o desejo. Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, fazendo com que a moça se arrepiasse, pois sua respiração estava extremamente quente, Rin tentou resistir, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais sedutor.

"Sesshou...ma...ru, você é irresistível..."

"Rin... – começou em sussurros - ...eu não consigo resistir ao toque de suas mãos delicadas em meu corpo, sua pele, seus beijos... você me enlouquece de desejo menina..." E dizendo isso deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela, fazendo com que o roupão que usava caísse, deixando seu corpo desnudo para novamente recebê-lo.

Após terem feito amor mais uma vez, Rin ligou para Kagome para avisar que não poderia ir à faculdade aquele dia, pois iria ficar cuidando de Sesshoumaru, que estava com febre, mas não contou ainda que tinha noivado.

N/A:

Hhehe...

Nem vou comentar nada dessa vez...

Agradeço por vocês me privilegiarem com seus reviwes! Obrigada! o/


	15. A formatura

Capitulo 15 – A formatura

Neste mesmo dia, a noite, o grupo de amigos se reuniram na casa de Sesshoumaru, que ao cair da noite estava melhor.

"Sesshoumaru, como esta? O Inu-Yasha disse que estava doente, viemos te fazer uma visita." - Começou Sango.

"Eu estou bem, a Rin passou o dia cuidando de mim, acho que não teria como eu não melhorar..." Disse ele sorrindo.

Rin corou com a situação, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se dele e deu um carinhoso beijo em seus lábios.

"Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a anunciar, mas antes, Inu-Yasha pegue três copos e o saquê lá no bar..."

Ao perceber a situação Rin que tinha ido conversar com as amigas começou a corar.

"Eu quero anunciar, que esta moça, linda, vai ser minha esposa, e que eu Sesshoumaru, a farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo!!!!"

"Sugoi, Sesshoumaru, parabéns!!!" Felicitou Miroku surpreso com a notícia.

Todos brindaram nesta hora, o que deixou Rin muito corada.

"Rin, parabéns!" Kagome deu um abraço muito caloroso na menina, a qual estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Hime..." - Chamou Sesshoumaru muito sorridente.

"Hai?"

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e sob muitos pedidos beijou-a, causando uma salva de palmas.

Rin estava muito feliz, Sesshoumaru também, todos presentes eram como uma grande família.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a formatura de Rin e suas amigas, mas ela estava desesperada por não ter recebido o dinheiro para comprar seu vestido, o qual ia usar na festa.

"Calma Rin-chan, isso vai se resolver." - Tentou acalmar Kagome a moça que estava aos prantos.

"Porque você não pede ajuda ao Sesshoumaru?" - Aconselhou Sango, perturbada com a situação de Rin.

"Nani?!! Iie!!! Nem quero que ele saiba que eu não recebi o dinheiro ainda." Expressou-se Rin como pedido.

Mas isso era em vão, Sesshoumaru que tinha dormido na casa dela na noite anterior e havia escutado a conversa, mas ficou quieto e fingiu que dormia quando ela entrou no quarto para pegar as roupas para se arrumar, para ir à faculdade aquela manha.

"Eu não vou te acordar agora, ta meu amor, depois do banho eu te acordo..." - depois de sussurrar isso deu um beijo muito carinhoso nos lábios aparentemente adormecidos de Sesshoumaru e em seguida saiu.

Após ela ter saído, ele suspirou muito profundamente e se levantou, colocou suas roupas e foi ate a sala onde Kagome e Sango esperavam por Rin.

Quando as moças viram que Sesshoumaru estava na casa de Rin elas caíram.

"Sesshoumaru, você esta aqui?" - Perguntou Kagome com uma gota em sua fonte.

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco corado, pois não esperava essa reação das moças, mas mesmo assim sentou-se e começou a conversar com elas.

"A Rin esta com problemas, não esta?"

"Er... Não sabemos, porque?"

"Não adianta tentar me enganar, eu escutei quando ela disse que estava sem dinheiro para comprar o vestido da formatura."

As meninas se entreolharam e ficaram indecisas no que dizer, pois Rin tinha pedido para não comentarem o assunto, mas Kagome, como sempre gostou muito de ajudar os amigos contou o problema a ele.

"Ela trabalhou duro, mas o patrão dela ainda não pagou, ela esta muito triste com isso." - Disse Kagome num tom muito preocupado.

"Kagome não devia ter dito nada, ela nos pediu para não contarmos..." -Repreendeu Sango olhando para o corredor, preocupada, pois Rin poderia escutar a conversa.

"Tudo bem Sango não se preocupe, eu vou ser muito discreto, ela não vai nem saber, mas vocês vão me ajudar..."

"Nani?!" - Disseram em coro olhando assustada para o rapaz, o qual nesta hora levantou-se e continuou.

"Eu quero que vocês me ajudem a escolher um vestido, eu não sei o tamanho exato dela..."

"Mas... ela vai descobrir, a Rin é muito esperta." - Dessa vez Kagome que estava preocupada, pois ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro.

"Tudo bem meninas, então eu pego vocês depois das aulas, mais tarde..."

"E... onde vamos?" - Perguntou Kagome sem mais demoras.

"Comprar o vestido." - Ao dizer isso, começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

"Kagome... o que fazemos?"

"Ajudamos, somos amigas dela ou não..."

"É, você tem razão, vai ser divertido." - Sango abafou um riso com as mãos, bem na hora em que Rin apareceu na sala com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos.

"Do que estão rindo Kagome-chan?"

"Er... um fato que ocorreu na faculdade semana passada..."

"Hã?" - "_Porque eu to sentindo que elas estão me enrolando." - _Pensou Rin comuma gota atrás da cabeça.

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru chegou à sala, mas foi logo para o quarto e Rin foi atrás, ela iria se arrumar.

"Ela desconfiou."

"É verdade, Kagome vamos mudar de assunto logo."

No quarto Sesshoumaru penteava seus cabelos, dessa vez com um pouco menos de paciência.

"Ei, pare com isso, vai estragar seu cabelo..." - Repreendeu Rin olhando-o com uma cara feia.

"Estou com um pouco de pressa e..."

"Isso quer dizer que quando estiver com pressa vai fazer tudo para mim desse jeito?" - Rin esta hora estava corada, pois o que ela havia dito tinha duplo sentido.

Ele parou e a fitou com um sorriso muito malicioso, mas Rin se aproximou e tomou-lhe o pente.

"Deixe que eu faço isso..."

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, pois nenhuma de suas namoradas anteriores tinha penteado seus cabelos.

Rin era delicada, ele fechou os olhos e ficou extremamente relaxado; o toque das mãos de Rin em seus cabelos o deixava excitado.

"Você esta tão quieto, o que foi, eu estou puxando seus..."

Nesta hora ele a puxou delicadamente para seu colo, Rin ficou assustada, mas logo entendeu.

"Quando você toca em meus cabelos se torna um afrodisíaco..."

"Sesshy estamos atrasados, e a Sango e a Kagome estão esperando..."

"Tudo bem, eu espero ate mais tarde." – Olhou-a com os olhos estreitos e brilho de desejo.

"Quer que eu termine de penteá-lo?"

"Hai, eu não sabia que ter alguém me penteando era tão bom."

Rin sorriu e se levantou do colo dele terminando então de pentear os cabelos dele.

"Pronto, não quero ver você maltratando seus cabelos de novo." - Sorriu para ele que correspondeu o sorriso.

"Er... eu estava pensando em cortá-lo..."

"Nani?!!!!"

Kagome e Sango que estavam na sala escutaram o grito que ela havia dado, e assustaram-se.

"Será o que esta acontecendo lá dentro, Kagome?"

"Não sei, mas ele conseguiu irritar ela..."

No quarto...

"Não pode fazer isso... Esta lindo assim e..." - Enquanto Rin o falava estava rindo. - ...do que esta rindo?"

"Você acreditou..." - Rin nessa hora o olhou com um olhar assassino, e começou a correr atrás dele, que foi para a sala, e ela foi atrás segurando a escova de cabelos na mão.

"Pensa que vai fugir de mim – nessa hora Rin estava as gargalhadas e ele também. – eu te pego!!!"

Kagome e Sango não entenderam e uma gota se formou na fonte delas, mas uma veia saltou na testa de Kagome e Repreendeu os dois.

"Ei vocês dois, estamos atrasados, poderiam se arrumar logo!!!!!!!"

"Calma, Kagome-chan, estamos indo." - Sorriu Rin alegremente à amiga furiosa.

Ao terminarem de se arrumar Sesshoumaru as levou na faculdade e de lá foi trabalhar.

O dia passou tranquilamente, e Rin não desconfiou quando Sango e Kagome saíram da faculdade mais cedo.

Elas encontraram Sesshoumaru bem na esquina, onde ele seguiu com elas para uma loja de vestidos. Lá ele escolheu um vestido preto, muito glamouroso, as garotas ficaram encantadas com o bom gosto do rapaz.

"Kagome, arigatou... ..."

"Pelo que?"

"Por você ter me ajudado a comprar o vestido da Rin..."

"Eu! Você escolheu sozinho e com muito bom gosto."

Ele deu um sorriso à garota, e a levou em casa e depois levou Sango também.

Após isso foi para casa de Rin onde a esperou chegar, mas quando chegou ele estava dormindo no sofá.

"_Sesshoumaru, será que aconteceu alguma coisa..."_

Após pensar isso deu um beijo nele e foi para o quarto trocar de roupa, mas ao chegar lá deu um grito tão agudo que Sesshoumaru caiu do sofá, mas rapidamente foi para o quarto onde viu muitas estrelinhas de felicidade nos olhos da garota.

"Que lindo vestido, quem..." - Antes de completar uma nuvem negra cobriu a compleição serena da moça deixando Sesshoumaru assustado.

"O que houve meu amor, você não gostou do vestido?"

"...Eu disse para elas não dizerem nada a você..."

"Calma hime-chan, elas não me disseram nada, eu ouvi a conversa hoje de manha..."

Ela acalmou-se e voltou a admirar o vestido.

"Eu... não posso aceitar, deve ter sido tão caro e..."

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

"Ele vai ficar lindo em você, será meu presente para você..."

"Mas..."

"Não aceito não, você me deu um presente que não tem preço e eu não recusei..."

"Hã, qual?"

E virando-a de frente deu um delicado beijo nos lábios dela e completou.

"Seu coração..."

Rin sorriu e o abraçou com muito carinho e agradeceu ao rapaz.

Eles conversaram durante algum tempo, mas ele foi logo para casa, pois Rin tinha que descansar, o dia seguinte seria muito cansativo.

No dia seguinte tudo correu perfeitamente bem; as moças estavam ansiosas pela hora da formatura, mas a mais nervosa era Kagome.

"Minha querida não pode ficar assim..."

"Mas... mamãe eu estou sendo paciente..."

"Sei, esses laços estão te contrariando então?"

"Er, poderia me ajudar?"

A mãe de Kagome pacientemente fazia os laços, mas o irmão dela entrou afoito no quarto.

"Mana!!!!"

"Souta o que aconteceu?"

"É o Inu-Yasha, esta esperando você lá em baixo, ele disse que esta atrasada."

Quando a mãe de Kagome terminou os laços, ela desceu, e Inu-Yasha ficou deslumbrado com a beleza de sua namorada.

"Kagome... você esta... linda."

Nesta hora Kagome corou. Inu-Yasha tomou-a pela mão e a levou para o carro de seu irmão, o qual esperava para os levar a faculdade. Eles ficaram atrás deixando o espaço do lado de Sesshoumaru para Rin.

Seguiram então para lá. Rin estava pronta, esperando por seu noivo, por isso deixou a porta entreaberta.

Sesshoumaru ao chegar a casa, não viu Rin, pois estava no quarto, estava colocando seu colar, mas logo apareceu na sala. Ao ver Rin Sesshoumaru ficou deslumbrado com a beleza de sua companheira. O vestido estava perfeito nela, era um modelo justo, comprido ate os pés, mas com duas aberturas, as quais deixava as belas e torneadas pernas da garota à amostra.

Ele parecia estar embriagado por toda aquela beleza, e sem que Rin esperasse ele a agarrou dando-lhe um beijo consideravelmente quente. Rin ao perceber onde os beijos os levariam despertou Sesshoumaru afastando seus lábios dos dele.

"Sesshy, querido, não podemos nos demorar..."

"Rin, hime-chan, eu não posso resistir, você esta... muito linda dentro desse vestido eu... estou ficando louco de desejo, e não vou deixar você escapar dessa vez..."

Sesshoumaru segurou-a forte pela cintura, mas Rin resistia, não deixando suas mãos afoitas chegarem a sua peça íntima a qual seria arrancada se conseguisse a alcançar.

"Rin, não me impeça..."

Dizia ele com os lábios colados aos dela que começou a ceder perante a sedução, suas línguas excitadas começava a procurar uma a outra, ele já havia a encostado na estante de livros.

No carro...

"Será o que aconteceu, aqueles dois estão demorando muito..." - Preocupou-se Kagome.

"Fique aqui me esperando, eu vou lá saber o que houve..."

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru estava num beijo profundo com Rin, que já havia sido seduzida por ele, eles ainda estavam encostados na estante, e suavemente ele foi deslizando as mãos em uma das pernas de Rin, chegando finalmente onde suas mãos famintas queriam, mas nesta hora Inu-Yasha chegou flagrando os dois num beijo muito profundo.

"Sesshoumaru seu peralta..."

Ele sem que seu irmão notasse, tirou a mão de onde estava e ainda abraçado a Rin olhou o irmão parado perto da porta.

Rin ficou um pouco sem graça, mas agiu naturalmente.

"Inu-Yasha, pensei que iria me esperar no carro... "– começou ele ainda abraçado com Rin e o olhando com reprovação pela interrupção de seus planos.

"Eu estava, mas como estavam demorando eu vim saber o porque..."

Ele ainda estava abraçado com Rin, estava sem graça de mostrar a reação natural de seu corpo. Por isso estava ainda abraçado a garota, esperando seu sangue esfriar e seu corpo voltar ao estagio de repouso.

"Ei, vai ficar ate quando abraçado a Rin, estamos atrasados..."

Ele muito sem graça soltou a moça, mas segurou na pequena mão dela e a levou para o carro. Inu-Yasha após ver seu irmão longe de Rin ficou sem graça, pois viu o porquê dele estar abraçado a moça, um pouco corado.

Sesshoumaru após acomodar Rin no carro, tomou seu irmão pelo braço, o qual não entendeu, nem as moças.

"Será o que aconteceu Rin?"

"Er... eu não sei."

Do lado de fora, um pouco distante do carro.

"Inu-Yasha, você ficou louco?"

"Sesshoumaru, desculpe, não podia imaginar que vocês iam... er."

"Eu fiquei muito sem graça com sua atitude, como homem você deveria saber o porque de eu não ter desagarrado dela..."

"Eu... só percebi quando soltou ela, por isso estou te pedindo desculpas."

Após essa pequena bronca eles voltaram para o carro, mas ficaram sob os olhares curiosos das moças.

Ao chegar à faculdade, Rin e Kagome se juntaram a Sango, e começaram a conversar. Do outro lado do salão Miroku as observava junto com Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, você teve muita sorte mesmo heim..."

"Porque diz isso Miroku?" - Perguntou Inu-Yasha ao amigo.

"Olha o par de pernas que a Rin tem..."

Sesshoumaru olhou para o rapaz com um olhar assassino, Miroku ficou com o rosto com uma coloração azulada quando percebeu a fúria com que o rapaz o olhava.

"Ei Sesshoumaru, sem estresse, ou você vai querer discutir com todos os rapazes presentes na festa. Todos estão comentando a beleza dela." - Informou Inu-Yasha ao irmão que ao perceber tal reação dos rapazes presentes ficou um pouco corado, mas de ciúmes.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, veja só – Mostrou o irmão a garota que acenava para o noivo de onde estava – ela só tem olhos para você..." - Inu-Yasha deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão, fazendo o compreender o seu pensamento.

Depois da entrega dos diplomas, a festa não parava, todos estavam se divertindo muito, inclusive os três casais.

"Miroku, eu estou com vontade de comer cerejas, em calda..."

"Sangozinha minha querida onde eu vou arranjar cerejas à uma hora dessas..."

Sango fez um beicinho de manha e passou a mão na barriga como protesto.

"Esta bem, então me espera aqui que eu vou a uma venda que tem próximo daqui ta." - Após dizer isso ele deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da moça que agora estava sorrindo.

"Sesshy, o Miroku esta indo embora, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Preocupou-se Rin que dançava com seu noivo, o qual viu que Sango sorria.

"Iie, eles estão bem..."

"Hã, como sabe."

"O Inu-Yasha me contou que a Sango esta tendo desejos incrivelmente estranhos, e o Miroku, sai de madrugada às vezes para realizá-los."

Rin achou graça da situação e Sesshoumaru ficou sem entender.

"Porque esta rindo hime?"

"Eu fico imaginando quando eu estiver grávida, quais serão os meus desejos..."

Sesshoumaru a abraçou forte e em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu realizarei todos, sem reclamar, como o Miroku faz..."

Eles se beijaram, mas o beijo foi interrompido por Inu-Yasha, que chamou seu irmão no canto para conversar.

"Sesshoumaru, você pode me emprestar o carro um instante?"

"E... para que você o quer, não vai mais ficar na festa?"

"É que esta ficando tarde, e a Kagome queria ir para casa e eu..."

"Você pensa que pode enganar seu irmão, tenho muito mais experiência que você..."

Inu-Yasha nessa hora corou, mas o irmão pegou as chaves e deu a ele.

"Tenha juízo Inu-Yasha..."

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que o irmão queria dizer, e saiu sorrindo para ele.

Um pouco mais tarde, Miroku voltou à festa e Sango conseguiu satisfazer seu desejo, mas ela estava cansada, pois já passava das três da manha, então eles resolveram ir para casa.

"Rin nos já vamos, vocês querem uma carona?" - Ofereceu Miroku amigavelmente.

O casal que tinha decidido ir embora também aceitou, então, Miroku os levou, deixando-os na casa de Rin.

"Arigatou Miroku, Sango se cuide, nos vemos, ja ne." - Agradeceu Rin com um sorriso sonolento no rosto.

Após entrarem Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e em seguida pegou Rin nos braços.

"Ei o que esta fazendo?"

"Eu vou terminar o que começamos mais cedo, esqueceu?"

"Sesshy, eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes de dormir, queria relaxar um pouco o dia foi tão cansativo..."

"Dormir, hime-chan?"

"É... eu estou muito cansada..."

Sesshoumaru fez uma carinha de triste, e Rin ao ver a chantagem ficou com pena.

"Esta bem meu amor, vamos tomar banho juntos, mas só tomar banho..."

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso, e a levou para o banheiro. Lá ele começou a beijá-la, pois a com muito carinho embaixo do chuveiro quente, onde Rin deu um gemido de alívio, pois a água quente a fez relaxar.

Após o banho os dois foram para o quarto. Ele a agarrou por trás e começou a beijá-la novamente, suas intenções eram claras, Rin novamente tentou resistir, mas ele estava a desejando dês que saiu, sua sedução foi mais ardente dessa vez, e finalmente ele conseguiu o que queria.

Rin muito cansada acabou adormecendo sob seu peito, e um tempo depois ele acabou dormindo também.

Ao dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru acordou primeiro, e preparou um desjejum especial, com muitas frutas e levou na cama para Rin que dormiu ate tarde aquele dia.

N/A:

Ahhh desculpem a demora para atualizar essa fic TT-TT...

Como eu havia explicado, estou ainda muito ocupada com alguns acessórios de meu cosplay... desculpem XD

Beijos e até o próximo

UHUUUUUUUU meu niver ta chegandoooo!!!!


	16. Alegrias e tristezas

Capitulo 16 – Alegrias e tristezas

Passando-se algum tempo depois da formatura, Rin havia começado a trabalhar em sua profissão, não estava tendo muito tempo para namorar com Sesshoumaru, ele estava se sentindo um pouco carente e ela também.

"Rin eu tenho um pedido a fazer..."

"Hai, pode dizer meu querido..."

"Eu quero que venha morar comigo."

"Mas... eu não quero te importunar..."

Ele olhou a nos olhos tocando suas mãos carinhosamente...

"Rin, você faz parte da minha vida, não quero mais ficar longe de você..."

Rin ficou indecisa no começo, mas aceitou, e no ultimo fim de semana foi para casa de seu noivo, o deixando muito feliz.

Algumas semanas depois, Kagome e Sango fizeram uma visita ao casal, mas só Rin estava em casa, as moças conversaram por muito tempo, Sango que estava com 5 meses de gravidez agora exibia sua barriga. Kagome sempre muito alegre e carinhosa, adorava acariciar e sentir o bebe mexendo.

Tudo estava muito bem ate Sango tirar da bolsa uma pequena barra de cereais. Quando Rin viu aquilo, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro com as mãos na boca, Sango e Kagome se entreolharam e ficaram muito confusas com aquilo.

Kagome então, levantou-se e foi atrás da amiga.

"Rin o que aconteceu, você esta bem?"

"Kagome... Eu estou me sentindo mal, acho que o almoço não me fez bem..."

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha chegaram do trabalho.

"Sango!!! – Alegrou-se Inu-Yasha – Que barrigão..."

"Olá, como estão vocês?"

"Bem. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru que estranhou de ela estar sozinha na sala. – E a Rin, não esta?"

"Sim ela foi para o banheiro, parecia estar passando muito mal."

Sesshoumaru não esperou nem Sango terminar, correu em direção ao banheiro, onde Rin estava.

"Rin o que houve?"

"E-Eu não sei, estou me sentindo fraca e enjoada..."

"Sesshoumaru, ela ficou assim de repente, não é melhor levá-la no medico?"

"Claro! Rin vamos..." - Ele tomou-a pela mão, mas Rin desfaleceu, e ele num ato de desespero quase caiu junto com a moça.

Inu-Yasha e Sango ouviram um chamado desesperado vindo do local onde os três estavam.

"Inu-Yasha, corre aqui!!!!"

Ao chegarem lá Sesshoumaru jogou-lhe as chaves...

"Vai rápido tira o carro da garagem, vai!!!!!"

"Rin... – Tentava reanimá-la. – Rin, por favor, acorde..."

"Sesshoumaru, será que aquela anemia voltou?" - preocupo-se Kagome, já com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Iie, ela esta se alimentando muito bem, eu mesmo supervisiono isso..."

Ao escutar a buzina do carro ele tomou-a rapidamente nos braços e correu para o carro.

"Sango, Kagome, onegai, cuide da casa para mim, eu ligo assim que tiver noticias dela..."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru..."

Rapidamente Inu-Yasha saiu deixando as para traz.

"Sango, o que terá acontecido?"

"Não sei, ela estava bem e de repente..."

No carro Sesshoumaru, insistentemente tentava despertar Rin, mas ela parecia dormir um sono profundo.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Sesshoumaru com Rin desfalecida nos braços, correu em direção à emergência, e foi socorrida logo.

Sem noticias Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro.

"Sesshoumaru, calma, ela deve ter tido uma indisposição..." - Inu-Yasha tentou acalmar o irmão, que passava a mão nos cabelos a cada minuto.

"Sesshoumaru, quem é?" - Chamou uma enfermeira.

"Eu!!"

"Você é o noivo de Rin?"

"Hai, sou eu mesmo!"

"Poderia me acompanhar, o medico gostaria de conversar com você..."

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se do irmão, e apertou seu ombro dando forças, para ele receber a noticia. Ele o olhou serio estava muito preocupado, e em seguida acompanhou a enfermeira ate o quarto onde Rin estava com o medico.

"Rin!! Você acordou..." - Ele deu um abraço muito forte na moça que sorriu para ele, mas ele não entendeu.

"Doutor, o que houve com ela..." - Nesta hora Rin apertou a mão dele delicadamente.

"Ela esta muito bem..."

"Hã? Como assim?... Eu não estou entendendo..."

"Sesshy calma, deixe o medico falar..." - pediu ela sorrindo de novo.

"Demo... você parecia como da outra vez..."

"Eu já disse ela esta bem."

"Shimatta!!! O que houve então porque ela desmaiou?..."

"Rin esta grávida, de dois meses..."

Nesta hora o rapaz empalideceu, perdeu as forças deixando seu corpo cair no leito do hospital, parecia que tinha levado um choque naquela hora.

"G – Grá...vida..." - Lagrimas escorreram no rosto do rapaz sem ação.

"Sesshy, você esta gelado, doutor, ele esta muito gelado."

O medico rapidamente examinou o rapaz, mas logo ele voltou a si do transe que estava.

"Hime-chan, eu não sei o que dizer eu, eu, estou..."

E num abraço muito confortável, Sesshoumaru chorou no ombro da garota, que o abraçou acariciando sua cabeça como num cafuné. Ela nunca havia visto chorar daquela maneira, e não conteve as lagrimas também.

O medico e a enfermeira, saíram dando espaço para Inu-Yasha ir ao quarto, ele ficou extremamente preocupado ao ver o estado do irmão, não sabia se ria ou chorava.

"Rin-chan o que houve, porque meu irmão esta neste estado?"

"Inu-Yasha – começou ele – eu, Sesshoumaru, vou, ser, pai, Rin esta grávida de dois meses."

Inu-Yasha ao saber a noticia caiu, pois não esperava ter sobrinhos nem tão cedo.

Após a surpresa, Inu-Yasha ganhou do irmão um abraço tão apertado que ficou com as costas doendo.

"Itaiii! Você quase me quebrou ao meio!"

"Vamos para casa, temos muito o que comemorar..."

Ele a levou no colo para o carro e fez questão de dirigir, buzinando e gritando para todos que via:

"Eu vou ser pai!!!!!!!! Eu vou ser pai!!!!"

Rin apenas sorria e o irmão estava pasmo, pois jamais esperava tal reação vinda dele, que sempre foi muito serio.

Ao chegar em casa com todo aquele barulho, as moças ficaram assustadas.

"O que aconteceu, porque esse barulho todo!" - Sango indignou-se.

Sesshoumaru entrou em casa com Rin no colo chorando de novo, pois a de pés no chão e foi ao bar pegou uma garrafa de saquê e foi logo brindando.

"Mas... O que esta acontecendo Rin-chan?"

"Eu falo!!!!"

Inu-Yasha nesta hora entrou em casa junto com Miroku que havia acabado de chegar, pois Sango havia chamado-o para ficar lá com elas esperando por noticias de Rin.

"Sesshoumaru chorando, aconteceu alguma coisa grave?"

"Iie, escute o que ele tem a dizer..." - Sorriu Inu-Yasha aos amigos ali presentes.

"Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Eu pensei que a minha felicidade tinha parado de crescer quando Rin veio morar comigo, mas... – Ele a tomou pela mão e seguidamente a abraçou – Rin conseguiu extinguir toda a duvida e tristeza de minha vida, dando me a alegria infinita de ser pai de um filho seu."

"Rin, você!!!" - Começou Sango muito surpresa.

"Esta grávida..." - Concluiu Kagome.

Ambas as amigas abraçaram e beijaram Rin que estava chorando muito de alegria.

"Agora você vai sentir toda a alegria que eu senti quando descobri que a Sango estava grávida..." - Comentou Miroku sorrindo para o rapaz.

A comemoração não durou muito, pois todos tinham que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Naquela noite...

"Rin, eu não sei como expressar minha alegria – Nesta hora Sesshoumaru estava deitado sob o peito de Rin acariciando seu ventre – eu estou tão feliz..."

"Sesshy, você foi tão maravilhoso para mim, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para retribuir seu amor..."

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru olhou fundo nos olhos e subiu ate seus lábios e deu um carinhoso beijo neles.

"Eu estou com um desejo..."

Imediatamente Sesshoumaru sentou-se e foi logo perguntando.

"O que você quer, eu vou ate no pólo norte se precisar..."

Rin colocou a mão na boca, abafando um riso, e em seguida completou.

"... Não precisa ir tão longe, eu estou com desejo... de você, eu quero você..."

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e jogou os cabelos para trás, tirando a blusa que estava em seguida.

"Esse é seu primeiro desejo, vai ser fácil de realizar..."

Com muito cuidado ele se sobrepôs, e começou a beijar toda e extensão do corpo de Rin, fazendo-a dar pequenos gemidos. Ele estava sendo muito delicado com ela, fazendo com que ela estremecesse a cada beijo aplicado em seu corpo. Ele finalmente a beijou, os lábios de Rin estavam desejosos, pedindo cada vez mais beijos, Sesshoumaru sem fôlego tentou parar de beijá-la, mas ela pedia por mais a cada afastamento, e tudo ficou mais intenso quando ele a penetrou, ela parecia insaciável, ele nunca tinha a sentido assim tão desejosa.

Quando ambos sentiram o orgasmo chegar, ela enfiou as unhas nas costas do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer mais intensamente. Após chegarem ao ápice do prazer, Sesshoumaru deixou seu corpo descansar sobre o dela, suas respirações estavam alteradas, e seus corpos suados.

"Rin, o que houve com você hoje, conseguiu me cansar..."

Rin corou, mas assustou-se quando olhou suas mãos, estavam sujas de sangue, e os cabelos de Sesshoumaru também.

"Sesshy, eu... te machuquei, gomen..."

"Calma hime-chan, foi só alguns arranhões, isso prova que seu desejo foi satisfeito..."

"Sesshy, eu... er..."

"Não vai me dizer que quer mais?"

"Er... eu ainda estou com desejo, nosso filho não pode ficar com desejos..."

Ele sorriu, e com muito desejo fez amor de novo com ela...

No dia seguinte, os lençóis estavam manchados de sangue, e Sesshoumaru estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem sentiu quando Rin saiu da cama. Na cozinha ela preparava o desjejum, quando Inu-Yasha acordou e viu Rin de pés sem Sesshoumaru estranhou.

"Cadê o Sesshoumaru?"

"Esta dormindo ainda..." - Respondeu Rin um pouco tímida.

"Dormindo ainda, uma hora dessas... isso é muito estranho..."

Rin preparou um desjejum bem saudável, e levou para Sesshoumaru na cama que ainda estava dormindo muito profundamente, tanto que não acordou nem com o toque das mãos de Rin em seu rosto.

"_Deve estar muito cansado..."_ - Pensou Rin.

Mas alguns minutos depois ele foi despertando, e ao levantar, sentiu dores nas costas, proveniente dos profundos arranhões da noite anterior.

"Sesshy, gomen, eu estou muito chateada com o que eu fiz e..."

"Ei, ei calma hime, eu estou bem, isso passa, você só estava muito excitada, só isso."

"Mas, veja quanto sangue, eu te machuquei de verdade..."

"Não se preocupe minha linda, é apenas sangue, do nosso prazer, do nosso amor." - Confortou-a.

Após se levantar, Rin cuidou dos arranhões, e ele foi sem camisa para sala enquanto ela, trocava os lençóis sujos.

"Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu com você, esta com as costas toda arranhada, brigou com gato?"

"Iie, baka..."

"Eu ouvi muitos gemidos ontem, o que vocês estavam fazendo Sexo ou sadomasoquismo?"

"Inu-Yasha, cale-se..." - Sesshoumaru estava corado nesta hora, e quando seu irmão viu os lençóis nas mãos de Rin, olhou assustado para Sesshoumaru.

"Se fizer outro comentário idiota, você vai ter que voltar para sua casa..."

Inu-Yasha apenas arregalou os olhos e saiu de perto do irmão que parecia aborrecido com ele.

Passaram-se dois meses após esse dia, e a barriga de Rin já estava começando a aparecer.

O casal estava numa loja onde alegremente escolhia as roupinhas do bebe; Rin sempre ficava em duvida se levava rosa ou azul, mas sempre levava branca ou amarela.

Sesshoumaru estava se saindo um pai muito coruja, realizava todos os desejos de Rin, ate os mais estranhos, como o dela comer chocolate com arroz cozido, e o mais estranho é que ele também sentia as vontades loucas de mulher grávida.

Sango estava agora com quase oito meses de gravidez, e uma surpresa muito maior esperava por Miroku, Sango estava grávida de gêmeos, um casal.

Kagome não saia mais da casa de Rin e de Sango, ajudava no que era preciso.

Quando Rin completou seis meses, Sango foi para o hospital, ter os bebes. Lá Miroku não se continha de tanta alegria, e Sesshoumaru pensava no dia em que passaria por aquilo.

A alegria era muito grande naquela grande família.

Depois no nascimento dos bebes Miroku ficou muito ocupado quase não visitava os amigos, mas estes sempre iriam os visitar.

Um dia Rin estava só em casa, tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Inu-Yasha estavam trabalhando, Kagome que sempre fazia companhia estava trabalhando também. Ela estava com seis meses e meio de gravidez. Ela estava arrumando os livros de Sesshoumaru na estante no baixo quando sentiu algo quente descer pelas pernas, e quando olhou entrou em desespero, era sangue muita quantidade, uma poça se formou onde ela estava. Desesperada correu ate um vizinho que a levou para o hospital, lá ela começou a sentir muitas dores, e foi internada as pressas.

Um pouco mais tarde, ao chegar, Sesshoumaru procurou por sua amada...

"Hime? Rin onde esta eu trouxe um presente para você, ué cadê ela, Rin!!!"

Ele estranhou, deixou o presente sob a mesa da sala e foi ao quarto, mas ela não estava, voltou à sala e viu perto da estante uma flanela pendurada entre os livros.

"Que atrapalhada deve ter esquecido aqui enquanto limpava os livros..."

Havia alguns livros no chão, e quando ele abaixou para pegá-los, viu a poça de sangue, ele ficou temeroso em pensar, nessa hora alguém bateu na porta da casa, era Inu-Yasha com Kagome do lado.

"Inu-Yasha você viu a Rin? Tem uma poça de sangue ali, e..."

"Sesshoumaru..." – Começou Inu-Yasha.

"O... o que aconteceu, onde esta minha Rin?" - O desespero estava começando a surgir no semblante do rapaz naquele momento.

Inu-Yasha segurou forte no ombro de seu irmão, Kagome estava chorando.

"Onii-san, você vai ter que ser forte..."

"Isso é uma brincadeira não é?"

"Ligaram para meu trabalho, do... hospital e..."

"Inu-Yasha, fala logo, eu estou ficando nervoso..."

"A Rin esta no hospital..."

"O que? Mas ainda não esta na hora..."

"Onii-chan... – Inu-Yasha olhou fundo nos olhos do irmão que estava desesperado - ... A Rin... ela... perdeu o bebe..."

Sesshoumaru esta hora pois as mãos na cabeça e caiu sentado no sofá sem forças para reagir.

"Iie, Iie, Iieeee!!!"

"Ei Sesshoumaru espere..."

Mas antes do rapaz terminar Sesshoumaru pegou o carro e saiu em alta velocidade em direção ao hospital.

"Inu-Yasha vamos, temos que estar lá..."

"Hai, Kagome..."

Ao chegar ao hospital, Sesshoumaru tinha lagrimas escorridas no rosto, procurou um medico ou uma enfermeira, mas ninguém o atendia, então ele foi ate os leitos, e em um quarto estava Rin, estava adormecida.

"Você era o pai da criança que ela esperava?" - Perguntou um medico que estava presente no quarto.

"E – Esperava?..."

"Hai, ela esta bem, mas a criança não resistiu..."

Sesshoumaru apenas abaixou a cabeça e chorou, mas em seguida abraçou Rin adormecida.

"O bebe... era uma menina, não sabemos qual foi à causa do aborto, pois o bebe estava saudável..."

"Pare, eu não quero ouvir mais..."

Algum tempo depois Rin começou a delirar, estava com muita febre.

"Sesshy fica comigo, não me deixe..."

"Ei, acorde hime, eu estou aqui, eu nunca a deixarei..."

"Sesshy? – Perguntou ao começar a despertar. – Querido, me perdoe eu..."

"Não foi culpa sua meu bem – Ele chorava desesperado com a tristeza de Rin – O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade..."

Eles se abraçaram e choraram juntos, a perda daquele bem tão precioso.

Alguns dias depois, Rin saiu do hospital, ambos sentiam um grande vazio, mas ela, ainda mais, o que acabou causando uma depressão no casal.

Eles estavam se sentindo incompletos, sem forças para reagir, nem seus amigos não recebia, Inu-Yasha teve que esconder as bebidas, pois Sesshoumaru estava se embriagando por causa da depressão.

O Rapaz acabou ficando doente com tudo aquilo, e chorava em seus delírios, Rin cuidava incessantemente do rapaz, as febres estavam muito altas, e seu corpo debilitado.

"Inu-Yasha, eu estou muito preocupada, ele já deveria ter melhorado."

"Ele esta sofrendo muito com a perda do bebe..."

A saúde do rapaz estava cada vez mais critica, mas ainda não estava a ponto de ser internado.

"Sesshy, acorde querido, tome essa sopinha, vai fortificar seu organismo..."

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, estava muito suado e com a respiração ofegante.

"Rin, como esta?" - Perguntou ele preocupado.

"Não se preocupe eu estou bem, mas você não, vamos coma..."

Ele recostou nos travesseiros, e Rin carinhosamente deu-lhe o alimento, mas ele não comeu muito, logo começou a se sentir mal, e foi dormir de novo.

"Rin, fique aqui comigo mais um pouco, eu quero sentir seu perfume..."

"Rin-chan, - chamou Inu-Yasha que estava no quarto. – Sesshoumaru esta te chamando..."

Ao aparecer no quarto, Rin assustou-se, pois a febre dessa vez estava muito alta...

"Inu-Yasha, temos que levar seu irmão ao hospital, ele esta com muita febre, esta delirando, vamos pegue o carro..."

Inu-Yasha então tirou o carro da garagem, e em seguida ajudou Rin a colocá-lo no carro, ainda aos delírios.

Nestes delírios chamava incessantemente por Rin, e pedia para ela não o deixar.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Sesshoumaru foi internado, ficou no soro, pois seu organismo estava muito debilitado.

Após tomar um medicamento, a febre baixou, e ele começou a recobrar os sentidos, Rin estava segurando em sua mão nessa hora e sentiu ele a apertar delicadamente.

"Rin..."

"Querido, esta acordando, como se sente?"

"Estou meio tonto..."

"Você esta muito fraco, a febre debilitou muito seu organismo..."

Ele olhou nos olhos da garota e puxou-a para um abraço.

"Rin não me deixe nunca..."

"Sesshy, eu nunca o deixarei, mas se não melhorar... você me deixara..."

Ele olhou-a novamente, mas dessa vez Rin tinha lagrimas escorridas no rosto, mas ele as secou.

"Nunca a deixarei minha flor, eu vou melhorar, e cuidar de você, deve estar se sentindo muito só..."

"Hai..."

"Não chore mais... eu vou sempre estar junto de você..."

Após dizer isso confortou-a no seu peito onde ela ouvia o pulsar de seu coração.

Algumas horas depois ele saiu do hospital, e ao chegar em casa, Rin fez uma salada de frutas, e deu a ele, que aceitou. Rin ficou muito feliz por vê-lo comendo, pois já fazia três dias que ele estava com febre direto, e por isso não conseguia se alimentar direito.

Ao cair da noite o tempo esfriou mais, e após jantarem Rin reparou que ele estava um pouco mais corado, sinal de que sua saúde estava estabilizando.

Rin preparou um pijama bem quentinho para ele, mas quando ela deitou ao seu lado para dormir, ele a puxou para bem perto de si, procurando o calor de seu corpo. Este calor estimulou os sentidos do rapaz e Rin corou ao senti-los.

"Rin, como você é quentinha... conseguiu aquecer minha alma..."

"Sesshy pare de sussurrar em meu ouvido, você esta muito debilitado para fazer tal coisa..."

Neste momento ele a virou para si e deu-lhe um beijo muito caloroso...

"Sesshy, não pode se esforçar ou vai ter uma recaída e..."

Ele a calou com um beijo, Rin sentiu as mãos do rapaz acariciando seu corpo, seus lábios famintos pedia mais beijos, e sem que ela percebesse, ele já havia tirado a camisa. Sentiu a temperatura aumentar, e sua respiração ficar alterada, mas não era de febre, ele estava excitado.

Sem demoras ele começou a beijar o corpo dela, seus lábios estavam quentes, e cada parte em que ele os tocava, ela dava pequenos gemidos.

"Ses...shy, pare, esta me deixando... pare..."

"Quer mesmo que eu pare?"

Rin sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar, quando ele a beijou em seu pescoço, deixando visível seu desejo.

"Eu senti sua falta Sesshy, como eu senti sua falta..."

Disse-lhe tocando o rosto e em seguida seu pescoço, onde ele adorava receber carinho. Nesta hora ele não mais esperou, sobrepôs se a ela que o recebeu, que ao sentir seu corpo ser invadido pelo dele deixou seus lábios recitar seu nome o fazendo extasiar.

No momento em que faziam amor, a temperatura corporal dele começou aumentar, mas não era pelo desejo, a febre havia retornado, dessa vez mais forte. No momento em que ambos chegaram ao orgasmo, ele deixou todo o seu peso sobre o corpo de Rin que estranhou, ele nunca havia feito isso.

"Sesshy, esta, me machucando, saia de cima..."

Mas ao levantar sua cabeça e tirar-lhe os cabelos do rosto, percebeu que ele estava inconsciente.

"Sesshy, acorde, ai a febre esta muito alta..."

Ela o empurrou de cima dela com muito sacrifício, ele estava mesmo inconsciente.

"O que eu faço Sesshy, acorda vamos querido reaja..." - Ela dava leves tapinhas em seu rosto. Vendo que não estava adiantando, foi ao banheiro e molhou uma toalha, e começou a passar em seu corpo, para tirar o calor da febre.

Passando se duas horas depois, Rin ainda cuidava dele, o qual finalmente começou a recobrar os sentidos.

"Meu bem, como esta se sentindo?"

"Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça..."

"Eu te disse que teria uma recaída..."

Ele pegou na mão de Rin deu um beijo, olhou-a e finalmente disse.

"Tudo vale a pena se eu tiver você sempre aqui, se o sacrifício for a seu favor."

Ela sorriu muito feliz, mas ainda estava muito preocupada.

Alguns minutos depois Inu-Yasha bateu suavemente na porta, Rin cobriu Sesshoumaru com um cobertor e foi atender a porta de Roupão.

"Gomen, mas eu ouvi movimentação no quarto então vim saber se meu irmão esta bem..."

"Ele estava com febre muito alta, mas já estabilizou..."

"Eu estou bem Inu-Yasha, não se preocupe..."

"Esta acordado?"

"Hai..."

"Eu vou dormir, se ele piorar me chame que eu vou ate o hospital com vocês..."

"Arigatou Inu-Yasha." - Agradeceu sorridente Rin que fechou a porta após Inu-Yasha sair.

Rin chegou perto de Sesshoumaru e começou a ajeitar seus cabelos os quais estavam desarrumados.

"Rin, você é uma ótima enfermeira sabia?"

"Porque diz isso?"

Ele sorriu pegou a pequena mão da garota, a qual ajeitava seus cabelos, e deu um beijo na palma.

"Eu... Estou me sentindo melhor, acho que você foi meu remédio."

Após aquela noite Sesshoumaru aos poucos foi se recuperando, mas a dor da perda ainda residia em seu coração.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: 

Desculpem-me pela demora em atualizar.

Isso aconteceu porque eu estava revisando os últimos capítulos de Crime Passional.

De agora em diante eu vou tentar postar mais freqüentemente.

Beijos

Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo passado!!!

o/


	17. O amor vence tudo

Capitulo 17 – O amor vence tudo

Um ano depois...

"Hoje meus filhos, estão fazendo um ano, passem lá em casa, vai ter uma comemoração."

"Tudo bem Sango nos vamos..." - Rin neste dia estava muito sorridente, e ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru estava descansando no sofá da sala.

Carinhosamente ela deu um beijo nos lábios do rapaz que despertou ao toque.

"Hime, estava te esperando..."

"Hã, para que?"

"Eu queria..."

"Não precisa falar, eu já sei, você quer aquele pudim maravilhoso que eu comprei não é?"

"Iie, tem mais uma chance."

"Hummm..."

Antes de a moça começar ele puxou-a para junto de si e começou a beijá-la.

"Você... Sempre você, eu te amo..."

Sussurrou ao ouvido da moça, que não fez objeção ao pedido, foram direto para o quarto.

Rin aquele dia estava diferente, radiante e excitada, pois não esperou Sesshoumaru deitar na cama empurrou-o contra a estante de livros que ele havia posto no quarto, e começou a beijá-lo intensamente, ele tentou afastar o rosto, mas Rin o segurou, não deixando ele sair...

"Rin – Começou com os lábios ainda colados aos dela. – Você esta me deixando sem ar, assim eu não agüento querida."

"Sesshy, eu quero você, muito, como daquela vez, parece que estou com desejos de novo..."

Quando Rin disse isso, Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos, e saiu do abraço dela.

"O... que aconteceu querido, você esta bem?"

"Rin, sabe que não gosto de me lembrar disso..."

"Sesshy, tenho uma coisa a te dizer, é muito importante..."

"O que foi..." - Respondeu friamente.

"Não quero que pense mais no passado, eu sei que perdemos um pedaço importante de nós, mas ainda estamos juntos... podemos superar isso..."

"Eu não consigo esquecer..."

Rin se aproximou do rapaz, que tinha um olhar muito frio.

"Você não me disse uma vez que eu era o significado de sua vida, então você também é o da minha, não quero te ver mais triste, venha vamos beber um chá..."

Ela pegou-o pela mão, mas ele não se moveu, olhou a fundo nos olhos...

"Rin, me perdoe, eu tenho sido muito frio, eu..."

"Você não esta sendo frio comigo, pelo contrario, esta tentando ser forte, e me conforta com sua força..."

"_...Lembra como meu pai nos fez ser forte na hora de sua morte..."_ - Lembrou-se das palavras do irmão.

"Venha, vamos tomar um chá..."

Ele abriu um sorriso, Rin não via tal sorriso há muito tempo, e alegrou-se com aquilo.

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou para junto de si.

"Agora... você vai ver..."

"Sesshy, o que vai fazer comigo, me põe no chão..."

Ele a colocou na cama e começou a beijá-la, estava muito desejosos os beijos, ele mudou completamente de repente, e começou a agir como antes de perderem o bebê.

Sesshoumaru mordiscava todo o corpo de Rin fazendo-a gemer intensamente, seu corpo estava tomado pelo desejo aquele momento. Mas Rin foi mais audaciosa dessa vez, empurrou Sesshoumaru para o lado e se sobrepôs começando a beijá-lo, começou no pescoço, fazendo-o extasiar. Ela nunca havia deixado ele tão excitado, ele estava a ponto de um orgasmo, ela então deixou ele a dominar, e ele deixou-se levar pelos caprichos do corpo, pela luxúria que o momento proporcionava, levando aos dois o intenso prazer.

Eles fizeram amor o dia todo, não pararam nem quando Inu-Yasha chegou, e após descansaram.

Inu-Yasha bateu na porta suavemente, Rin estava dormindo, então ele cobriu ela e foi atender seu irmão.

"O que quer Inu-Yasha..."

"Vocês vão ao aniversario dos filhos de Sango e Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru olhou a hora e deu um tapa na própria testa.

"Eu vou esperar vocês..."

"Eu vou chamar a Rin, não demoraremos..."

Inu-Yasha sorriu e seguiu para sala.

"Hime, querida acorde..."

"Sesshy, de novo, você é insaciável..."

"Rin, temos que ir ao aniversario dos filhos de Sango e Miroku..."

Ao escutar isso Rin deu um salto da cama, e foi correndo tomar banho.

Ao ver tal reação, uma gota se formou na fonte de Sesshoumaru que achou graça da situação.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: 

Oi...

Já esta chegando ao fim... logo postarei o próximo e último capítulo...

**_TAKASHIMAYA-chan:_**Suas respostas...

Essa foi minha primeira fic, por isso ela já esta toda pronta. A demora em postar eu confesso, tive um pouco de preguiça de revisar os capítulos, mas agora eu me animei. Peço desculpa a todos os leitores por isso.

Bem, como ela já é uma fic, vamos dizer, velha, eu não pretendo fazer modificações, pois se eu fosse fazer alguma, ficaria sem nexo, pois eu não tenho mais a mente como quando comecei a escrevê-la. Iria ficar meio estranho...

Se eu fosse a modificar, eu reescreveria ela toda, e adicionaria mais algumas coisas que, realmente faltou.

Me desculpem...

Ate o próximo...

Obrigado a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado.

Beijo para todos...


	18. O seu ser no meu ser

Capitulo 18 – O seu ser no meu ser

A festinha de aniversário estava muito alegre, tinha muitas crianças, e Rin ate pensou que Sesshoumaru ia ficar mau, mas não, ele parecia ter "esquecido" de toda tristeza, estava alegre, conversando com todos.

- Rin o que houve com seu noivo, ele esta diferente? - Reparou Sango.

- É verdade, eu não o vejo assim faz muito tempo... - Kagome completou.

- É que nos conseguimos superar a dor juntos, e estamos mais apaixonados que antes...

As garotas conversaram bastante naquele dia, e os rapazes também.

- Puxa Sesshoumaru, você esta ótimo... - Começou Miroku com um de seus filhos no colo.

- Sabe o que é Miroku – Começou explicar Inu-Yasha – Ele fez amor com a Rin o dia todo hoje, por isso chegamos atrasados...

- Inu-Yasha seu baka, esta querendo levar uns cascudos? - Repreendeu Sesshoumaru serio.

- Ei calma Sesshoumaru, isso é tão normal... - Interrompeu Miroku .

- Não gosto que comentem sobre minha intimidade e...

- É Inu-Yasha não há duvidas seu irmão voltou ao normal.

- ...Vocês estão me gozando é, eu pego os dois de cascudo querem ver?

- Iie, não precisa, não falamos mais... - terminou Inu-Yasha.

Os três acharam graça da situação.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam muito apaixonados também, e após a conversa com seu irmão ele foi para junto dela, logo após despediram-se de Miroku e Sango e saíram.

Miroku e Sango estavam muito felizes com seus dois filhos, mas Miroku não deixou de aprontar, de vez em quando levava uns tapas de Sango por passar a mão nela em publico.

Um tempinho depois Rin e Sesshoumaru também saíram da festa e seguiram para praia, já era noitinha, e os dois caminhavam juntos pela areia da praia deixando as águas do mar bater em seus pés.

- Rin, eu gostaria que me perdoasse por tudo que te fiz passar nesse ano de tristeza que tivemos...

- Sesshy, não tem o que perdoar... eu não estou me sentindo ofendida ou chateada...

- Você é tão compreensiva, tão amiga, por isso que eu te amo...

- Sesshoumaru, você é tudo para mim, eu te amo muito também...

- Hime eu descobri que você é meu ser...

- Hã, não entendo?

Nesta hora Sesshoumaru parou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Rin.

- Rin, você é o ser do meu ser, sem você eu não vivo mais...

Um abraço muito apaixonado envolveu os dois aquele momento, e vento os acariciava...

"_Você faz parte de mim, é o ar que respiro, é o coração que bate em meu peito, é o sangue que corre em minhas veias, é o ser do meu ser..."_

_

* * *

__N/A:_

_Minnaaaa!!!_

_Arigatou por todos os reviews que vocês me presenciaram!!_

_Vocês me fazem ter vontade de escrever cada vez mais..._

_Carol... ou Hinata-chan... Eu te adoro moça... Te gosto de montão_

_Yoo Estou felizzz por terminar de postar minha primeira fic... ai ai ai!!!_

_Beijos pessoinhas!!!_

_E Em breve..._

_O Amor não é cego..._

_Weeeeee!!!_

_Que feliz eu to!!!_


End file.
